Harry and Rose Potter Book Three
by SylviaSnape98
Summary: Harry's twin sister, Rose, will learn more than she ever thought she would; at least when it's about herself. Rose has to scramble to make sure history doesn't repeat itself with Draco, but will she succeed with Fred and George 'helping' Book Four is out!
1. Chapter 1

" _ **Whatever life gives you even if it hurts you, just be strong and act like you're okay. Remember: Strong walls shake but never collapse," - Anonymous**_

This summer was not perfect. Not at all. Rose Potter was by no means a normal girl, even if she wanted you to believe that she was. She had helped defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort when she was an infant, raised by her godfather, and she had magic. The magic that she desperately wanted to practice but wasn't allowed to.

Currently, it was near midnight, and she was lying on her stomach in bed, the blankets were drawn right over her head like a tent. There was no light, only darkness, but that didn't bother her. Rose Potter was trying to become an animagus, and she thought that perhaps she could get her eyes to change if she practiced in the dark. So far she had no luck. Normally she wouldn't have been practicing on her own, but two of her best friends were currently in Egypt and were unable to practice with her.

Of course, she could have asked her godfather, Sirius Black, for assistance, but she knew better than to do so. While he was an animagus, she didn't want him to make her register, so she hid her training from one of the few people who could help her. Instead, she buried herself in her school work (that had only lasted two weeks) and taking care of her family when she wasn't busy. It had been five weeks so far, and she had hardly heard a peep from anyone, including the one friend that could have talked to her if he wished.

Draco Malfoy was a peculiar boy. He was a pure-blood, and practically wizarding royalty at that. His last name carried more weight than even Hagrid could lift, and she knew that he had been learning how to use that name for his whole life. She had never seen him act as he was supposed to until they reached school, though, and even then she knew it was purely an act. Her brother, Harry Potter, was completely under her friend's illusion, though.

Rose stopped practicing, realizing that trying to change one aspect of her physical self at a time was pointless. Besides, she was getting tired, and being tired while trying to change oneself was very dangerous business. She pulled the blanket off of her head and glanced over at the muggle alarm clock that Victoria had gifted her to see that it was one o'clock in the morning. She realized with a jolt that she had been thirteen for an hour without even realizing it.

Another strange thing about Rose Potter was that for once she wasn't looking forward to her birthday. Having always received a party with the Weasley family in attendance she didn't think that her birthday was anything to be excited about if they weren't there. Particularly, two of the red-headed children of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George Weasley were twins, and they haunted Rose's thoughts at all moments of the night and day. Their laughter, their smiles, even their nearly identical handwriting. She shook her head, smiling at how good of a show they put on. They were identical, oh yes, but she knew better. She saw past their facade, noticing things that somehow all others missed. For instance, the obvious thing that everyone ignored, was that George was left handed. Sure, he had learned to do everything with his right hand, but he was, in fact, left-handed, and that was his default when he didn't think about it.

Rose got out of bed carefully, trying not to disturb her sleeping cat, Maple, who just so happened to be a gift from Fred and Geoge. She walked past Galen's large, empty cage, to her open window. She leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on her face after a long time under the blankets. Galen had been absent for two nights now, so had Hedwig, her twin's owl. Rose wasn't worried about them, though, they had been gone this long before.

Rose, though still rather small for her age, had grown a few inches over the last year. Her fire-engine red hair, however, was staying at its length, just as wavy and stubbornly tangled as always. Her hair ended in the middle of her bum, and somehow accentuated the curves that she had been earning. She was highly annoyed at the weight of the breasts she had developed, but she did like the fact that she nicely filled her jeans now. Her eyes were Hazel, and on her forehead, clearly visible no matter what she did to her hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Of all of the unusual things about Rose, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was a 'souvenir' of the day that her parents, Lily and James Potter, had died. They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort. Harry and Rose had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a matching set of lightning bolt scars on their foreheads, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing them, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…

But Rose's twin had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting (Rose had stolen the information from her twin through their bond) as she stood at the dark window, Rose had to admit that her twin was lucky to even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.

She scanned the starry sky for a sign of Galen, perhaps soaring back to her with a dead mouse dangling from his beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Rose realized what she was seeing.

Silhouetted against the golden moon (which was two days away from being a full moon), and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Rose's direction. She stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second, she hesitated, her hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of the road, and Rose, realizing what it was, leaped aside.

Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft _flump_ on Rose's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.

Rose recognized the unconscious owl at once - his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Rose dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Galen's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.

Rose returned to the remaining owls, to see Maple watching them with interest.  
"Don't you dare," she said, pointing her finger sternly in the cat's direction.

One of the remaining owls, a large male barn owl, was her own Galen. He, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with himself. He gave Rose an affectionate nip with his beak as she removed his burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.

Rose didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but she knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Rose relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.

Rose sat down on her bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold, and a birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, she opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out - a letter and a newspaper clipping.

The clipping had clearly come out of the _Daily Prophet_ because the people in the black-and-white picture was moving. Rose picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:

 **MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE**

 **SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, as won the annual _Daily Prophet_ Grand Prize Galleon Draw.

A delighted Mr. Weasley told the _Daily Prophet_ , "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."

The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.

Rose scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across her face as she saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at her, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangly, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny. On opposite sides of the picture stood Fred and George, the two people that she had wanted to see most of all, their smiling, winking faces made her heart flutter and she held the picture to her chest.

Rose couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor. She picked up the letter from the twins and unfolded it.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Egypt is absolutely amazing! We tried to lock Percy in a pyramid, but mum went absolutely mental! No sense of humor, that one._

 _Bill's taken us all around the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff._

Then the handwriting changed, but just barely. She wasn't sure whose handwriting was whose, but she did know that they were taking turns writing to her.

 _Dear Rose,  
Happy birthday!_

 _Couldn't believe it when Dad won the_ Daily Prophet _Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but we had enough to get you a gift. Thought you might appreciate it as it is your birthday and all._

 _I'm sure we'll have much more to give you when we get back. We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get all of our school supplies. We better see you there._

They both signed their names, probably one signing the others to throw her off, and then the next few words were handed back and forth.

 _P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week._

Rose glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug. He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.

Rose now turned to her present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a simple mirror. There was another note from the twins underneath it.

 _Rose- this is a Two-Way Mirror. If you ever need or want to talk to us and we're not there, you just have to say our names. You'll appear on our mirror and we'll be able to talk. If you don't use it soon, we'll be forced to use ours instead._

 _Bye -_

 _Fred_

 _George_

Rose put the mirror on her bedside table, where it stood facing her, reflecting the luminous numbers of her clock. She looked at it happily for a few seconds, before picking up the parcel that Galen had brought.

Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you - what if they'd opened it at customs? - but then Galen and Hedwig turned up! I think they wanted to make sure you both got your presents early, seeing as the Weasley's won't be there for a birthday party this year. Speaking of which, did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet Ron's learning loads. I'm really jealous - the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating._

 _There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. Beginning to learn French last year was really helpful! I'm just sad you never practiced with me. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out. I hope it's not too long- it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for._

 _Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Do you think you and Harry can make it? Will your guardians let you decide? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts express on September first!_

 _Love from_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it._

Rose laughed as she put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It wasn't all that heavy, which surprised Rose, as Hermione typically sent large books full of knowledge. She smiled broadly when she found a revealer, and vial upon vial of invisible ink, only visible when wet. Each vial was labeled with a different color for when they were finally revealed and Rose could only think of all of the mischief she could get up to with these items.

Rose put the box to the side and picked up her last parcel. She recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. She tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before she could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver and whatever was inside it snapped loudly - as though it had jaws.

Rose froze. She knew that Hagrid would never intentionally send her something dangerous, but his perception of danger was skewed. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.

Rose poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Rose reached for the lamp on her bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over her head, ready to strike. Then she seized the rest of the wrapping paper in her other hand and pulled.

And out fell - a book. Rose just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title _The Monster Book of Monsters_ , before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.

"Uh-oh," Rose muttered.

The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Rose followed stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under her desk. Praying that Sirius and Remus wouldn't hear and panic, Rose got down on her hands and knees and reached toward it.

"Ouch!"

The book snapped shut on her hand and then flapped past her, still scuttling on its covers. Rose scrambled around, threw herself forward and managed to flatten it. Sirius gave a loud, sleepy groan in the room down the hall. Rose shook her head, marveling that the man was supposed to keep _anyone_ safe.

Galen and Errol watched interestedly as Rose clamped the struggling book tightly in her arms, hurried to her chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which she buckled tightly around it. The _Monster Book_ shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Rose threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.

 _Dear Rose,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _Think you might find this useful for next year. Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope that you're having a good holiday._

 _All the best,_

 _Hagrid_

It struck Rose as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but she put Hagrid's card up next to the Weasley twins and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.

Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Rose slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:

 _Dear Ms. Potter,_

 _Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock._

 _Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign._

 _A list of your books for next year is enclosed._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Professor M. McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Rose pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, her whole body thrumming with excitement. Finally! Hogsmeade! She could visit Zonko's, the three broomsticks, even Madam Puddifoot's!

She looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.

Deciding that she'd bother her guardian in the morning, Rose got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart she'd made for herself, counting down the days left until her return to Hogwarts. Then she lay down, eyes open, facing her three birthday cards.

Extremely unusual though she was, at the moment Rose Potter felt just like everyone else - glad that it was her birthday.

Rose went down to breakfast the next morning to find that Remus, Sirius, Victoria, and Harry were already sitting around the kitchen table. There was food already there and Rose's eyes went wide before she smiled knowingly, "Thank you, Victoria!"

Victoria just nodded her head in Rose's direction, nursing a cup of coffee in her hands. Rose kissed the top of Harry's head before she sat down and smiled happily, "Happy birthday, Harry!"

"Happy birthday, Rose! We made it another one!"

Rose snorted and shook her head, resisting the urge to remind her brother that he had just barely survived. That particular vein of discussion was very touchy at the moment, as her brother had been doing numerous chores and had been lectured frequently on the fact that his life mattered and that he needed to watch over it better.

Sirius was practically bouncing in his seat, and Remus was shaking his head at him. Rose looked between the two in interest, "Well, spill."

Sirius took a gigantic breath, but Remus was the one to speak, "I accepted the teaching job."

There was a moment of silence. Soon Harry and Rose were out of their seats, simultaneously yelling, " _Really?!"_

Remus laughed at their enthusiasm, "Yes, really. I figured it's been long enough, it's only time to accept."

Rose hugged him tightly and laughed happily. This was going to be the best year ever! Finally, there was nothing dangerous happening or going to happen, there was no way that Remus would let any harm come to her or Harry!

The summer that had started terribly was going to end beautifully, and Rose was so, so thankful for that.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose Potter's birthday was practically a national holiday. The day of her and Harry's birth was widespread, and it was said that they received many, many 'gifts' from various sources. That being said, none of this ever _reached_ Rose or her twin, and it was all held under stasis charm in a room of the Ministry of Magic. And she thought that perhaps this was the fate of Draco Malfoy's present to her, as it was now a week past her birthday and it had not shown up.

She had written to Draco, and Galen had returned with the letter still attached to him, unopened. Just one word written on it; _rat._

Rose didn't understand this information, and so she did not know how she was going to approach the situation. The word rat immediately brought to mind Peter Pettigrew, but no one had seen hide nor hair of him since he had cut off his own finger. Sure, people had been searching, but Rose believed that his case had finally fallen to the wayside.

Rose wished, in this instance, that she could inform her godfather about her friendship with the Malfoy heir. He would be able to help her, he would be able to tell her what was going on. Whether by Auror intervention or by just plain spying on someone, Sirius had ways of getting the information he wanted. In this case, however, it was not his information to get.

Draco Malfoy had been the friend Rose Potter had wanted most desperately to keep in touch with this summer. The last school year he had painted a giant target on his back and the only people he had to protect him didn't even know his true motives. The interesting thing about Slytherin's is that while sneaky, round-about people, they often didn't expect other Slytherin's to be as sneaky as they were. In other words, all Slytherin's are the best Slytherin.

So, Rose turned to the only other people she knew she could turn to.

"Fred and George Weasley," she said, speaking clearly into the mirror.

The mirror shimmered for a moment before Rose could hear Fred and George.

"Oi, look at that Freddie, she actually called us!" one of the twins said in interest. Once the faces came into view she could identify that it was actually Fred who said these words.

"Oh, I have so missed seeing that pretty little face!" George crooned, causing Rose's face to turn red.

"Well, I've missed seeing you two, too. Are you guys alone?"

Fred nodded, dropping all pretenses of pretending to be George, "Yeah, George and I are alone."

Rose nodded and sighed, relaxing, "I hope you guys are having a _brilliant_ holiday. How's Ginny holding up?"

George shrugged, "About as well as expected, honestly. She was really nervous and jumpy at first, and occasionally she'll just stare off into the distance, but she's doing really good."

"That doesn't matter right now, though," Fred stated plainly. "What matters to us is how _you_ are doing, Miss Rose Potter."

Rose laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "About as well as I can without you lot here. There is one… Interesting development, though. Are you _sure_ you're alone?"

The twins raised identical eyebrows (Rose was pretty sure they plucked them so they really were identical) and nodded their heads. She sighed and bit her lip nervously, "Well… It's about Draco Malfoy."

"What happened?" George wondered while Fred seemed to tense.

"I haven't heard from him all summer-"

"Is that a bad thing?" Fred muttered.

Continuing on as if he had never interrupted, Rose said, "- and I was getting worried. I mean, as we've gotten older he's gotten me something for my birthday every year. Granted when we were younger it was silly things like flowers, but I've grown used to his… Extravagance. I tried to contact him, but my letter was returned unopened and it just said the word _rat_ on it."

Fred and George shared a concerned look. Although they would never _truly_ approve of her friendship with Draco Malfoy, they also knew that she was not one to be deterred by other people. They also knew that Draco would never let anything come between himself and Rose, he doted on the girl.

"Well…" said Fred slowly, obviously lost for words.

"What do _you_ think it could mean?" George asked.

"Well… All I can think is Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Malfoy and Pettigrew used to run in the same circles, you know? But I also know the Slytherin way of thinking, and Mr. Malfoy wouldn't host Peter _or_ help him without something being in it for him. As a fugitive, there really isn't anything Peter can offer."

"You should tell Sirius," the twins chorused.

Rose stared at them in shock.  
"Are you two mad? He _hates_ Lucius Malfoy, and if he even got an inkling of an idea that I was friends with Draco he'd-"

"He'd what, Rose? There's nothing he _could_ do. The most he can do is arrest Malfoy's dad if he happens to do something wrong, and is Draco really all that fond of his father to begin with?"

Rose frowned thoughtfully at George's insightful words. While Draco did put up a front about hero worshiping his father, he had never really talked about him much in his childhood. His main focus always had been, and probably always would be, his mother. Could telling Sirius really end that badly?

"But don't just start right off and tell him," Fred said, seeing Rose's mind working. "You'll want to tell Remus first, get him used to the idea, and then have him help you with damage control."

Rose hummed her agreement, and laid flat on her back still holding the mirror, "You know, it's good to see you two. I've missed you guys."

Fred and George grinned wolfishly at her and winked, "Yeah, we know."

"Missed you too, honestly," Fred said.

"Wish you could be here," George agreed.

Rose smiled and shook her head, "I think I've kept you two away from your family for long enough. It's your turn to contact me next, alright?"

The twins nodded and smiled, "See you later, Rose."

"Bye, guys."

With that, the connection was severed. Rose sat the mirror down and sighed quietly. They thought she should inform Sirius? Or Remus? What they said _had_ made sense… but…

"Rose?"

Rose jumped and had her wand pointing at the intruder (Victoria) in a split second, her chest heaving and her hand against her heart, "Victoria! You scared me!" Rose put her wand down and took a deep breath.

Victoria just raised an eyebrow, "So I see. Now," Victoria's mannerisms turned business like, "we need to get a move on! I've been ordered to take you shopping again, and Sarah is dying to see you. I'm not really sure why, though…" Victoria just shook her head. "Well, for whatever reason, we're going shopping. Full wardrobe, this time, all besides school clothes."

Rose groaned and flopped onto her bed, "Do we _have_ to? I'm having a crisis!"

Victoria laughed, "You're too young to have a crisis. Now come on, get dressed and get ready, we're going shopping."

Whereas most women would've been excited by the prospect of shopping, Victoria seemed completely disenchanted by the notion. She appeared to be doing this against her will, so it wasn't all that hard to understand why she would make Rose do it against her will too. Rose groaned as she stood up and quickly got into some clothes and a robe. She stuck her wand in a little purse that she had taken to carrying around ( _not_ the chicken purse) and she walked to Victoria, who was standing impatiently at the floo.  
"We're going to apparate, but I thought you'd naturally come here," Victoria said, beckoning for Rose to come closer.

As soon as Victoria had a secure grip on Rose's arm, they twisted on the spot. With a faint pop everything went black, she was pressed very hard from all directions, and she could not breathe. Her eyeballs were being forced back into her skull, and her eardrums were being pushed deeper into her skull. Then they were just outside of Sarah's Secret, and everything was right again.

Rose took a deep breath and allowed herself to be lead inside the store.

The store was filled with so many items for a witches perusal that it _still_ embarrassed Rose. Who really needed a bra that didn't even cover the underside of your breasts? Shaking the thoughts out of her mind, she allowed herself to be lead to the back, where a very flustered witch was standing.

"Oh, I can't let you back here, it's being blocked off for the arrival of one of Sarah's friends and her adoptive daughter!" The witch said, her face a cute pink color, which contrasted her brown hair and eyes nicely.

"Oh, well that'd be us. Victoria and Rose," Victoria said with a shrug.

"Oh! I'm sorry to keep you waiting then! Go ahead!"

They passed the flustered witch and found Sarah sitting with two rather handsome men. One had long honey colored hair and practically black eyes with a hard jawline, and the other had inky black hair with the bluest eyes rose had ever laid eyes upon, although partially hidden by heavy ridge glasses. He seemed to be the softer of the two men, but Rose didn't take anything at face value.

"Sarah, dear, it appears your guests are here," the man with a hard jawline said in a silky smooth voice.

"Shame, too, we were just going to have a… interesting discussion," the man with the glasses spoke in a rather gruff voice with an American accent.

"Hush, you two. I think we can wait, it won't be the first time we've had to stop our conversations," Sarah said as she stood, leaning down to kiss each man. "Now, Jeremy, show Zac around the Alley. I'm sure he'll find it interesting, he's never been in Britain before."

Rose watched wide-eyed as the man with the hard jawline - Jeremy, she thought - took the man with the glasses, Zac, and led him away.

"And behave yourselves while you're gone!" Sarah called after them.

Rose was amazed. The witch in front of her was part of a Triad! Of course, triads were _allowed_ in the wizarding world, but they were very rare. It was hard to find one person you're compatible with, not to mention two who were each compatible with each other _and_ you. Rose was amazed to have seen one in person, and it appeared to be just like any other relationship that she had ever seen.

"You're in a triad!" Rose blurted out.

Sarah blinked and nodded her head, "Yeah, I am. Awesome, isn't it? I'm surprised more people don't try harder for one. Besides the umm, _romantic_ bonuses it also gives your magic a boost. Really rad, honestly."

Two boys with fiery red hair flashed through Rose's mind, but she shook them away. It was _highly_ doubtful that their flirting even meant anything.

Sarah, however, noticed immediately that Rose was interested in the idea of a triad. Sarah waved her hand at Victoria and smiled brightly, her eyes holding a knowing tint, "You don't want to be here, love, so I think it's a good idea that you go ahead and go have a drink or something. I'll get in contact with you through our normal means."

Rose watched in confusion, but Victoria didn't seem to think anything of Sarah suddenly asking her to leave.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Just remember, you really don't have to go out of your way to load her with stuff. Just give her a few bras that she likes. Knickers, on the other hand, you can go wild with," Victoria hummed before waving her hand and leaving, ignoring Rose's bright red face.

Sarah turned to Rose, and laughed at her expression, "Oh, don't worry, I just sent her off so we could talk!" Sarah snapped her fingers and a measuring tape zoomed out and started measuring Rose's body. "So, I noticed your interest in a triad. Any particular reason for that?"

Rose stuttered for a moment before looking down, realizing that resistance would be futile against the older witch, "I… I have a crush on a couple of boys…"

"Ohh! Do tell me!" The American witch cackled.

Rose's face went as red as her hair and she looked away, "They… They're, umm, they're twins."

"Oh! Even better! You know, it's easier if you're going for two guys one girl if the guys know each other and are close. Makes them less likely to fight for your attention. Have you discussed this with them?"

"No! Definitely not!"

"Oh? Why not?" Sarah pushed some bras and knickers into her hands and pushed her towards the changing room, "Try those on and explain as you do."

Rose groaned and went to try the underthings on, "Well, they're my best friends-"

"Even better!"

"- but I don't think they feel the same way. These don't feel right," she passed some of her rejects to Sarah.

"Mmm, I thought not. But why don't you think they feel the same way?"

"I just… I feel like they'd rather have someone in their year! Or maybe the year younger, but not _two_ years! And besides, they've known me forever, they've seen me at my worst!" Rose said with a groan, feeling like her romantic interests would never be interested in her.

"That means they've seen you at your best too," Sarah wisely noted.

Rose blushed and stayed silent, come out a little later with all of her old clothes on, "I liked this stuff, but I wasn't fond of the others."

Sarah nodded and smiled, "You know, my underthings are special."

"What?" Rose asked in confusion.

"Well, the wand chooses the wizard or witch, does it not? It should be the same with _everything_. Didn't you feel how some of them just repelled you? And then those that you're holding, they felt absolutely _perfect_ didn't they? I didn't let you get any of my good stuff last year, but now that you're a bit older, I figured it was time to bring off the veil."

Rose blinked, "But then… How do you get different pairs?"

"Oh, that's easy! Now that we know the baseline of what you and your magic like, we go down the line! Each different pair does a different thing. Some boost confidence, some boost intelligence, cunning, and the like. The pair you're holding are pretty general in the fact that they just make the wearer comfortable. The pair that you immediately rejected helped your physical appearance, which tells me you're comfortable in your own skin."

Rose blinked, _Well,_ she thought, _this is interesting._

"Tell me, what was your second favorite pair?" Sarah prompted.

Rose looked at the pile and pointed out the second favorite pair, "Oh, you're trying to become an animagus? Or are you already?"

Rose got the appearance of a deer in the headlights, "W-what?"

"Those help you gain contact with your inner animal. So what we'll do, is since you've found your base pair, we'll combine the magic. Tell me your third favorite pair?"

Rose pointed again, reeling from the information that was hitting her.

"Oh, those are my _personal_ favorite! They protect their wearer, although not in ways that you would think."

Sarah was positively beaming and the words Victoria spoke to her last year started running through her head, ' _You either love her or you hate her. Trust me, I've done both.'_ Sarah truly was a rather polarizing person.

"Now! I believe you need new school uniforms when you come back to Diagon Alley, correct?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, when you're about to head there, come and get me. I'll help you figure everything out!"

Rose nodded politely and smiled nervously, "So, do I bring the underthings home now or do you need time to take care of them?"

"Oh, I'll mail them to you, dear! Now, let me call Victoria," Sarah grabbed a necklace that was on her wrist and called in a cheery voice, "Victoria!"

Victoria's voice came through the bead, "Ready for me, then?"

"You bet! Come and get our cute little Rose!"

She then dropped the necklace and beamed at Rose, "She'll be here soon!"

When Rose and Victoria finally left the shop, Rose's head was spinning.

"You okay, Rose?" Victoria asked as she steered her towards another clothing store.

"Yeah, it was just… That was just really weird."

"Was it now?"

But Rose wasn't paying attention anymore. For a split second, she had seen a head of platinum blonde hair, and as soon as she had seen it it was gone.

As Victoria steered them away all thoughts of telling the adults left her mind. No, if Dumbledore's meddlesome self was anything to go off of, adults were not to be trusted. She would have to look out for her friend on her own time, somehow.

As the days slipped by, Rose started ticking off the days until she could see the twins. She missed them more than she could possibly explain, and even talking to them nightly through the mirror was beginning to not be enough. Their time in Egypt was not being spent lightly, they were exploring almost daily, and with each exploration came new information that they could use on their pranks. Rose couldn't help but wish that their dreams of owning a joke shop would come to fruition because they were amazing at what they did.

Soon enough, they were going to Diagon Alley, and they were told to meet up with the Weasley's later. It was the day before they boarded the Hogwarts Express, and that joy on top of the joy of seeing the Weasley's was almost unbearable to Rose. The adults were only with Harry and Rose long enough to fill up their bags with golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts, and then they were on their own. They split up easily. Rose made her way to Sarah's secret, although she really didn't want to, and met the witch by the door.

"Oh, I knew you were coming today! Come, let's go get you your school uniform!" Sarah said.

Getting a new school uniform from Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions had never been a more terrifying experience. At first, she had seen Neville and attempted to say hi, but then she was whisked away and there was measuring and giggling and laughter, so much laughter. Her skirt was shorter, her shirts more fitted, her cardigans neckline more pointed than rounded, and her stockings sheerer.

Rose thought she would die of embarrassment. She had been given loads of money, and she had already had some money, but she somehow thought she'd end up spending all of it on _clothing_. When they were finally out of the store Rose's coin purse was so much lighter, but Sarah was tittering about how beautiful she was going to look, and about how 'Those boys won't be able to keep their hands off of you!'

When Rose finally escaped, she went and bought her books. As Rose entered Flourish and Botts, the manager came hurrying toward her.

"Hogwarts?" he said abruptly. "Come to get your new books?"

"Yes," said Rose, "I need-"

"Get out of the way," said the manager impatiently, brushing Rose aside. He drew on a pair of very thick gloves, picked up a large, knobbly walking stick, and proceeded toward the door of the _Monster Books'_ cage.

"Hold up," said Rose quickly, "I already have one."

"Have you?" A look of enormous relief spread over the manager's face. "Thank heavens for that. I've been bitten five times already this morning-"

A loud ripping noise rent the air; two of the _Monster Books_ had seized a third and were pulling it apart.

"Stop it! Stop it!" cried the manager, poking the walking stick through the bars and knocking the books apart. "I'm never stocking them again, never! It's been bedlam! I thought we'd seen the worst when we bought two hundred copies of the _Invisible Book of Invisibility_ \- cost a fortune, and we never found them… Well… is there anything else I can help you with?"

Rose looked over to where two Ravenclaws in her year were entering the shop, "Oh, no thank you. I believe they may need your help, though," and with that Rose swept away.

Rose hummed as she walked through the aisles and smiled brightly down at her list of necessary books. She needed ten new books, and the bulk of them were for the study of Ancient Runes she picked them up and groaned as she set the towering pile of books on the counter, knowing her face was probably pink from lifting the weight.

"Is this all dear?" the witch at the counter asked.

"Yes, thank you. I just hope I can carry it all," Rose said with a shy laugh.  
"What did I tell you, George, I _told_ you we'd find her here!" she heard Fred say as a hand landed on her right shoulder.

"Yeah, and I told _you_ she'd have more books than she could carry," George said as another hand landed on her left shoulder.

The lady checking out her books looked totally enchanted, "There's no need for you to worry about carrying your books now dear, not with two strong young men to help you out."

Rose blushed bright red and turned to look at the twins, "Well then, boys, I suppose you're going to be my pack mules today. Do you have all of your stuff?"

The twins nodded, "Yeah, we just need to get some robes."

Rose hummed thoughtfully and paid for the books, "Well, as my lovely pack mules, I'll have to pay you some way, now won't I?"

The twins each picked up a bag and shrugged as they walked away from the lady, "Well, you could. There are some things from Gambol and Japes we want to pick up."

George held open the door for his twin and Rose, "Yeah, but it's really not necessary, the bags aren't even that heavy."

Rose just gave the twins a scathing look and started ushering them towards Madam Malkins, "No, that won't do at all. I know for a fact your robes are going to be much too small or much too big, so we're getting you new ones."

Rose's second visit to the shop that day was a much more pleasant one. Madam Malkin cooed over the twins as she got them robes that properly fit them, and the twins looked absolutely mortified. They tried to escape numerous times, with numerous tricks, but eventually had to settle on giving Rose murderous looks from over the shoulder of the kindly woman.

Rose walked out in a brilliant mood, with Fred and George glowering behind her, "Rose, we don't need your charity."

"Oh, Fred, that wasn't charity! That was payment for helping me out! Charity would be if I were to say I'd buy you anything you want at all."

Fred and George groaned, "Well, we're still going to stop by Gambol and Japes."

Rose nodded, "I need to stop by there too."

The twins and Rose walked around Gambol and Japes, occasionally laughing about the items there.

"Really, what is the purpose of a talking whoopee cushion? I mean, the originals are just as good!" Rose said as she motioned to the items in question.

"Oh, Rose, if you were to do that to a Slytherin on one of Snape's bad days, charmed it to sound like that person, and just let it rip, don't you think Snape would be _murderous_?" Fred said with a smirk.

"Yes dearest Rose, these would be a marvelous tool for everyday use," George said in agreement.

They, of course, picked up the usual suspects, and exited the shop, seeing that it was starting to get a bit late.

"Any idea on where your parents might be? Harry and I were told to meet up with them," Rose said, leaning her head on George's arm for a moment before standing straight again.

"Yeah, we're supposed to meet up at The Leaky Cauldron," George said.

"Yeah, we're spending the night there. Recon you're staying too?" Fred asked.

Rose laughed and shook her head, "I have none of my stuff, so I'm assuming we're going home."

The twins sighed as they steered Rose through the crowd, "Darn. We were hoping you could share our room with us."

Rose laughed and blushed, "I hardly think your mum would go for that."

The twins shrugged, "We could hope, couldn't we?"

Rose was about to reply but then she saw something she hoped she imagined. There, just across the street was a short, fat, balding man, with rattish features and watery eyes. When he saw her looking he gave her a sinister sort of smile and he shrank down until he was just a rat. Rose went pale and leaned heavily into one of the twins, the ringing in her ears drowning out their attempts to ask her what was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Fear is not real. It is the product of thoughts you create. Danger is very real, but fear is a choice," - Will Smith**_

Suddenly, the whole alley slammed down into high alert. Sirens were roaring, people were screaming, and everyone was running to the nearest stores as auror's appeared out of nowhere but people couldn't get out. Fred and George, who could almost remember being in a situation like this once, pulled Rose back into Gambol and Japes and hid her behind them.

There were shouts surrounding them, screams as sudden jets of lights were going off outside. There were people screaming spells, others yelling at people to get out of the way, and there were thumps of unknown origins. Inside the store was pandemonium too, everyone was rushing to get to the floo that the owner had (for once) opened to the public. No one paid any attention to the three kids in the corner who looked as if they were preparing for war.

Rose was gripping onto the back of each of the Weasley twins shirt and frowning deeply, "Okay, listen you two, there has to be a reason those alarms went off. I think it had something to do with Pettigrew-"

"What?" hissed both of the twins, although they remained standing vigilant in front of her.

"I saw him and he turned into a rat before I could do anything, okay?"

"Is this because you told Sirius and Remus?" Fred wondered.

"About that…"

"You didn't?!" they snapped at her.

"Well, no! I thought we could-"

"We?!"

"Yes, we! Now stop interrupting!" Rose snapped. "As I was saying, it has something to do with Pettigrew, and that worries me, because if we're right and Malfoy senior is involved, there will be-"

At this precise moment Sirius and Victoria rolled into the store, they seemed to take inventory before they noticed the teenagers in the corner.

"What are you doing here?! Get out!" yelled Victoria.

"And when we get home, we're having a serious discussion missy," Sirius practically growled.

There were a lot of things that the twins and Rose were; one of them was not stupid. They ran to the floo and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, where afterward they were ushered to the Burrow.

"Oh, dear! Rose, you have a cut, let me fix that right up for you!" Mrs. Weasley gasped.

Rose frowned and the twins heads snapped over in her direction, "I have a cut?"

Rose looked herself over and noticed a cut on her left arm that she hadn't even felt. She went to touch it but Fred grabbed her hand, "No, Rose. Let mum fix it up."

Mrs. Weasley put some gross smelling cream onto her arm and Rose watched as it slowly stitched itself up. She smiled at her in gratitude and started pacing, unknowingly drawing everyone's attention.

"Stupid rat, if he hadn't have shown up this wouldn't have happened," Rose muttered under her breath. "Now I'm going to get yelled at, I'm going to be in _so_ much trouble and we're going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Oh, Merlin, Remus is going to kill me."

"What'cha talkin' about, Rose?" Ron asked. "If you're going to mutter, at least say it loud enough that we can hear."

Rose turned and glared harshly at him, "Well perhaps, Ronald, if you're that _interested_ you should get a bit closer!"

Fred, George, and Harry snorted.

"What?" Rose snapped.

"You're too scary to get near, sis," Harry said with a smirk.

Rose growled and just sat on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, "This is going to suck so bad."

Fred and George laughed, "It's your own fault, Rose," Fred said.

Rose sighed sadly, and sat there, waiting for her punishment. She, of course, ate with everyone else, as Mrs. Weasley would have it no other way, but she remained quiet. She was mentally yelling at herself for the mistake she had made in not telling Sirius when he apparently already knew. She astutely ignored all of Fred and George's rather hilarious remarks, ignored Percy's disdainful sniffs, and easily ignored her brother's attempts to pry out what was wrong.

When the floo finally activated, it wasn't Sirius that stepped through, but Remus.

"Remus!" Molly called, immediately going over to fuss over him.

"Molly," Remus said with a small smile. "Thank you for watching Rose and Harry, but I'll be taking them back now."

Molly's eyes went wide at his unusually abrupt answer, "Is this something to do with why Rose has barely said a word today?"

Remus sighed sadly and nodded his head, "I suppose it might."

Remus then turned his attention to Harry, who was pushing his reluctant sister forward, "Rose, I'm not upset. I'll try to help you to the best of my ability."

Rose just nodded mutely and waved to everyone as she activated the floo and went back to the Abode. She tried to hurriedly go to her room, but she was stopped by a look from Sirius, who was waiting for her on the stairs.

"You're not getting away that easily, Rose."

Rose knew in that moment that Sirius really was upset. His normally twinkling eyes were stone cold, and he almost never called her Rose. He lead her back into the living room, and Harry passed her looking very confused.

Once Rose sat down on the couch, Sirius sat on the table in front of her, looking much closer to his age than he usually did. Rose heard Remus soundproofing the room so Harry couldn't listen in through conventional means, and she cursed her poor judgment even more thoroughly.

When Sirius spoke, it was strangely quiet, "Why didn't you tell us that you might have known where Peter was?"

Rose wished that he had yelled at her instead, perhaps then she could pretend to feel justified in her original decision for secrecy.

"How do you know I did if I didn't?" Rose snapped after a moment, feeling unrighteous anger at her situation.

Sirius turned to look at Remus who looked chagrined, "I may have been listening."

Rose frowned and shook her head, "And you had to tell him?"

Remus scowled and Rose was caught by how backwards all of this was, "Rose, this wasn't something for you to handle. This was something for the law to handle. It was unfortunate that he chose today of all days to show up, but he has been taken care of."

Rose blinked in confusion, "What do you mean he's been taken care of?"

It was finally Sirius's turn to speak, "Well, Victoria caught the Rat. We brought him into custody. He's going to get a trial, and then he's being thrown into an animagus proof cell in Azkaban like he deserves."

Rose groaned and then her eyes suddenly went wide with fear, "What about Mister Malfoy?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "What about him?"

"Well, is he getting into trouble? Is he going on trial? What about Mrs. Malfoy? And Draco?"

Sirius looked at Remus with a glare, "Is this what you neglected to tell me, old friend?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders unrepentantly, "Maybe something like that."

"You're friends with Malfoy Junior, aren't you?" Sirius said as he turned back to Rose.

Rose's jaw dropped as she looked at Remus, "You mean you didn't tell?"

Remus nodded, "It wasn't my secret to tell."

Rose frowned suddenly feeling bad for snapping at Remus, "Yeah, Sirius, I'm friends with Draco. Have been since I was… little."

Sirius frowned and sighed, "I had wondered why you never took me seriously when I told you Malfoy's were bad news."

"The only thing serious about you is your name," Rose muttered under her breath.

Sirius barked out a laugh and hugged her close to him. Rose breathed in his comforting scent and had to battle back the tears that wanted to fill her eyes.

"Just remember, Cubette, you can always come to me. If you _ever_ need me, I'm only an owl away," Sirius muttered into her hair as she sniffled.

Rose nodded weakly and moved out of his arms slowly and she went over to Remus, "I suppose I owe you a thank you. I never thought I would see him in _person_."

Remus nodded and patted her head comfortingly, too tired from the moons pull to do much else, "You're welcome. I hope you sleep well Rose, you have a big day tomorrow."

Rose made her way up to her room, taking note that it was nine o'clock at night. She changed into pajamas and moved Maple so she could properly lay in the bed. She knew that the twins would be staying awake so she could talk to them after the conversation she had with Sirius and Remus, but she didn't feel like calling them. She felt like leaving them to worry about her like they had declined to do earlier. She hummed thoughtfully as she looked around her now thoroughly empty room, and looked at the trunk that held all of her valuable items. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts, she couldn't wait to finally see Draco, and she couldn't wait to start her classes for that year. There was only one upset thought running through her mind.

What was going to happen to the Malfoy family?

Rose was happy to have gotten to the station early, as she knew Draco would too. That is if he was even allowed to come to school anymore. Guilt suddenly clenched her heart and she closed her eyes tightly. The _Daily Prophet_ that morning had talked about how Pettigrew had finally been captured, and how he had been found to be hiding out at Malfoy manor, with the Malfoy's knowledge. It talked about how Lucius would go on trial, but there was no comment about Draco or his mother.

Rose was thoroughly disappointed when she didn't see his telltale bleach blonde hair, and she became worried when she didn't see him as she boarded the train. She absentmindedly hugged Sirius goodbye, Remus was already at the school, and she frowned as he pulled Harry to the side to say something secret to him. She made her way into an empty compartment and awaited the Weasley twins, or perhaps Draco. She looked down at her hands and sighed sadly, perhaps something _had_ happened to him.

The compartment door opened and she looked up hopefully, barely concealing her sadness when it was the Weasley twins who walked in.

"Hi, Rose-"

"We were waiting last night-"

"You know, for you to call us-"

"And you didn't-"

"We were worried-"

"We're glad you were allowed to come to school."

Rose sighed and smiled slightly at them, "Yeah, I'm glad too. Sirius wasn't actually all that angry at me. He was a bit shocked when he found out my information came from Draco, but he didn't say anything mean, he didn't even yell. He's known for a while, Remus overheard our first conversation, and I'm assuming he told him right afterward."

Fred and George nodded, sitting across from her as Maple had taken the spot next to her, "So," Fred said, seeing she needed the topic to change, "how's your transformation going?"

Rose frowned slightly, "This is much harder than I had anticipated it to be, in all honesty. I mean, I can get my nails to change into claws, but that's about it at the moment. Oh! I gave myself a tail once, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment because Remus came in while I was trying to get it to go away. I think the fear made it pop away just in time, though."

The twins laughed loudly, "Played any good pranks?" George asked excitedly.

"Oh, yeah! They're sorta muggle, but you know the whole bucket of water on a door frame one?" They nodded their heads eagerly, leaning forward as if when they did they'd hear better. "Well, I got Remus's help to prank Sirius - you know how much they love pranking each other - and we filled up a bucket with glitter and water. I stood in the middle of the hallway and I was talking to him, right? And as soon as I-"

Suddenly the compartment door slid open and a tired looking Draco opened the door, the usual sneer that he toted around on his face suddenly absent. He was staring intently at Fred and George before sighing and nodding his head, seeing that they weren't at all shocked by his arrival.

"Rose," Draco muttered, looking down at the floor as the door slid closed again. He sighed tiredly before he looked up at her again. "Rose, thank you."

Rose went wide-eyed as she looked at him, "What-"

"You told someone obviously, you stopped what was happening. At least for the moment. I… Thanks."

Rose had no idea what to say to the distraught blonde, but before she even had the chance to open her mouth again, he was gone.

Rose frowned at his sudden absence, and George mused quietly, "'At least for the moment,' what a strange thing to say…"

Rose found herself agreeing, but she no longer wanted to talk. She quietly practiced her animagus transformations with the twins and found that with their presence everything became so much easier. Her hands changed to paws, and she couldn't help but to exclaim excitedly.

Her excitement was short-lived, however, when she realized that with the way Draco was acting, she wouldn't be able to tell him. With the loss of Draco came an amount of pain that Rose couldn't possibly go about comprehending; it was as if she had lost part of herself. She couldn't believe that someone who had been part of her life for so long was suddenly just appearing and disappearing when it suited him, and she didn't want to admit that this could be a permanent situation.

Rose hummed as she extended and retracted her claws experimentally. Yes, she would definitely be taking care of this, and quickly. She wouldn't let Draco ostracize himself for long; especially not from her. She was pulled from her musings by Fred and George.

"It'll be nice, you know?" Fred said excitedly.

"What will be?" Rose asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, taking you to Hogsmeade, of course!" exclaimed George.

Rose blinked, having honestly forgotten all about Hogsmeade, "I'm a third year, aren't I?" she asked in wonder.

Fred and George immediately started dying of laughter and mocking her before they calmed down almost a full minute later, "Of _course_ you are!"

Rose rolled her eyes at them, "And _what_ do you reckon someone like _me_ wants to be doing in Hogsmeade with the likes of _you_?" Rose asked in the most pompous voice she could muster.

Fred snorted, "Haven't you ever heard of Honeydukes-"

"The Three Broomsticks-"

"Madam Puddifoot's-"

"The Shrieking Shack-"

"Only the scariest place in all of Britain! Then, there's Sprintwitches-"

"Not really your style, though. Now, Zonko's is somewhere _I_ could live-"

"Bugger off mate, we haven't even mentioned Tomes and Scrolls-"

"Oh, what about that one-"

"Okay, boys, I get it!" Rose said with laughter in her voice. "You've apparently studied Hogsmeade extremely well, I'm so proud of you for knowing so much about the shops. Now, tell me about the history, and I'll _really_ be impressed."

George groaned, "Oh, Forge, we'll never be impressive in her eyes."

Rose laughed for real this time and shook her head at the two boys in front of her. She was almost caught off guard by an intense feeling that she couldn't quite place that started in her chest and spread through her. She shivered slightly as she looked at the twins warm brown eyes and suddenly blushed as their faces broke into grins. She looked away and grabbed a book quickly, thinking this effectively hid her face's betrayal, not noticing that the twins grinned even wider at her reaction.

They didn't talk much during the remainder of the journey. At long last, the train stopped at Hogsmeade station, and there was a great scramble to get outside; owls hooted, cats meowed, and Neville's pet toad croaked loudly from under his hat. It was freezing on the tiny platform; rain was driving down in icy sheets.

"Firs' years this way!" called a familiar voice. Rose, George, and Fred turned and saw the gigantic outline of Hagrid at the other end of the platform, beckoning the terrified-looking new students forward for their traditional journey across the lake.

"I don't envy those kids," Fred said as they got shunted forward by the mass of people around the platform. They followed the rest of the school along the platform and out onto a rough mud track, where at least a hundred stagecoaches awaited the remaining students, each pulled, Rose could only assume, by an invisible horse, because when they climbed inside and shut the door, the coach set off all by itself, bumping and swaying in procession.

The coach smelled faintly of mold and stray. Rose made a face at the smell and sighed. She was suddenly very glad she didn't remember this part of the trip from last year.

As the carriage trundled toward a pair of magnificent wrought iron gates, flanked with stone columns topped with winged boats Rose started to feel sick from excitement. She was so close to being at school again! The carriage picked up speed on the long, sloping drive up to the castle; and Rose leaned out of the tiny window to watch the many turrets and towers draw nearer. At last, the carriage swayed to a halt, and Rose got out with the twins.

Rose laughed as she was prodded forward by the twins, who were eager to try to set up a beginning of the year prank, and the three of them joined the crowd swarming up the steps, through the giant oak front doors, into the cavernous entrance hall, which was lit with flaming torches, and housed a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors.

The door into the Great Hall stood open at the right; Rose followed the crowd toward it, but had barely glimpsed the enchanted ceiling, which was black and cloudy tonight, when a voice called, "Granger! I want to see you!"

Rose turned at the sound of her friend's name to see Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house, was calling over the heads of the crowd. She frowned momentarily but just followed Fred and George, knowing that there was no way Hermione was in trouble. Fred and George started excitedly whispering to her, "Rose, what do you think? Think we could manage a prank today?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well, yes, of course, you could manage it. The question is what you want to accomplish."

"Wet start firework, and roll it diagonally under our chairs towards the Slytherins, and then watch it explode."

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, "Then not today boys. People are already nervous enough without something exploding."

Fred and George groaned in annoyance but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"So, Fred, George, are you nervous for OWL's?" Rose asked as she leaned across the table to talk to them.

"Well, yes and no," Fred mused. "We have a plan."

"We think it's a great plan," George agreed.

"But mum'll be livid," they said together.

"What's your plan?" Rose asked, absentmindedly playing with her hair as she focused completely on the twins.

"Well," Fred said, staring at her hands. "We're each going to get three."

Rose paused for a moment, and the twins looked at each other, momentarily terrified for their lives. They could see Rose tense up at the thought of them limiting their education like that and they were amazed when all she did was take a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay."

"Okay?!" the twins yelped.

Rose nodded, "Yes. Okay. I believe in the both of you, even if you don't decide to try to your full potential. You already know what you want to do in life, and I appreciate that you're doing any of this at all."

Fred and George stared gobsmacked at the girl in front of them and started looking her over to see if she was even the same person. They opened their bond so they could talk about it properly.

 _She has the same hair._

 _She looks a bit different in her uniform, though._

 _She sorta, I dunno, fills it out more?_

Both of the twins almost blushed at that but they just glanced at each other.

 _She's got the scar._

 _She's a bit taller._

 _Do you think this has to do with what happened yesterday?_

 _Doubtful._

They were brought out of their thoughts by the topic of them, who rolled her eyes and glared at them, "Well? Going to share what you're thinking?"

This made the twins smirk at her, "Nope."

Professor Flitwick let the first years in, and Rose looked forward, looking at the Hat that sat on the three-legged stool, who was always one for theatrics.

The hall became silent, and a tear at the brim of the hat opened.

I've sorted many,

Now's the time for you.

In colors red, yellow, green and blue.

Friendships old may renew:

And begin again like ages past,

To fix what once was done, at last!

Think not of creed and not of caste,

When choosing friends you will amass

Within the houses where you reside,

As well as those you find beside.

Godric played the hero well,

But for a seer, he could not tell,

The strife that Salazar's flight befell,

These hallowed halls and wooded dell.

Bitter enemies they became,

Because of Godric's quest for fame;

That was their eternal shame,

Don't let their children do the same!

Listen well and hear my call:

Unite your houses one and all,

Do not falter, do not stall.

Rowena's lot are very smart,

Learning is a work of art:

Now it's time to play your part;

True wisdom comes from the heart.

With healer's touch and eagle's eye,

Don't let this chance pass you by.

For house unity you must try:

Don't let sleeping dragons lie!

Helga was a friendly witch,

A gifted metamorphmagus.

She loved each one like her own,

And Hogwarts fate she would bemoan;

Helga wished to end the fight,

And for Hogwarts to unite;

To prevent our current plight:

In all this there is a light.

Know those within and those without,

The walls and boundaries are thrown out;

That is what I want to shout:

Unity's what we're about!

For those here that start today,

Listen while I have my say;

Do as you will, not as others may.

The years above may listen,

But to new minds, I talk until

My message wades across the hall.

Friends to make and to defend,

Upon House pride do not depend;

Each one must amalgamate,

Combine, join, associate!

There was silence for a few moments. There was scattered applause, but everyone besides the Hufflepuffs felt particularly abused.

"When I call your name, please come up!" squeaked Professor Flitwick.

Rose immediately tuned out at this point and mused over the sorting hat's song. Godric Gryffindor was a seer? Helga Hufflepuff was a metamorphmagus? Rose shook her head and sighed. Gryffindor was obsessed with being a hero and _that_ was why he was against Slytherin? Rose's eyes trailed over to her twin and then over to Draco and she nodded to herself. She could definitely see that, especially replacing Godric with Harry and Salazar with Draco. On top of it, promoting house unity wasn't unheard of from the hat, but it wasn't normally that abrasive about it.

Before she knew it Flitwick was carrying away the hat and stool, and Hermione entered the Great Hall. After she sat, Dumbledore stood to speak.

Professor Dumbledore, though very old, always gave an impression of great energy. He had several feet of long, silver hair and beard, half-moon spectacles, and an extremely crooked nose. He was often described as the greatest wizard of the age. Rose was one of the few people who didn't trust him, and as he beamed around at the students, she felt a little queasy.

"Welcome!" said Dumbledore, the candlelight shimmering on his beard. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast. I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

"First, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Where originally there would have been some scattered, unenthusiastic applause, Rose, Harry, and the Weasley's all stood and clapped hard, cheering for the now blushing werewolf. Remus looked particularly shabby next to all the other teachers in their best robes, and Rose made note that she would be buying him new robes.

Rose looked down the table, where Professor Snape, the Potions master, was staring along the staff table at Professor Lupin. It was common knowledge that Snape wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but Rose wasn't all that surprised by the expression that twisted his thin, sallow face. It was beyond anger: it was loathing. Rose knew that expression all too well; it was the look Snape had every time he set eyes on Harry. Rose shook her head at his lack of subtlety and sighed.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued as the applause for Professor Lupin died away. "Well, I am sorry to tell you all that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. However I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

Rose looked at Fred and George in stunned silence before she exploded with cheers and loud clapping. The applause, which was rather tumultuous at the Gryffindor table, in particular, made Hagrid turn ruby-red in the face, with a wide grin hidden in the tangle of his black beard.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to stop clapping, and Professor Dumbledore started speaking again, they saw that Hagrid was wiping his eyes on the tablecloth.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden plates and goblets before them filled suddenly with food and drink. Rose, suddenly ravenous, helped herself to everything she could reach and began to eat.

It was a delicious feast; the fall echoed with talk, laughter, and the clatter of knives and forks. Rose, Fred, and George weren't eager for it to be over, but they were slowly falling into exhaustion; animagus transformations (no matter how incomplete) were simply not easy. Rose could feel her magical core trying to refill itself and she just wanted to curl up on her bed and sleep.

At long last, when the last morsels of pumpkin tart had melted from the golden platters, Dumbledore gave the word that it was time for them all to go to bed, and they slipped out of the great hall. Rose was practically being carried by George, who gave Fred a smirk, and they all made their way to the hidden entrance to Gryffindor Tower. A large portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress asked them, "Password?"

"Coming through, coming through!" Percy called from behind the crowd. "The new password's Fortuna Major!"

"Oh no," said Neville Longbottom sadly. He always had trouble remembering the passwords.

Through the portrait hole and across the common room, the girls and boys divided toward their separate staircases. Rose struggled to climb up the spiral staircase, and soon collapsed into her familiar four-poster bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose, George, and Fred walked down to the Great Hall together the next day. Rose yawned as she settled into her spot between the twins and rubbed her face tiredly.

"Sleep well?" Fred asked sarcastically.

Rose rolled her eyes and huffed, "Yes, I slept brilliantly thank you."

McGonagall came up with their schedules and handed them to them.

"Miss Potter, would you mind giving these schedules to your twin and his friends when they finally decide to appear?" she asked primly.

Rose nodded, "Of course Minnie."

The tight-lipped glare that Rose received in returned was the stuff of legends, and McGonagall practically hissed, "It's Professor McGonagall."

As she turned and swept away Rose was struck by now _Snapeish_ that was. She snorted and shook her head.

"What is it?" George asked.

"I think that Snape learned how to enter and exit a room from McGonagall."

Fred and George shared a look before bursting out laughing, "You're right!"

Harry walked in with Hermione and Ron just as Fred and George were calming down, and Harry plopped into the spot next to George.

"New third-year course schedules," said George, passing them over.

Rose felt eyes on her and looked up at Draco, who for once didn't look smug at all. If anything, he just looked sad. She attempted a small little wave, but he looked away without reciprocating.

"Ooh, good, we're starting some new subjects today," Hermione said happily while examining her new schedule.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "They've messed up your schedule. Look- they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time_."

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing, "see this morning? Nine o'clock, Divination. And underneath, nine o'clock, Muggle Studies. And" - Ron leaned closer to the schedule, disbelieving - " _look_ \- underneath that, Arithmancy, _nine o'clock_. I mean, I know you're good, Hermione, but no one's _that_ good. How're you supposed to be in three classes at once?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione shortly. "Of course I won't be in three classes at once."

"Well, then -"

"Pass the marmalade," said Hermione.

"But -"

"Oh, Ron, what's it to you if my schedule's a bit full?" Hermione snapped. "I told you, I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

Just then, Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"All righ'?" he said eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. "Yer in my firs' ever lesson! Right after lunch! Bin up since five getting' everything' ready… Hope it's okay… Me a teacher… hones'ly…."

He grinned broadly at all of them and headed off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat.

Fred shook his head, "Oh, you're in for it now, Rose."

"Yeah, maybe we should break your leg at lunch-" George said.

"-You know, so you don't have to go to class!"

Rose shook her head and glared at both of them, "Look, if you can figure out a way _without_ harming me to get me out of class like I was sick or something, then you could get me out of class."

Fred and George looked at each other then looked at her, "That's brilliant!"

"What is?" Rose asked with wide eyes.

"We could sell things at the shop!"

"What?"

"Yeah! We could just make things to give people nosebleeds-"

"-or to make them puke-"

"-or give them a fever-"

"-bloody hell, what if we made them faint?"

Rose groaned and hit her head on the table, "What have I done?"

Fred and George's eyes were glittering with mischief and they were smiling widely, "This is brilliant Rose! And we owe it all to you!"

The hall was starting to empty as people headed off toward their first lesson. Rose checked her course schedule.

"Look, I'd better go, Arithmancy is on the seventh floor!"

Fred and George groused as they shoved food into their mouths before standing with her, "Yeah, we suppose. Guess we better let you go to class."

Rose quickly hugged both of them, then hurried off to her class.

Septima Vector was a rather severe looking witch. She had a sharp, pointed face, dark brown hair, and almost black brown eyes. She hardly paid attention to anyone in the class as they all got into their seats, which they found were spaced so each person was by someone of a different house.

"You should know that Arithmancy is a very rigorous subject- in my opinion, the most rigorous taught at Hogwarts, and I expect a full effort from all of my students, regardless of their House," Professor Vector spoke up as soon as the whole class was present. "In this class, you will learn how to multiply matrices, how to do complex mathematical equations, and then on top of it, you will learn how to apply that to your spellcasting to make it more powerful, or how to apply it to potions making to make a new potion."

Professor Vector looked very serious all of a sudden, and her eyes landed heavily onto Rose.

"In order to succeed in this class, you will need to know a lot about magical theory, which I'm hopeful you already do. For instance, Miss Potter, why is wand movement so important to the casting of a spell?"

Rose's whole face turned red as everyone turned to stare at her. She was no Hermione, who would have simply blurted out the answer. She was Rose; the same Rose that was now terrified of getting the answer wrong.

It was an easy enough question, so Rose spoke just loud enough for the class to hear, "The movement of the wand aligns the magical energies with those embodied by the charm's intended effects. This alignment makes the charm easier to cast."

Professor Vector smiled briefly and nodded, "Very good. And tell me, what are the principle magical properties of the number seven?"  
Rose's face grew even more heated, "Well, seven is the most magically powerful number. More spells include an arithmetic factor of seven than any other number, and in magical fields that includes instances of sevenfold symmetry, the resonant energies often cause the magical effects to be more powerful and more stable. Numerologically, arranging objects in groups of seven can-"

"That's enough, Miss Potter, thank you. It's clear you, at least, have read the course books very thoroughly," she turned back to the class at large. "The important thing is that you can apply what you learn. For example, the geometric structure that the Lumos Charm uses is a sphere. The reason why is that you produce light by confining the uncontrolled magical energies that produce sparks around the tip of the wand and the most efficient shape of the confining field is a sphere."

Everyone was muttering quietly and most were taking notes furiously. Soon enough, however, Professor Vector had to let them go so they could get to their next classes.

Rose made her way to Professor McGonagall's transfiguration class alone, and she looked around, having sworn she had seen Hermione in her class with her. Shrugging it off, Rose went into Professor McGonagall's classroom. Rose chose a seat near the back of the room, and she noticed that a lot of the class members kept casting furtive glances at her twin, as though he were about to drop dead any moment. Rose was so distracted she didn't even pay attention to the one lesson that she should not have missed, which was about Animagi, and she hardly even noticed when she transformed herself in front of their eyes into a tabby cat with spectacle markings around her eyes.

"Really, what has got into you all today?" said Professor McGonagall, turning back into herself with a faint _pop_ , and staring around at them all. "Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

' _Sure it doesn't matter,'_ Rose thought sarcastically, ' _If it didn't matter she wouldn't have mentioned it.'_

Everybody's heads turned toward Harry again, but nobody spoke. Rose was close to getting irate when Hermione's hand rose into the air.

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and -"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say anymore, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

We all stared at her.

"Me," Harry finally said.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, fixing Harry with her beady eyes. "Then you should know, Potter, that Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens in her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speak ill of my colleagues-"

Professor McGonagall broke off, and they saw that her nostrils had gone white. She went on, more calmly, "Divination is one of the most imprecise branches of magic. I shall not conceal from you that I have very little patience with it. True Seers are very rare, and Professor Trelawney-"

She stopped again, and then said, in a very matter-of-fact tone, "You look in excellent health to me, Mister Potter, so you will excuse me if I don't let you off homework today. I assure you that if you die, you need not hand it in."

Rose let out a giant guffaw and Hermione laughed, which seemed to make Harry feel better. Not everyone was convinced, however. Ron still looked worried, and Lavender whispered, "But what about Neville's cup?"

When the Transfiguration class had ended, Rose made her way into the crowd that thundered towards the Great Hall for lunch. Rose hummed quietly as she settled herself at the table, a little ways down from where the Golden Trio had decided to sit.

She was distracted away from the fact that Ron apparently wasn't eating for once by Fred and George slipping in across from her.

"Hiya, Rose!" Fred said happily.

"We were thinking-"

"-All for your benefit, you know-"

"-Yes, boys, thinking really is hard for the two of you," Rose said with a smirk.

Fred and George floundered about for a minute before George spoke up.

"Hey! You can't just interrupt twin speak! It's against the rules! Besides, it was my turn to talk," he said with a pout.

Rose giggled and waved her hand for them to continue, but they appeared to be totally put off of their game.

"We just want you to be careful at Care of Magical Creatures," Fred summarized.

"Awww, don't worry, I will be. Oh, I think Draco's in that class!" Rose's eyes lit up with determination as she thought about how she could possibly get Draco to acknowledge their friendship, perhaps even in public!

Fred and George shared an uneasy glance, but before they could say anything there was a loud bang further down the table and bits of meat and carrots were flying everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away, causing Rose to frown.

"But she was in Divination, she didn't go to Arithmancy…"

Fred and George shrugged their shoulders helplessly, not knowing what was going on.

Rose was pleased to get out of the castle after lunch. Yesterday's rain had cleared; the sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off for their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class.

Ron and Hermione weren't speaking to each other, so Rose had easily taken Hermione off of Harry's hands to discuss Arithmancy. This allowed Harry to try to convince Ron that he needed to apologize for something he had said to Hermione. As they walked down the sloping lawn to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, Rose's heart threatened to burst out of her chest. She saw three only-too-familiar backs ahead of them that she recognized instantly as Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door of his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heels, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

For one nasty moment, Rose thought that Hagrid was going to lead them into the forest; Rose had tried to refuse to go in there for years, even though she was sure with the map she wouldn't get into too much trouble. However, Hagrid strolled off around the edge of the trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing in there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it- make sure yeh can see - now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books -"

"How?" grunted Crabbe.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

Rose, struck by sudden brilliance, stroked the spine of her book, "You stroke the spine of your book, Crabbe. It'll flop right open."

Rose took the belt that had been binding the book off and as if to prove her point the book fell open.

Hagrid beamed at Rose and watched as everyone opened up their books.

"Righ' then," said Hagrid, "So yeh've got yer books an' now yeh need the Magical Creatures. So I'll go an' get 'em. Hang on…"

He strode away from them into the forest and out of sight.

"God, this place is going to the dogs," said Theodore Nott loudly. "That oaf teaching classes, whose heard of such a thing?"

"Be quiet, Nott," Draco muttered quietly, elbowing the boy roughly.

"Oooooooh!" squealed Lavender Brown, pointing toward the opposite side of the paddock.

Trotting toward them were a dozen beautiful creatures. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and head of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of them had large, thick leather collars around their necks, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone started to draw back but Rose was entranced as Hagrid tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Rose knew exactly what Hagrid meant. Their coats were gleaming, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each one a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer-"

Rose was already practically pressed against the fence. Harry, Ron, and Hermione slowly started to approach with everyone else hiding behind them.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid. "Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do."

Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle weren't listening; they were talking in an undertone and Rose had a nasty feeling they were plotting how best to disrupt the lesson.

"Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right - who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed away but Rose's hand eagerly flung into the air, "I do Hagrid!"

There was an intake of breath from behind her, but she ignored them as she had Hagrid help her over the paddock fence.

"Good girl, Rose!" roared Hagrid. "Right then - let's see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He untied one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from its fellows, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the paddock seemed to be holding its breath. Harry and Draco were pressed against the paddock, both seeming to be willing to jump in at a moment's notice.

"Easy, now, Rose," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink…. Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Rose's eyes were wide and excited, so they were drying out rather quickly, but she didn't shut them. Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Rose with one fierce orange eye.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, Rose… now, bow…"

Rose bowed down and then looked up.

The hippogriff was still staring at Rose. It didn't seem to want to move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. Before he could continue on speaking, though, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into what was an unmistakable bow.

"Well done, Rose!" said Hagrid, ecstatic. "Right - yeh can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Rose moved at what she deemed an acceptable speed and reached out toward the beak of the Hippogriff. She patted the beak several times and the hippogriff closed its eyes lazily, as though enjoying it.

The class broke into applause, but Rose hardly noticed, "Oh, you're so beautiful!" she whispered in an overjoyed voice. Buckbeak preened under her kind words and Rose's face broke into the world's largest smile.

"Righ' then, Rose," said Hagrid. "I reckon he migh' let yeh ride him!"

Rose's heart swelled with excitement. She just hoped that riding the hippogriff was nothing to like riding a broomstick.

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Rose put her foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted herself onto it's back. Buckbeak stood up. Rose wasn't sure where to hold on; so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Go on, then!" roared Hagrid, slapping the hippogriff's hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side of Rose; she just had enough time to tighten her grip around the hippogriff's neck before they were soaring upward. It was nothing like a broomstick, and Rose knew immediately which one she preferred; riding the hippogriff was like being in a very loud, but very comfortable car. She felt safe, almost as if she were on a muggle rollercoaster.

Buckbeak flew her once around the paddock with her laughing and telling him how brilliant it was all the while and then headed back to the ground. Rose leaned back as the smooth neck lowered, feeling almost as if she would slip over the beak but knowing she wouldn't then felt a heavy thud as the four ill-assorted feet hit the ground.

"Good work, Rose!" roared Hagrid as everyone besides Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Rose's success, the rest of the class climbed cautiously into the paddock. Hagrid untied the hippogriffs one by one, and soon people were bowing nervously, all over the paddock. Neville ran repeatedly backward from his, which didn't seem to want to bend its knees. Ron, Harry, and Hermione practiced on the chestnut while Rose watched.

Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle had taken over Buckbeak. He had bowed to Nott, who was now patting his beak, looking disdainful. Rose immediately walked over, knowing that there was trouble afoot.

"This is very easy," Nott drawled, loud enough for everyone to hear him. "I knew it must have been, if Potter could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" he said to the hippogriff. "Are you, you great ugly brute?"

Rose had seen this coming from a mile away and immediately pushed Nott away, trying to calm the enraged hippogriff. The flash of steely talons had barely missed Nott, and Rose was desperate to keep this hippogriff safe from all harm.

"Woah, Buckbeak!" Rose yelled as the Hippogriff made angry noises and tried to get by her to his prey. "Hagrid, some help, please!" Rose yelled over her shoulder. The next moment Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar as he strained to get at Nott who was cowering behind Rose.

"How dare you let that creature try to harm me?!" Nott yelled and Rose turned around and socked him across the face, hearing the distinct sound of his nose breaking.

"Shut up!" she screeched. "If you had listened to Hagrid you would've known not to insult hippogriffs! You should be ashamed of yourself!"

Nott was rolling on the ground whimpering, holding his nose.

Rose was about to go in to attack him again when two sets of arms pulled her back and Hagrid was suddenly standing over Nott, "Rose, I hav' ter take poin's for this. Two weeks o' detention with me, an' twen'y poin's from Gryffindor."

Rose hung her head and sighed, bringing her anger back inside herself. She had always been an avid protector of animals and those who were weaker than her, and sometimes she forgot that getting violent about it wasn't the right thing to do.

Hagrid sent Nott out of the Paddock with Crabbe and Goyle, and Rose's arms were released. She turned around fully expecting to see Harry and Hermione and was shocked to see it was actually Draco and Harry.

The class came to an abrupt end and Rose tried to walk with Draco on the way back up to the castle, but none of the other Slytherins would let her close, claiming that she was just going to hurt him too.

They all climbed the stone steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they all watched her run up the marble staircase. The Slytherins, still muttering about Rose, headed away in the direction of their dungeon common room; Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rose proceeded upstairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"D'you think he'll be alright?" said Hermione nervously.

"'Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend broken bones in like a minute," said Harry, who wrapped his arm proudly around his sister's shoulders.

"That was a really brilliant, Rose," said Ron with a giant smile. "Didn't know you had it in you."

Rose blushed at all the attention she was receiving, "Well, you know, Charlie did teach me how to throw a punch."

Ron and Harry laughed and chorused, "Of _course_ it was Charlie!"

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, and Rose sat down with the twins.

"So, Care of Magical Creatures?" Fred pushed.

"Magical," Rose said with a smirk.

"Heard you punched someone," George said with a smirk.

"How did you hear that when I didn't?" Fred said with wide eyes.

"I have my ways," George said trying to be mysterious.

"Well, yeah, I punched Theodore Nott. He insulted a hippogriff. It was his own stupid mistake."

At this moment Hagrid walked up, trying his hardest to be stern and somber, "Rose, yeh'll have to repor' ter me cabin every nigh' at Eigh' o'clock startin' 'morrow."

Rose nodded and tried to hold in her smile, "Of course, Professor Hagrid. I really am sorry for disturbing your class."

Hagrid waved his giant hand, "Thin' nothin' o' it."

Hagrid walked away again and Fred and George whistled, "How long do you have detention for?"

"Two weeks."

Fred smirked, "Going after our record, dear heart?"

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "You're obnoxious."


	5. Chapter 5

Word quickly filled the school about Rose's right hook, and every time she looked even remotely upset they all gave her a wide berth. Everyone thought that she must be going mad, though, because every time she came back from detention she was smiling like a loon.

Truth be told, detentions with Hagrid were the best when he knew you liked animals as much as he did. In fact, detentions were downright brilliant. Every day she helped him take care of the creatures of the forest, she helped him take care of the hippogriffs, and at the end of detention they would sit together and discuss what she had learned that day. In all honesty, Rose was tempted to punch Nott again in his class just so she'd be able to stay in detentions with him.

The temptation to punch Nott again didn't stop there, though; far from it in fact. He didn't reappear in classes until late on Thursday morning, and when he had been seen before that he made a huge show about how much pain he was in. He swaggered into the dungeon halfway through double Potions on Thursday morning, acting, in Rose's opinion, as though he were the heroic survivor of some dreadful battle.

"How is it, Theodore?" simpered Pansy Parkinson. "Does it hurt much?"

"Yeah," said Nott, putting on a brave sort of grimace. Harry saw him wink at Crabbe and Goyle when Pansy wasn't looking, though.

"Settle down, settle down," said Professor Snape idly.

Rose bristled, knowing that if she had shown up to Snape's class late he would have given her detention. But because Nott was a _Slytherin…_

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Nott set up his cauldron right next to Rose's so that they were preparing their ingredients on the same table.

They worked in silence as they cut up daisy roots, and Rose growled under her breath when she knew he was close enough to hear, "If you try anything I will hurt you _much_ worse than a broken nose."

Her warning didn't stop him from opening his big mouth, though.

"Seen your pal Hagrid lately?" he whispered.

"You should know I have. I've had detention with him since I punched you," Rose whispered back aggressively, her eyes showing her anger.

"I'm afraid he won't be a teacher much longer," said Nott in a tone of mock sorrow. "Father's not very happy about his hippogriff trying to attack me-"  
"You keep talking and he'll be doing more than trying," Rose growled. "And if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to Hagrid or that Hippogriff, you'll find yourself in a world of pain faster than you can say 'unfair.'"

Nott backed off, and Rose knew he'd call off his father too. She had instilled fear into him, and she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. She took pleasure in the fact that his nose wasn't _quite_ as straight as it used to be.

A few cauldrons away, Neville was in trouble. Neville regularly went to pieces in Potions lessons; it was his worst subject, and his great fear of Professor Snape made things ten times worse. His potion, which was supposed to be a bright, acid green, had turned-

"Orange, Longbottom," said Snape, ladling some up and allowing it to splash back into the cauldron so that everyone could see. "Orange. Tell me, boy, does anything penetrate that thick skull of yours? Didn't you hear me say, quite clearly, that only one rat spleen was needed? Didn't I state plainly that a dash of leech juice would suffice? What do I have to do to make you understand, Longbottom?"

Neville was pink and trembling. He looked as though he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, sir," said Hermione, "please, I could help Neville put it right -"  
"I don't remember asking you to show off, Miss Granger," said Snape coldly, and Hermione went as pink as Neville. "Longbottom, at the end of this lesson we will feed a few drops of this potion to your toad and see what happens. Perhaps that will encourage you to do it properly."

Snape moved away, leaving Neville breathless with fear.

Rose had been hurriedly writing instructions to fix Neville's potion down and slid it to him so Hermione wouldn't get in trouble for helping him. She was good at taking falls for them, and Snape had never said that Rose couldn't help.

The lesson continued on. Neville slowly started righting his potion. The end of the lesson was in sight, and Snape strode over to Neville, who was cowering by his cauldron.

"Everyone gather 'round," said Snape, his black eyes glittering, "and watch what happens to Longbottom's toad. If he has managed to produce a Shrinking Solution, it will shrink to a tadpole. If, as I don't doubt, he has done it wrong, his toad is likely to be poisoned."

The Gryffindors besides Rose watched on fearfully. The Slytherins looked excited. Snape picked up Trevor the toad in his left hand and stuck a small spoon into Neville's potion, which was now green. He trickled a few drops down Trevor's throat.

There was a moment of hushed silence, in which Trevor gulped; then there was a small pop, and Trevor the tadpole was wriggling in Snape's palm.

The Gryffindor's burst into applause. Snape, looking sour, pulled a small bottle from the pocket of his robe, poured a few drops on top of Trevor, and he reappeared suddenly, fully grown.

"Five points from Gryffindor," said Snape, which wiped the smiles from every face. "I told you not to help him, Miss Granger."  
At this Rose boldly stuck herself into the conversation, "Actually I helped him, sir. You'll find the note I gave him on his desk."  
True to her words the note was right there.

Snape's sour expression turned worse, and he growled, "Take the points back then. Class dismissed."

Remus wasn't there when they arrived at his first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson. They all sat down, took out their books, quills, and parchment, and were talking when he finally entered the room. Lupin smiled and placed his new briefcase (courtesy of Rose complaining to Sirius) on the teacher's desk. He looked less shabby than usual, and he looked much healthier than he had on the train, as the full moon passed already.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

A few curious looks were exchanged as the class put away their books. They had never had a practical Defense Against the Dark Arts before, unless you counted the memorable class last year when Lockhart had brought a cage full of pixies to class and set them loose.

"Right then," said Remus in his best Professor voice. "If you'd follow me."

Puzzled but interested, the class got to its feet and followed him out of the classroom. He led them along the deserted corridor and around a corner, where the first thing they saw was Peeves the Poltergeist, who was floating upside down in midair and stuffing the nearest keyhole with chewing gum.

Peeves didn't look up until Remus was two feet away; then he wiggled his curly-toed feet and broke into song.

"Loony, loopy Lupin," Peeves sang. "Loony, loopy Lupin, loony, loopy Lupin -"

Rude and unmanageable as he almost always was, Peeves usually showed some respect toward the teachers. Most of them looked at Professor Lupin quickly to see how he would take this; to their surprise, he was still smiling. Rose was snickering behind her hand, sharing a mirthful glance with Harry, knowing _exactly_ where that song had come from.

"I'd take that gum out of the keyhole if I were you, Peeves," he said pleasantly. "Mr. Filch won't be able to get in to his brooms."

Filch was the Hogwarts caretaker, a bad-tempered squib who waged a constant war against the students and, indeed, Peeves. However, Peeves paid no attention to Remus's words, except to blow a loud wet raspberry.

Remus gave a small sigh and took out his wand.

"This is a useful little spell," he told the class over his shoulder. "Please watch closely."

He raised the wand to shoulder height, said, " _Waddiwasi!_ " and pointed it at Peeves.

With the force of a bullet, the wad of chewing gum shot out of the keyhole and straight down Peeves's left nostril; he whirled upright and zoomed away, cursing.

"Cool, sir!" said Dean Thomas in amazement.

"Thank you, Dean," said Remus, putting his wand away again. "Shall we proceed?"

They set off again, the class looking at Remus with increased respect. He led them down a second corridor and stopped, right outside the staffroom door.

"Inside, please," said Remus, opening it and standing back.

The staffroom, a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs, was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was sitting in a low armchair, and he looked around as the class filed in. His eyes were glittering and there was a nasty sneer playing around his mouth. As Remus came in and made to close the door behind him, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway, he turned on his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger or Miss Potter is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet, as did Rose. Harry glared at Snape and was about to say something before Rose tugged on his arm to stop him, noticing a strange look on Remus's face for a second.

The look disappeared in a second, and he simply raised his eyebrows.

"I was hoping Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went, if possible, even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left, shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Remus, beckoning the class toward the end of the room, where there was nothing but an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As Remus went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall.

"Nothing to worry about," said Remus calmly because a few people had jumped backward in alarm. "There's a boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this _was_ something to worry about, Rose included. Neville gave Remus a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Remus. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks - I've even met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. _This_ one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third years some practice.

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what _is_ a boggart?"

Rose was too distracted to offer an answer, so she let Hermione take it.

"It's a shape-shifter," she said. "It can take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Remus, and Hermione glowed. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means," he said, choosing to ignore Neville's small sputter of terror, "that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

Harry gave a small start at being called on and shrugged a little bit, "Er - because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Remus, and Hermione put her hand down, looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake- tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a boggart is simply, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a boggart is _laughter_. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

"We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please… _riddikulus!_ "

" _Riddikulus!_ " said the class together.

"Good," said Remus. "Very good. But that was the easy part, I'm afraid. You see, the word alone is not enough. And this is where you come in, Neville."

The wardrobe shook again, though not as much as Neville, who walked forward as though he were heading for the gallows.

"Right, Neville," said Remus. "First things first: what would you say is the thing that frightens you most in the world?"

Neville's lips moved, but no noise came out.

"Didn't catch that, Neville, sorry," said Remus cheerfully.

Neville looked around rather wildly, as though begging someone to help him, then said, in barely more than a whisper, "Professor Snape."

Nearly everyone laughed. Even Neville grinned apologetically. Remus, however, looked thoughtful.

"Professor Snape...hmm...Neville, I believe you live with your grandmother?"

"Er - yes," said Neville nervously. "But - I don't want the boggart to turn into her either."

"No, no, you misunderstand me," said Remus, now smiling. "I wonder, could you tell us what sort of clothes your grandmother usually wears?"

Neville looked startled, but said, "Well...always the same hat. A tall one with a stuffed vulture on top. And a long dress...green, normally...and sometimes a fox-fur scarf."

"And a handbag?" prompted Remus.

"A big red one," said Neville.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin. "Can you picture those clothes very clearly, Neville? Can you see them in your mind's eye?"

"Yes," said Neville uncertainty, plainly wondering what was coming next.

"When the boggart bursts out of this wardrobe, Neville, and sees you, it will assume the form of Professor Snape," said Remus. "And you will raise your wand - thus - and cry ' _Riddikulus'_ \- and concentrate hard on your grandmother's clothes. If all goes well, Professor Boggart Snape will be forced into that vulture-topped hat, and that green dress, with that big red handbag."

There was a great shout of laughter. The wardrobe wobbled more violently.

"If Neville is successful, the boggart is likely to shift his attention to each of us in turn," said Remus. "I would like all of you to take a moment now to think of the thing that scares you most, and imagine how you might force it to look comical…"

The room went quiet. Rose thought… What scared her most in the world?

Her first thought was Lord Voldemort - a Voldemort returned to full strength. But then more images started pushing their way through her mind; Harry dead on the ground, the twins angry at her, Sirius saying he should never have taken her in, Remus saying he didn't want to be around them anymore.

A giant mirror. Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Rose's eyes snapped open and looked around. Many people had their eyes shut tight. Ron was muttering to himself, "Take its legs off." Rose was sure he was talking about spiders.

"Everyone ready?" said Professor Lupin.

Rose felt a great lurch of fear. She wasn't ready! How could you make a _mirror_ less frightening? What if people thought she was vain? She didn't ask for more time, though; everyone else was nodding and rolling up their sleeves. She met Remus's eyes and helplessly shook her head.

"Neville, we're going to back away," said Remus. "Let you have a clear field, all right? I'll call the next person forward….Everyone back, now, so Neville can get a clear shot -"  
They all retreated, backed against the walls, leaving Neville alone beside the wardrobe. He looked pale and frightened, but he had pushed up his sleeves and was holding his wand ready.

"On the count of three, Neville," said Professor Lupin, who was pointing his own wand at the handle of the wardrobe. "One - two - three - _now_!"

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hook-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

Neville backed away, his wand up, mouthing wordlessly. Snape was bearing down upon him, reaching inside his robes.

" _R - r - riddikulus!"_ squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress and a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Remus shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

Parvati walked forward, her face set. Snape rounded on her. There was another crack, and where he had stood was a bloodstained, bandaged mummy; its sightless face was turned to Parvati and it began to walk toward her very slowly, dragging its feet, its stiff arms rising-

" _Riddikulus!"_ cried Parvati.

A bandage unraveled at the mummy's feet; it became entangled, fell face forward, and its head rolled off.

"Seamus!" roared Remus.

Seamus darted past Parvati.

 _Crack!_ Where the mummy had been was a woman with floor-length black hair and a skeletal, green-tinged face - a banshee. She opened her mouth wide and an unearthly sound filled the room, a long, wailing shriek that made the hair on the back of Rose's neck stand on end -

" _Riddikulus!"_ shouted Seamus.

The banshee made a rasping noise and clutched her throat; her voice was gone.

 _Crack!_ The banshee turned into a rat, which chased its tail in a circle, then - _crack!_ \- became a rattlesnake, which slithered and writhed before - _crack!_ \- becoming a single, bloody eyeball.

"It's confused!" shouted Remus. "We're getting there! Dean!"

Dean hurried forward.

 _Crack!_ The eyeball became a severed hand, which flipped over and began to creep along the floor like a crab.

" _Riddikulus!"_ yelled Dean.

There was a snap, and the hand was trapped in a mousetrap.

"Excellent! Ron, you next!"

Ron leapt forward.

 _Crack!_

Quite a few people screamed. A giant spider, six feet tall and covered in hair, was advancing on Ron, clicking its pincers menacingly. For a moment, Rose thought Ron had frozen. Then-

" _Riddikulus!"_ bellowed Ron, and the spider's legs vanished; it rolled over and over; Lavender Brown squealed and ran out of its way and it came to a halt at Harry's feet. He raised his wand, ready, but-

"Here!" shouted Remus suddenly, hurrying forward.

 _Crack!_

The legless spider had vanished. For a second, everyone wildly looked around to see where it was. Rose saw the full moon hanging in the air in front of Remus almost immediately, though.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Remus said, almost lazily.

 _Crack!_

"Forward Neville, and finish him off!" said Lupin as the boggart landed on the floor as a cockroach. _Crack!_ Snape was back. This time, Neville charged forward looking determined.

" _Riddikulus!"_ he shouted, and they had a split second's view of Snape in his lacy dress before Neville let out a great "Ha!" of laughter, and the boggart exploded, burst into a thousand tiny wisps of smoke, and was gone.

"Excellent!" cried Remus as the class broke into applause. "Excellent, Neville. Well done, everyone… Let me see….five points to Gryffindor for every person to tackle the boggart - ten for Neville because he did it twice...and five each to Hermione and Harry."

"But I didn't do anything," said Harry.

"You and Hermione answered my questions correctly at the start of the class, Harry," said Remus lightly. "Very well, everyone, an excellent lesson. Homework, kindly read the chapter on boggarts and summarize it for me...to be handed in on Monday. That will be all."

Talking excitedly, the class left the staffroom. Rose, however, stayed behind.

"You didn't need to stop Harry from facing it," Rose said with a small blush as she looked at her favorite guardian.

"I know, but I wasn't sure what he was afraid of, and after seeing your panic-stricken face when I asked if everyone was ready I decided it was best to not risk it with him, either."

Rose nodded absently and looked down, "Would you think I was vain if my boggart was a mirror?"

Remus blinked for a second but tried not to let his surprise register on his face, "No. Quite the contrary, but I have a feeling this is no ordinary mirror?"

Rose shook her head and sighed, "The Mirror of Erised."

Remus's eyebrows rose swiftly, "You're afraid of your heart's desire?"

Rose blushed and shook her head adamantly, "No! I mean - ah - fine! Yes! Just… Just a little…"

Remus lead Rose out of the room and smiled at her, "You, my dear, are a puzzle indeed."

Rose turned very red at that, and she heard loud laughter coming down the hall in the form of the Weasley twins. She shared a look with Remus and he smiled, apparently making some connections on your own.

"Perhaps facing your heart's desire would do you some good, hmm?"

Rose squeaked and quickly ran away, almost not registering Remus's laughter behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius Black had never been the type of person to keep a secret from those he cared about. Then again, Sirius Black also wasn't the type who liked being alone. Currently, he was both alone and keeping a secret.

Earlier that day, the currently brooding man had received a memo and had gone to the Ministry to see what the hullabaloo was about. What he was told had almost made him throw a temper tantrum, and his magic had felt all out of sorts ever since.

 _Apparently_ , Peter Pettigrew had escaped. _Apparently,_ he had inside help. _Apparently,_ there was an auror out there who was in cahoots with the rat. _Apparently,_ they had thought it was Sirius.

He had been immediately apprehended and questioned. They had quickly apologized to the enraged man realized their mistake when the room he was in was quickly destroyed. They, of course, should have known not to question him. He had been working tirelessly for _years_ to find Pettigrew, but they offered him no compensation.

The only thing anyone knew, was that the night before Pettigrew disappeared he had laughed loudly and said, "They're at Hogwarts!"

Now, on top of the Ministry's fumble with the stupid rat, they had to make sure that Harry and Rose were safe and sound.

They were going to post dementors around the school. Fucking _dementors._ Nothing Sirius said, nothing _Dumbledore_ said would change their minds. dementors at a school!

Sirius growled and threw his glass at the wall watching it shatter into hundreds of pieces.

"Dammit!" he growled, ignoring the glass as he stepped towards the floo and threw in the powder.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!"

The swirl of green flames left the house, once again, empty.

* * *

Rose laughed from where she sat on Fred's bed. They had a giant cauldron in the middle of the room at the moment that kept booming and bubbling. The twins claimed that they knew what they were doing, but Rose had been paying attention to their occasionally panic-stricken expressions.

"Look, Rose, it wasn't a laughing matter!" Fred said with a scowl. "I'm completely serious! That stupid dog was _totally_ bloodthirsty!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry. There was definitely foam coming from its mouth and everything? You poor dear!"

George snickered behind Fred's shoulder and Fred sent a sharp glare at him before turning back to Rose, "Okay, maybe not foam… But it was giant!"

"Yeah, how old were you again?"

There was a moment of silence before George decided to help Rose, "Five."

"Hey!" Fred yelled with a glare.

"Shoulder height at five years old isn't all that impressive for a dog. It's a medium sized dog at best."

Fred groaned, "Fine! So it wasn't rabid and it wasn't giant! Happy now?"

"Yes," Rose said emphatically.

Fred muttered under his breath, "Still bloody terrifying."

Rose rolled her eyes and watched the twins messing around with their potion. She hummed as she attempted to get back to work on the project in front of her. It was, after all, nearly done, she just had to apply the different passwords to it.

Honestly, out of all the spells they had had to apply to this piece of parchment, this should have been easy. It doesn't take a genius to apply a password to something, anyone could do it. Couldn't they? She groaned in the back of her throat and stared at the book in front of her, hoping that the answer would just jump off the page at her.

She flipped the page, ignoring the twins sudden bickering, and smirked as she took out her wand. A simple flicking motion and the spoken words would cause a jet of black to shoot from the user's wand and create a password for the object.

Taking a deep breath and spoke clearly, " _Verbum meum transibit_ Gentle Heart."

With a flick of her wand, the black jet hit the paper, causing it to shudder for a moment. She squealed and took a deep breath for a second, her face getting flushed at the excitement of the situation. She flicked through a couple of pages again looking for what she wanted before she pointed her wand directly at the map again.

" _Ad finem_ mischief managed," this time a white light shot from her wand and sank into the paper.

She yelled at her victory and put her wand on the map, "Mischief managed."

The intricate lines of the halls, the people walking around, even the words at the top of the map disappeared. Rose's eyes were alight with the victory as she pressed her wand to the map again, "Gentle Heart."

The inky lines slowly came out from underneath her wand tip and Rose gave an excited yell, not noticing that she had the twins full attention. Rose laughed loudly and happily and the twins smirked as they walked over to her.

"I'm so excited I could kiss you!" George said with a smirk.

"I'm so excited I think I will," Fred said, his eyes alight with amusement as he captured her chin with one hand and pressed his lips against hers.

Rose's brain didn't know how to feel about this, but her heart did. She relaxed into the kiss and blushed as he pulled away. Part of her wanted to bring up the fact that she liked both of them equally, but she didn't end up having to.

"Well, if you can I can," said George as he pulled her towards him and kissed her just like his brother had.

Rose was on overload when George released her. Her eyes were wide, her cheeks were pink, and she was absolutely certain that she looked like a fool. The twins shared a look and smirked, although Rose could see that they felt uncertain.

"So good you're speechless?" they asked together.

Rose snapped out of her stupor, her blush increasing tenfold, "Both of you?"

The twins shrugged, "Both of us?"

Rose smiled and pulled them both in for a hug, "This… This is great!" Rose laughed happily.

She felt the twins relax as they wrapped their arms around her too.

"So, this may be a bit late-"

"- We know it's late-"

"-But would you -"

"- Rose Lillian Potter -"

"-Do us -"

"-The honor -"

"Of being your boyfriend's?" they said together.

Rose laughed happily and nodded, "Of course!"

They all embraced for a moment longer before the twins sat next to her, "Now, tell us those spells so we can have this map over and done with!"

Rose happily taught them the spells, and soon, the map was finished.

Rose smiled happily as the words filled out onto the map again.

 _Messrs. Weasley and Weasley and Miss Potter_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

 _are proud to present_

 **THE JOKESTER'S MAP**

The map, just like the original, showed every detail of the Hogwarts castle and grounds. There were tiny ink dots moving around it, each labeled with a name in Rose's minuscule writing. Rose bent over it and saw that there was Professor Dumbledore pacing in his study again, but, this time, her godfather was with him.

She frowned and glanced back at her twins, "Why is Sirius here?"

Fred's eyebrows rose high on his forehead as he looked at the map, "Well, for whatever reason, McGonagall is heading towards our common room. Better get down there so we don't get into trouble."

They cleaned up their mess, the potion having been destroyed and cleaned up awhile ago, and they all went down into the common room. Not long after their entrance, Professor McGonagall entered too.

"Ah, Miss Potter, do you know where your brother is?" she asked.

Rose blinked in confusion before she glanced back at the Weasley twins who shook their heads, "No, sorry Professor. What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, Miss Potter, but I've been sent to collect you two."

Just then Harry came bounding down the stairs, "Hey has anyone seen- oh! Hello, Professor!"

Rose raised her eyebrows at his overly innocent posture, but let him keep at it, "It's a good thing you're here Harry, Professor McGonagall was here looking for us."

Harry frowned but nodded, "Okay, well, we're both here now."

Rose rolled her eyes and looked at Professor McGonagall who waved them both towards her, "Follow me, Potters'."

Rose and Harry followed her all the way to Dumbledore's office without speaking a word, but Rose decided to put her twin on equal footing with her. She opened her link to him and sent towards him the information that Sirius was up there too.

He nodded his head as they came up to the gargoyle to let her knew that he understood.

"Professor McGonagall, why are we here? We didn't do anything wrong?" Rose asked, knowing that not asking anything would be strange.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to the both of you," she said calmly. "Lemon drops."

The staircase rumbled to life and Rose and Harry jumped onto it, riding it up to the top without the Professor.

"Why is he here?" Harry hissed into her ear.

Rose shrugged helplessly, "Maybe he's tired of being alone? You know how he is."

"But then why didn't he wait until after dinner? You and I both know Remus wants to see us both."

Rose nodded but didn't bother replying as they were outside the door now. She knocked on the door, and it swung open.

"Ah, Miss Potter, Mister Potter, come in," Dumbledore said as the twins made their way in.

Sirius was standing by the fireplace, and Rose easily arranged a shocked expression, "Sirius?"

Sirius nodded, and his face didn't split into the normal smile he had when he had finally seen them after awhile.

"We've called you up here to discuss some things of utmost importance," Dumbledore said as he nodded his head to the chairs in front of his desk. "As you may remember, Peter Pettigrew was captured the day before school reconvened."

The twins nodded and glanced at each other, both of their hearts dropping. There was only one reason this would have been brought up.

"He has escaped his imprisonment."

Rose felt her world tilt on its axis, even though she had been expecting this statement for at least five seconds.

 _At least for the moment._

Draco had been expecting this! Rose's heart thundered to life inside her chest, and she felt the blood rush to her brain. No, no, no! Draco couldn't have expected this!

Could he?

No! He couldn't!

He could.

The conversation carried on around her, she couldn't hear anything they said, though. It was as if her whole head had was under water. This was terrible, what if Draco got in trouble for this? What if he had been trying to warn her?

Wait. He had been trying to warn her! He couldn't get in trouble if he had tried to help! Rose's heart calmed down and she zoned back into the conversation.

"- therefore dementors will be placed all around the school for both of your protection. They have been instructed to stay away from the students, but I found it prudent to inform you two sooner, as you may have an adverse effect on you both."

Rose shuddered, "dementors? Really?"

"Yes, really," Sirius growled. "The Ministry won't listen to anyone about it."

Rose sighed, "And how do you think they're going to affect us?"

"It's quite possible that your reaction won't be as bad as Harry's, considering you've never been in as much danger as him. They make you relive your worst memories, they pull all the happiness out of you."

Rose groaned. Of course, there were going to be beings that made her upset right after a life altering good thing happened to her!

"We believe that you will be fine, but we wanted to extend an offer to the two of you," Dumbledore said with a smile.

"What type of offer?" Rose asked, alway wary of the man that sat in front of her.

"An offer to learn how to fight off dementors."

"How?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Like this," Sirius said with a smirk. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A wispy white dog erupted from the end of Sirius's wand and jumped through the air around the room before disappearing.

"This is a very complicated spell, there are many adults who can not do it," Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes but a stern expression.

"I'm in," said Harry immediately.

Rose nodded slightly, "I'll do it too."

They left the room afterward and parted ways. Dinner was not all that far away, and Rose knew that the twins had their new map so they would know where to find her. She started making her way towards the Great Hall and sighed tiredly. So much for having a good day.

"You okay, Rose?" a voice she could easily recognize said from behind her.

She whirled around, "Draco!"

He blinked and said rather lackluster, "Yes, that does appear to be my name."

"You haven't talked to me in ages!"

"You haven't talked to me either."

Rose blushed at the truth of that statement, "Well, I mean, I've tried to but the Slytherin's-"

"They have a right to be protective. You did punch Nott in the face and break his nose."

Rose blushed more, "Yes, well-"

"No, he didn't particularly deserve it. I'm sure Buckbeak could have managed on his own."

Rose smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, you're right."

"Back to the original question, though, are you okay?"

Rose nodded and sighed, "Pettigrew escaped."

Draco nodded and frowned, "I thought he would… Rose I need-"

"Hey, Rose!" Fred yelled from down the hallway.

"There you are!" George said with a large smile, but Rose could see that they didn't trust Draco at all.

Rose frowned and turned back to Draco after glaring at the twins, "What do you need, Draco?"

Draco eyed the twins distrustfully and subconsciously rubbed his jaw, "Nothing, Rose. Take care of yourself. Be careful."

The twins seemed to hear an underlying threat and glared at the back of the retreating boy, "Was he bothering you, Rose?"

Rose growled and glared at them both, "Not at all."

They both heard the unspoken 'but you are.' They looked a bit sheepish as a blush started creeping up their necks, "Sorry, we just don't like him much."  
"Yeah, after the fight last year-"

"What fight?" Rose said, her eyes zeroing in on the two suddenly sheepish boys.

"Well, you see-"

"No, I don't," Rose growled. She turned her sharp gaze to George, who hadn't attempted to speak yet, "You're telling the full story _now_."

George gulped and sighed, "Well, last year, the day Hermione got petrified and the quidditch game was canceled, you sort of yelped and ran off, right? And well, Malfoy had been watching you and we didn't think it was very friendly, so we… Well… There was a lot of yelling… And maybe one of us got a little physical, nothing he didn't do back!"

Rose growled and turn to Fred, who she knew was the more emotional of the two boys, "I swear if _that's_ why he was rubbing his jaw when he saw you-"  
"Who says it was me?" Fred said with a frown but a proud glint in his eyes.

"Your eyes. Now. You two will apologize. Not right now, not today, maybe not even this year, but you _will_ apologize to Draco."

"When he proves himself to us we will," Fred said stubbornly while George nodded.

Rose sighed, "Fine."

Rose rubbed her face and hugged both of the twins for a moment to calm herself down. The first day of dating the twins and they had already butted heads. This ought to be fun. The second their arms surrounded her though she realized that she would rather fight with them every day then never be with them. She took a deep breath and leaned against them for a second more before pulling back.

"Come on, we need to get to dinner. Dumbledore has news for everyone."

When everyone was finally in the Great Hall Dumbledore stood in front of them all, "I'm sorry to hold dinner, but I do have an announcement to make. You are not yet aware, but our school will be playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He paused for a second, and Rose realized that Dumbledore really wasn't happy with the dementors guarding the school.

"They are to be stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore continued, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises - or even Invisibility Cloaks," he added blandly, and Harry and Ron glanced at each other, not bothering to be discreet. "It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors," he said.

Percy, who was sitting a few seats down from Rose and the twins, puffed out his chest again and stared around impressively. Dumbledore paused again; he looked very seriously around the hall, and nobody moved or made a sound.

Dumbledore nodded at everyone, "Remember, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light. That is all."

Dumbledore sat down and discussion broke out all over the hall.

"Dementors? How is this going to affect quidditch?" she heard Oliver Wood groan.

Fred shook his head and leaned down so he was closer to Rose's ear, "So that's why Sirius was here? He was worried about the Dementors?"

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah, they're going to teach Harry and I how to cast a Patronus."

"Well, it'll be easier for you, won't it?" George said as he had been listening in. "Considering your training."

Rose hummed thoughtfully. She knew he was referring to her trying to accomplish the full body transformation to become an Animagus. The only issue was that she didn't have proper control yet.

"I doubt it. It hasn't happened yet."

They nodded and tucked into their food, leaning down to place gentle kisses on her cheeks.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Harry asked from his spot across the table.

Rose's face immediately flushed as she looked at the two boys next to her.

"What was what for?" Fred asked easily as he started eating a chicken leg he had picked up.

"Don't think I didn't notice. You two totally just kissed her cheeks!" Harry said, his green eyes wide as Ron nodded along dumbly. Hermione's hands rose up to her mouth and she stared at Rose, who nodded her head slowly.

"Well, I mean we are allowed to kiss our girlfriend's cheeks, aren't we?" George asked easily as he placed a piece of toast on Rose's plate.

"Girlfriend?!" Harry sputtered. "Both of you?"

Rose blushed, "Yes, Harry, it does happen sometimes."

"It's called a triad," Hermione offered helpfully. "It actually gives your magic a boost if you maintain one for long enough."

Rose nodded and blushed slightly, "Yeah, actually I'm in contact with someone whose part of a triad. It's fascinating!"

Fred and George hummed, "You know, now that I think about it I think our Uncle's Gideon and Fabian were in a triad. We can send a letter to mom about it."

At that moment it seems that a light bulb went off in their mind, and their faces paled. Rose laughed at their expressions and shook her head.

"Yeah, you actually have to tell your mother. That's not the big worry right _now,_ though. Right now we have to worry about Remus."

At that moment, six sets of eyes shot up to look at the head table. Remus was sitting there, staring at Rose and the Weasley twins with a mixture of amusement and protectiveness. The twins waved cheekily at him, but as soon as they turned around they groaned, "We're doomed."


	7. Chapter 7

Remus Lupin had not expected this. He had not prepared for this; in fact, he was fairly sure that this was actually Sirius's job. Granted, he didn't think that either of them would be in this situation until next year at the earliest.

Why did Rose take after her godfather and not her bumbling father? Remus groaned and put his head in his hands, drawing the attention of Minerva McGonagall.

"What is it, Remus? Are you in pain?" Minerva worried over her fellow colleague, who she had watched grow up.

Down the table a ways Snape snorted indelicately, "I'd be in pain too if I were him."

There was quiet murmuring across the table before Severus decided to elucidate, "It appears that Miss Potter and the Weasley twins are closer than usual."

There were nods and oh's of understanding coming around the table Minerva shook her head and sighed, "Well, yes. I had been wondering when that would happen. Actually…" she turned her sharp gaze on to Dumbledore, "I take it to mean that I lost?"

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling tenfold, "I told you not to question me, my dear. I did try to warn you."

If McGonagall had been a cat in that moment her hair would be standing up on end. She fished out five Galleons from her robe and put them in front of Dumbledore. "Well, there you go, Albus. Your winnings."

"Ahh, Minerva, seeing young love is winning enough. Alas, I won't pass up the money either," he placed the coins in his pocket and Remus's eyebrows were almost touching his hairline.

"Wait, you were betting on Rose's ummm…..relationship with the twins?" Remus asked part of him angry and the other part amused.

Severus sighed, "Yes, they seem to think that teaching isn't rewarding enough, so they occasionally take bets on students. For instance, I believe they have one going about Draco Malfoy at the moment."

Remus shook his head and sighed, "That's a way to do it I guess, but what am I going to do about Rose, Fred, and George? Because if they're together… How many students have formed a triad while in school, Albus?"

Albus hummed thoughtfully, "In my time, which is not inconsiderable, there have been two triads formed at Hogwarts, and the members of both grew to be very powerful. I predict that the same will happen in this instance if magic blesses them."

"If _magic_ blesses them?"

* * *

"Really, Remus, there's no need to worry about Rose and the twins," Victoria said from her perch on the arm of his couch. "She's been talking to Sarah an awful lot, and they seem to mainly talk about triads and what happens in them. I mean, I'm not sure if magic has blessed Sarah's triad as of yet, but-"

"No, Victoria, what is this whole 'if magic blesses them' thing? I need to know so I can prepare."

Victoria actually rolled her eyes at him, "It really isn't something you prepare for. It just… Happens. Some people say it only happens after they consummate, others say it happens once all of them are on the same page, and there are the few that say it happens when magic thinks they need it most."

"When they _consummate?!_ "

"That is what I said, yes. And I don't mean as one on one, I mean the three of them together. But honestly, Remus, I think you're worrying about this for no reason, we have _other_ things to worry about."

"Yes, like what Sirius will do to them when he finds out."

Victoria lightly punched his arm, "Or how about what we're going to do about Pettigrew?"

Remus sighed, "Yes, or that."

* * *

As the dementors settled in around the school, so did an unnerving chill that seemed to follow everyone. The only ones who were unaffected were those who kept themselves so busy that they couldn't even tell there was a difference. Among those who were unaffected were all of the members of the Gryffindor quidditch team. They had started practicing three times a week, and they left no time for anything other than doing their homework and sleeping afterward. Rose was slightly miffed about it, but she couldn't be too upset, as the twins were trying to give her time with them.

Rose, as Dumbledore had guessed, was strangely affected by the mere presence of the dementors being nearby. The cold she felt was more pronounced than other peoples, but she couldn't ask her twin if he felt the same because he was always busy. So, seeing as he hardly mentioned the dementors, she threw herself into her studies and her animagus transformation. Her grades, which had been great before hand, sky-rocketed and Rose could tell that Hermione was getting irritated. Where before they had tied in everything Rose was now overtaking her. Rose hadn't really thought about this fact, as she was just trying to get through the day, but Hermione had certainly noticed.

"Rose, can we talk?" Hermione asked her one day, her normally frizzy hair even more so.

"Hmm?" Rose asked, tearing her eyes away from her Potions text just long enough to recognize that it was Hermione who spoke. "What is it, 'Mione?"

"How did your grades get so much better?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

There was a moment of silence before Rose realized Hermione was still there. Not wanting to be rude she stuck a bookmark where she was and gently closed the book.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, what was that?"

"How did your grades get so much better?"

Rose blinked and frowned, "Oh. Well, I guess it might have something to do with the fact that I'm studying more than usual. With the twins practicing all the time I'm generally alone now, so I just… Study."

Hermione made a noncommittal noise and sighed, "Look, I just want to know how your grades got better so I can do the same. We've been tying in everything for two years now, and I want it to stay that way."

Rose frowned, "I'm being honest, Hermione, I'm just studying more than usual. And honestly, your grades are slipping. You're overworked. Which, by the way, I want to talk to you about."

Rose watched at Hermione's expression morphed from annoyed to anxious, "What do you mean?"

Rose smirked, "I, Miss Granger, pay attention more than your two best friends do. I listen to what you say better than they do, and I pay attention to your whereabouts. For instance, I heard you mention that Arithmancy is so much better than Divination, but it would be impossible for you to go to both on the same day, as they are at the same time. However, even though I see you in our Arithmancy class, the boys are convinced they also see you in Divination. Now, Hermione, tell me, how could _that_ be possible?"

Hermione looked around anxiously and leaned closer to Rose, "Listen, you can't tell _anyone_ okay?"

Rose nodded and smiled, "Pinky promise?"

They quickly pinky promised and then Hermione sighed, "I'm taking all of my classes thanks to this," she pulled a golden chain out from around her neck and at the very end was an hourglass, "this is my time-turner. I've been using it to get to all of my classes, and to get all of my work done."

"But let me guess, you haven't been using it to get enough sleep."

At Hermione's guilty expression Rose sighed, "You start getting enough sleep, and I won't have to tell Minnie that I think you're going loopy."

Hermione gasped, "You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I won't. I'll just tell her that you're hardly sleeping at all and that you're constantly working on homework for classes that you haven't even attended."

Hermione sighed, but nodded, "Fine. Okay."

Rose smirked, "Good talk, Hermione."

Rose opened up her potions text and started working again, letting Hermione slip away to think about what she had told her.

* * *

One evening, Harry, Fred, and George returned to the common room together to find the room buzzing excitedly. They walked over to where Rose, Hermione, and Ron sat by the fireside as they completed some star charts for Astronomy.

"What's happened?" Harry as soon as he was close enough.

"First Hogsmeade weekend," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had settled himself next to Rose on the floor. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets."

George, unlike his brother, was not content to sitting next to Rose and picked her up and placed her on his lap, "Are you going to go, Rose?"

Rose hummed thoughtfully. While going to Hogsmeade would be an appreciated break, it was on Halloween, which Remus wouldn't want to be alone on. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back into George's chest, "Perhaps. I'll have to talk to Remus before hand, see if he can spend time with Sirius or if he'll need me or Harry nearby."

They nodded in understanding and zoned back into the conversation that the Golden Trio was having.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.

Rose snorted when she noted that Crookshanks was chewing on a spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart, "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned, and they all returned to work on their star charts, except for Fred and George who preferred whispering quietly into Rose's ear, telling her how intelligent and beautiful she was just so they could see her blush.

"You can copy mine if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart towards Harry.

Rose and Hermione pursed their lips but didn't say anything. Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Rose finished her chart and gently pulled him into her arms, noting that he was seemingly irritated with something.

"So, Rose, tell me, have you practiced recently?" George asked, his breath tickling her neck gently.

"Yeah, and I think I'm close to finishing."

"Oh?" George asked as he watched her set Crookshanks down again.

"Yeah. I'm just struggling with the head. You two?"

Fred shrugged, "Haven't had much time to practice, have we?"

Rose nodded her understanding and curled up closer to George who wrapped his arms around her. Rose let out a contented sigh and reached out a hand to take a hold of Fred's hand. She enjoyed the relaxing moment before Harry huffed from behind her.

"Oi, you're still my sister so if you could just leave this stuff to a minimum around me that'd be great."

Rose rolled her eyes and stretched before slowly getting up, having been getting tired anyways. "Oh, Harry, I eagerly await the day that you find someone you actually like and I can put you through all of this. Either way, I think it's about time for me to go to sleep, g'night everyone."

"Goodnight, Rose," was the general answer, but the twins stood up and hugged her and kissed her on both cheeks also, murmuring to her to sleep well. Her blush was clearly prominent on her cheeks as she walked up to her room and quickly fell asleep.

The next day Rose went to talk to Remus after classes were done. She knocked on the door to his office and entered once he said to. She looked around his office and nodded in appreciation of its simple decorations.

"Rose? What brings you here? Not that I mind, of course, it's just rare for you to visit," Remus said with a bright smile as the door shut behind her.

"Oh, it's just… Well, you see…" Rose sighed and sat in front of the desk that he sat behind frowning slightly at how strange it felt to try to talk to him like this. She noticed his expression becoming worried, though, and she blushed. "Honestly, there's nothing wrong. It's just the first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."  
"Ahh, Hogsmeade. A good place to go and relax with your friends," Remus said, leaning back and obviously thinking about his time with his fellow Marauders. "I fail to see how this could be an issue, Sirius signed your permission slip ages ago, and you and I both know there will be extra aurors there to make sure nothing bad happens."

"It's more the day that it falls on that's the issue," Rose said with a meaningful look in his direction.

"Ahh."

There was silence for a moment as they both collected their thoughts before Remus continued, "I will be here on Halloween, but I promise you, Rose, I will not be alone. Sirius has already gotten

permission to visit, and neither he nor I would want you to miss this experience for anything."

Rose sighed from relief, not having even recognized that she had honestly been worried about his answer, "So you promise you won't need me or Harry to come and make sure you're okay? You'll be able to have some time with Sirius?"

Remus smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, I promise. There's no need for you to worry about anything besides having fun."

Rose nodded and smiled brilliantly at her favorite guardian before thinking again, "Speaking of which, how is Sirius? He was… Angry the last time I saw him."

Remus nodded solemnly, "Rightly so, don't you think? He's calmed down, but I believe that that's mostly due to Victoria's influence. She's practically moved into the Abode for this school year so that he doesn't have to be alone, and after Pettigrew escaped she's been a constant for him. He's gotten back to the determined Sirius that we're all used to."

Rose nodded and stretched, "I still need to tell him about…" she cast a sudden nervous glance at Remus choking on her words as she realized she had yet to talk to _either_ of her guardians about her relationship with the Weasley twins.

"Ahh, yes. About that…" Remus cast a critical eye at her and shook his head. "I believe congratulations are in order."

Rose breathed a sigh of relief that Remus noticed immediately, "Yes, even though you have avoided talking to me about the subject, the twins came to me and have thoroughly convinced me that this is a good idea. I believe that this has been a long time coming, considering they've had a crush on you even before you turned eleven and you're now thirteen."

Rose blushed at the reminder and looked at Remus shyly, "So you approve…?"

"Of course I do."

Rose quickly leaned across the desk and hugged him tightly before moving back again, "Thank you! When I tell Sirius you'll help convince him not to kill the twins, right?"

Remus sighed and shook his head, "It appears that that is my lot in life, so I suppose so."

Rose giggled and started backing towards the door, "Thank you so much, Remus! I'll come visit after the Hogsmeade trip!" and just like that, she was out the door, leaving a smiling werewolf behind her.

Rose quickly walked away and pulled out The Prankster's Map and scanned it for Fred and George. She found them making their way to the Great Hall, no doubt for dinner, and she quickly took off in that direction, turning the map off. She was running through secret passageways and carefully checking for Filch every time she entered another corridor, but she soon found Fred and George.

"Hi, guys!" she chirped as she came up behind them and wedged her way in between them.

"Hi, Rose!" they chorused as George slung his right arm around her shoulders and Fred wrapped his left arm around her waist.

"Soooo… Guess who just got permission to go to Hogsmeade!"

Fred and George beamed at her and hugged her closer, "That's great, Rose!"

Rose pouted, "That wasn't much of a guess."

George smirked and leaned down, "Perhaps it's the prettiest girl I've had the pleasure of meeting?"

Fred leaned down too, "Could it be the kindest girl I've ever met?"

Rose blushed bright red, "Assuming those are meant to describe me, then yes!"

The twins rolled their eyes and made a mental note to work on her self-confidence. They straightened up and pulled away from her so they could open the door to the Great Hall for her, "There you go, milady."

Rose giggled and walked in with them following hardly even a step behind her. The fact that they were in a relationship was still a novelty to the school, so as soon as they entered the whispers started. They easily ignored it as Rose settled in a seat with the twins on both sides of her. They got their food and smiled at each other before they started to eat.

"You know, I'm going to have to tell Sirius about us," Rose said after they had been eating for a moment.

The twins nodded and sighed, "Yeah, we know. He's probably still miffed at us for getting you Maple, so this should be interesting."

Rose turned to look at both of them and frowned, "That was two years ago!"

George shrugged, "Doesn't mean he's any happier about it."

Rose groaned and put her head in her hands, feeling George rub her back and Fred pat it.

"That is obnoxious," Rose said with a frown.

"We are still talking about Sirius," Fred pointed out.

Rose huffed and nodded in understanding, "Yes, we are."

"So, Rose, what do you want to do at Hogsmeade?" George asked out of nowhere after they had been eating in silence for a moment.

Rose shrugged and blushed, "I was actually hoping that you guys would choose for me…?"

Fred seemed to share a triumphant look with his twin that clearly said 'I told you so' and nodded to Rose, "Of course."

George nodded his assent, "That isn't a problem at all Rose. Perhaps this could be our first date?"

Rose blushed and nodded, "That sounds wonderful. Just, no Madam Puddifoot's. Sirius told me that that's where all good things go to die."

The twins laughed and nodded their head, "Sounds like him."

After dinner they all walked back to Gryffindor tower together, laughing and smiling, not noticing the sad expression on Draco Malfoy's face as they walked past.

That night Fred and George were standing by the cauldron they had set up in the middle of their room and Lee Jordan was sitting there working on some Transfiguration homework.

"So, where should we take her on her first trip to Hogsmeade, Forge?" George asked as he looked into the gray bubbling contents of the cauldron.

"Honestly? No clue. This is more of your thing than mine," Fred said with a frown.

"Taking Rose on a date, then?" Lee asked with a wicked smile.

The twins nodded and George added some chopped Alihotsy to the bubbling potion as Fred stirred the potion, turning it to a Dark Purple color, "You know, we are running out of potions ingredients, perhaps we should take her to J. Pippin's Potions?"

Lee snorted and the twins sent a glare in his direction, "What? You guys honestly think that running errands is a good date idea?"

The twins groaned and added Glumbumble honey to the potion, letting it boil angrily without stirring it, "Well, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, I mean, Rose and I hardly ever talk anymore, but I do know that she likes reading, so maybe take her to Tomes and Scrolls? Not to mention if you want it to be a real date it's practically mandatory that you take her to the Three Broomsticks. Oh! Take her to Honeydukes too, I know she has an affinity for sweets." Lee smiled at the twins who were looking at him strangely.

"Gred, I think he pays entirely too much attention to our girl," Fred said with a frown.

"While I would typically agree with you, Forge, I think this is actually really helpful information. We should probably stop at Zonko's too, see if she wants anything from there."

Lee smirked, "Now you've got the hang of it!"

The twins rolled their eyes and looked into the contents of the cauldron. The contents were multicolored and they looked at each other with a sigh, "Well, whose turn it it to try?" Lee asked.

"Suppose it's mine," said Fred thoughtfully as he took out a chunk and stared at it, "You know the charm, right George?"

"Yes. Get it over with so we can celebrate that we finally got it right."

Fred took a bite and his tongue immediately swelled to amazing lengths, he almost choked on it but George immediately set him right and down in the Gryffindor common room you could hear loud cheering from the fifth year boys room as the three boys celebrated the creation of their Ton-Tongue Toffee.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy was not handling his life all that well. He had practically pushed all of his friends away from him, well, if you could really call them friends. Crabbe and Goyle had started following Theodore Nott around and Pansy Parkinson was doing the same. Normally he would've been over this whole 'my dad's in Azkaban now, and it totally blows' phase by now, but he didn't have Rose to turn to.

Logically speaking he did have Rose to turn to, but he wasn't going to act like that. He felt as if his world had been ending, and he had pushed everyone away. He remembered seeing Peter Pettigrew and praying, just _hoping_ that he wouldn't notice any of the pictures he had of her. He hoped beyond hope that his mother wouldn't mention her in front of the rat, he hoped beyond reason that he only wanted Harry, that he wanted nothing to do with Rose. His hopes were shattered in that regard when he overheard Pettigrew and his father talking about the unspeakable things they would do when they caught the _twins_ ; not Harry, not Rose. The _twins_.

That's why he was avoiding her. That's why he was trying his damnedest to not get involved in anything that was Rose Potter.

He failed at that. He failed epically.

First of all, he couldn't very well leave her with nothing, now could he? Well, he should have. Second of all, he _really_ shouldn't have held her back in Care of Magical Creatures, he had gotten so much flack for that. All he really wanted to do was stop her from getting expelled! And finally, and most importantly, he shouldn't have moped around every time she entered a room.

Why? Simple. Severus Snape had noticed. Draco's godfather, while not outwardly considerate of other people's feelings, felt for everything that Draco was going through. He knew that Draco was going through the hardest moment in his life, and although he may not have all of the details he was going to do his best to take care of Draco.

And that was how Draco had managed to get where he was. The morning of the first Hogsmeade trip he was sat in front of Dumbledore in Dumbledore's office. There was a staring contest between the two humans in the room, and Draco was very sure that the Phoenix that sat next to Dumbledore was staring at him too. Draco was not going to cave, though, he had a feeling that this was some sort of test, and he knew that he didn't want to fail it.

After what felt like four minutes (when in actuality it was thirty seconds) Dumbledore sat back and nodded his head at the Malfoy heir.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you know why you're here?" Dumbledore asked as he offered Draco a lemon drop.

"No, I don't," Draco answered, waving the lemon drops away. "But I figure it has something to do with my father and Peter Pettigrew." _And Rose._

Dumbledore nodded his approval, "Indeed it does. Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you were raised with prejudice ground into you at every turn. I also understand that under a certain influence you've been trying very hard to, ahh, ground out that prejudice. But, under your _special_ circumstances, I've decided to give you advice."

Draco immediately didn't trust this. He felt as if this whole thing were a trap, he felt as if all of this was going to go down hill so epically that his whole world was going to shatter. In later years he would wish that he had been wrong.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, may I call you Draco?" Dumbledore paused for a millisecond, "Draco it is. Now, Draco, I can help keep you safe in this upcoming war, but there will be consequences. For instance, your friendship must be kept as a secret even more than it currently is. No one may know about it. What do you know about Occlumency, Draco?"

"Not a lot. Enough to get on with life without my heart on my sleeve, but I am still susceptible to attacks. May I ask you a question first, sir?"

"Of course, Draco. Ask any questions you have."

"Why are you 'helping' me?"

"Your godfather asked me to."

Draco sighed but refrained from doing anything, "Okay. Tell me what you think would help my situation."

"Becoming a spy for my organization, The Order of The Phoenix. You will, inevitably, be asked _or_ forced to join your father in the ranks of the Death Eaters, but if you were to be a spy for us, you would never get incarcerated for being one, as you would be working for us. Now I know that you don't trust me, it's just not in your nature, but you can stop worrying. Although it may not seem like it now, I am your only chance to stay out of Azkaban."

"I could still end up there anyways."

"Yes, you could, but your odds are better with me."

Draco sighed and shook his head. His mind was warring against itself, and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Somehow he didn't think that this had been his godfather's idea, but he knew an opportunity when he saw one.

"What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Rose woke up on the morning of Halloween and she bolted out of bed starting to run around the dorm like a chicken with its head cut off. Hermione was already awake and she watched Rose run around with an amused smile. Rose's frantic motions woke Lavender and Parvati, who weren't as kind about it as Hermione.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?" Lavender asked as she sat up, her hair braided on both sides of her head.

"Can't a girl get some sleep?" Parvati groused.

"Look, I have a date and I'm just panicking!" Rose said staring at her mirror trying to figure out what to do with the mess of hair that surrounded her.

"Ooh! A date!" Lavender and Parvati squealed simultaneously.

"You just sit back-"

"-Relax-"

"We'll take care of the rest!"

Rose paled as she looked at the two very pretty girls but slowly nodded her consent.

The next hour was only what could be described as torture. Parvati, whose fashion sense was better than Lavender's, went through Rose's whole wardrobe. She occasionally commented on how cute her tops were, and told her that her bras and underwear were 'to die for'. Lavender often would look to see what she was doing and she would totally agree, but she was much more concerned with getting Rose's hair under control. Her hair was slowly detangled, and then forced to 'de-frizz', and finally Lavender started maneuvering it into what she called a pull-through braid.

Finally, Rose's hair was done, and her outfit was chosen. She thought that she would be allowed to escape, but apparently, that wouldn't be allowed. She was forced into sitting on the edge of Lavender's bed and her makeup was stolen from her trunk.

"Wow, Rose! Why didn't you tell us you had so much to work with?" Lavender said with eyes as wide as saucers.

"It's so beautiful," Parvati breathed as she looked over everything Rose owned.

"I've just never really cared about Makeup. I figured that if a guy really liked me he'd think I was pretty even if I didn't wear it."

Lavender and Parvati nodded eagerly, "It's true! But occasionally wearing makeup, not too much mind you, is really good for your self-esteem! Some eyeliner here, some mascara there, maybe even some lipstick and the day's just great!"

Rose blushed and nodded, letting the girls start doing her makeup. Soon enough they said they were done and moved back to study their masterpiece.  
"Woah…" Parvati said with a huge smile.

"The Weasley twins won't know what hit them," Lavender said with a smirk.

Rose looked into the mirror and blushed a bit at what she saw. She almost didn't recognize herself! There was a shimmery light brown color on her lids with a dark bold line of eyeliner over her eyelashes (which were longer than normal). Her lips were a darker shade of pink than normal, and when Rose rubbed at it for a second she realized the girls had stuck it to her face until she removed the spell. Her outfit was much more her, but she still felt like a new person in it. The jeans were ripped a bit at and below her knees, but she fit into them really well. She was wearing a Gryffindor red shirt, and she had all of her regular jewelry.

"Wow, guys, this is…"

"We know! Now, you shouldn't bring a hoodie today. Because if you don't one of them will be forced to give one to you if it gets cold enough! We were also going to make you wear heels, but it's really not like you, so we're stuck between trainers and flats."

Rose hummed thoughtfully and grabbed a pair of trainers, "I think these will work."

The girls nodded, "Well, while it was fun to help you, Parvati and I need to get ready now," Lavender said.

"Feel free to use any of my makeup," Rose said as she was walking out, enjoying the squeals of happiness coming from the two other girls.

She quickly walked down the stairs humming to herself. When she walked into the common room it was rather noisy, but it quieted down once she got to the bottom of the stairs. Whistles rent the air and Rose blushed bright red.

"Oi! All of you shut it! That's my sister!" Harry yelled as he glared around at anyone who dared whistle at her.  
"Yeah, that's our girlfriend!" Fred and George yelled and immediately the whistles stopped because everyone was afraid of the twins pranking them.

Rose made her way over to the twins and smiled prettily at them, "So! Should we head out?"

The twins nodded, and wound their arms around her as they lead her to the portrait hole, "Yeah, we have plans for you today!"

Rose, of course, missed the wink Lee Jordan sent in their direction but laughed as she followed them to where Professor McGonagall stood to make sure no one left that wasn't supposed to.

"Behave out there, Messrs Weasley," McGonagall said with a stern glare in the twins direction.

"Oh, Minnie, you wound us! We always behave!" Fred said with his hand over his heart as he quickly ushered his twin and Rose forward.

They all climbed into the carriage that would take them to Hogsmeade and Rose curled into Fred's side as he was the twin who got to sit with her.

"So, what are your plans for me today?" Rose asked with a giant smile.

"Well, we were thinking that we were going to-" George started.

"-Not tell you," Fred finished with a smirk.

Rose pouted and looked at George, knowing he'd be the easier one to crack, "But… Georgie… I want to know…" Rose somehow managed to make her voice sad but not whiny and she resisted the urge to smirk at how well she was already doing.

George went wide eyed and glanced at his twin, obviously nervous about being the one she chose to try to get the information from, "Umm… Well… I'm still not going to tell you…?"

Rose smiled a bit, "Was that a question or a statement?"  
"Statement?"

Rose could feel that she now had him firmly in her grasp, but Fred could also tell and he turned to her, "How about this. We don't tell you, and you just sit here and look adorable?"

Rose pouted and crossed her arms across her chest, accidentally drawing attention to them, "Well, fine. Be that way. I'll have to try to do adorable and angry at the same time."

"Is there a difference?" Fred teased.

Rose sat up straight and glared at him, "Yes there is Mister Weasley, and you'd do good to remember that!" she said as she poked him firmly in the chest.

"Okay, okay! Down girl!" Fred said as he rubbed the now sore spot on his chest.

"He's sorry, aren't you, Freddie?" George said as he looked directly at his twin.

"Yeah, I am, I learned my lesson, Spitfire, no need to kill me."

"Spitfire?" Rose asked with an appreciative hum as she cuddled into his side again. "Where'd that come from?"

"Oh, it's just a nickname I guess. It seems to fit you, you know? You're all feisty, and you're just about as ginger as us Weasley's, so it fits," Fred said as he wound an arm around her.

"I like it," Rose turned her gaze to George, with a questioning look.

George blushed a bit, "Umm, I…" he coughed uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure you'll like mine as much…"

Rose raised her eyebrows, "You'll never know if you don't ask."

George nodded, "I was thinking I'd just call you Princess. I thought it might fit because you rule a part of my heart."

Rose swooned and smiled broadly at the shyer twin, "You are so sweet, George. I love it."

Fred huffed, "Yeah, sure, show me up with your fancy words. I guess it's only fair though because I am better looking than you are, you had to have some way to catch the ladies."

Rose groaned, "Let's not start that, guys."

Fred and George shrugged as their carriage came to a stop, "Well, let's go!"

Fred stepped out first, followed by George, who then offered his hand to Rose to help her out of the carriage.

"So! Where to first, boys?" Rose asked eagerly as she held onto each of their hands.

"Well," Fred said, looking at his watch, "I know for a fact you haven't eaten yet, so that'll bring us to our first stop!"

"We know you'll like it, everyone does," George added as the twins lead her forward.

"Three Broomsticks?" Rose asked with a wide smile.

"Of course."

Rose laughed excitedly as they hurried towards the Three Broomsticks. They entered, and thankfully they were early enough that they could find a table. Once the three of them had claimed a table as their own, Fred left to go order their food and drinks so that Rose couldn't complain about the price.

"So! Where else are we going, George?" Rose asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

George shrugged helplessly, "You know I can't tell you that, Princess. You'll know soon enough, though, I promise."

Rose pouted for a moment but then happily grabbed his hands from across the table, "So, I heard the news that there was a lot of cheering in your dorm room recently?"

"Oh, that," George said as if brushing their accomplishment off. "All we really did was finish the Ton-Tongue Toffee."

Rose gasped and her eyes lit up with mischief, "Oh that's great! Who are we testing it on first?"  
"The Ton-Tongue Toffee?" Fred asked as he walked up. "Madam Rosmerta will be by with our food and drinks when they're done."

"Yes, the Ton-Tongue Toffee! So who? The prancing perfect peacock?"

"Try to say that five times fast," Fred said to George who immediately set about his task.

"Oh, stop it! You know I mean Percy, there _has_ to be something we can do to bother him!"

The twins hummed appreciatively, and George talked for them, "Well, yes, there should be. But we need something he can't trace to us."

"Yeah, we don't want to get in trouble with mum."

Rose clucked her tongue for a second while thinking before she was struck with brilliance. She released one of her hands from George's grip and she reached over to grab one of Fred's hands.

"Guys, you will _never_ believe the idea I've just had! Granted, it may take a bit of brain power, but I'm _sure_ we could do it!"

Fred and George raised their eyebrows, "Oh? Tell us your secrets!"

Rose nodded eagerly, "An ink that you can pour on completed essays. What the ink does is changes every other word into a cuss word! It would make Percy so angry!"

Fred and George's eyes turned soft as they watched her, "Feorge I think I'm in love."

"Don't I know it Gred."

Rose blushed bright red but was saved from replying as their food and drinks were brought to them. They thanked Madam Rosmerta and Rose blushed even more at the knowing look the older lady gave her.

"So!" Rose said, coughing slightly under the still intense stare from the twins, "Tell me how your transformation is going."

The twins shrugged, "Honestly?"

"Obviously honestly, I want to know where we all are."

"I just need to work on my head," Fred said with a shrug.

"And I cannot make a tail appear for the life of me," George said.

Rose nodded, "Well boys, I guess I have something to show you when we get out of the public eye!" The twins snorted and nodded.

Rose happily finished her meal before pushing her plate forward and staring intently at Fred, "Now, Fred…"

"No."

"You don't even know-"

"Yes, I do."

"But I really-"  
"Absolutely not."

George was snickering at their bickering, but unfortunately, this made Rose turn her sharp gaze to him, "You tell me."  
"I wasn't there when he ordered everything," George pointed out.

"You have a bond. Tell me what I want to know."  
George shook his head, "I think this is exactly why he blocked me."

Rose groaned and they all stood up, Rose leaving 5 sickles on the table as a tip before they rose seemingly of their own volition and weaved their way through the throng of people and into a tip jar.

"Where to next boys?" Rose asked while bouncing on her feet.

"Obviously the Salon," Fred said with his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, we figured you might want a haircut," George said with a nod as he and Fred lead her towards the Salon.

"Absolutely not!" Rose said with a glare.

"Well then, don't ask any more questions, Spitfire," Fred said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Rose blushed, "Fine. Just don't cut my poor hair, I get it trimmed enough as it is."

Fred and George laughed, but they were still leading her in the general direction of the Salon. Rose didn't question it though as she slipped her hands into theirs.

"So! Do you two need me to pay you back at all for today? I mean, I'm still paying for most of my things, but I don't want you to get rid of so much money for me."

Fred and George rolled their eyes, "We're not worried about it, Rose."

Rose sighed, "Fine. Just don't make a habit of this, okay?"

The twins shook their heads, not bothering to answer as they took her across the street from the salon and into Honeydukes. Rose looked around the inside of the store with wide eyes, never having been inside because Remus and Sirius wanted her to experience it 'when the time was right'.

There were shelves upon shelves of the most succulent-looking sweets imaginable. Creamy chunks of nougat, shimmering pink squares of coconut ice, fat, honey-coloured toffees; hundreds of different kinds of chocolate in neat rows; there was a large barrel of Every Flavour Beans, and another of Fizzing Whizzbees, the levitating sherbet balls that Ron loved; along yet another wall were 'Special Effects' sweets: Drooble's Best Blowing Gum (which filled a room with bluebell-coloured bubbles that refused to pop for days), the strange, splintery Toothflossing Stringmints, tiny black Pepper Imps ('breathe fire for your friends!'), Ice Mice ('hear your teeth chatter and squeak!'), peppermint creams shaped like toads ('hop realistically in the stomach!') , fragile sugar-spun quills and exploding bonbons.

Rose groaned appreciatively as she looked around the very crowded shop, "Boys, this is heaven."

Fred laughed and slung an arm around her shoulder, looking over at a boy who was staring dumbfounded at Rose, "Yes it is, Spitfire."

"Hey, Princess, how about you and I walk around and find out what you want?" George asked with a huge, lopsided grin that Rose couldn't resist.

"Absolutely! Fred, are you coming with?"

Fred shook his head, "No, I have something I need to deal with real quick. But don't worry, Rose, I'll be with you soon enough."

Rose nodded and let Fred kiss her cheek before she walked away with George. Fred walked toward the boy who was starting to realize the mistake he had made at ogling Rose.

"Hi, Fred Weasley, a boyfriend of Rose Potter and prankster extraordinaire. Who are you?"

The boy gave a frightened squeak, "Josh Hambric."

Fred gave a nod, "Alright, Hambric, here's the deal. You don't stare at Rose again, and you don't get pranked into oblivion. I catch you looking in her direction for longer than five seconds after this meeting, and you will be pranked. We have a lot of products to test."

Josh nodded his head very quickly, almost giving Fred whiplash from watching, "Good man, Hambric."

Fred clapped his hand onto Josh's shoulder before smiling and moving to his twin and their girlfriend. Rose was practically bouncing as she looked at all of the chocolate in front of her, and George had his arm slung around her shoulder.

"George, this is so great! What do you want? I'll buy you something?" Rose exclaimed as she grabbed at least five chocolate frogs.

"Absolutely not. Fred and I have our own money. Thank you for thinking about us, though, Princess."

Rose grumbled for a millisecond before smiling again and kissing George on the cheek, "Great, more for me!"

Rose giggled and turned around only to turn directly into a very familiar chest, "Oh, hey Fred!"

Fred rolled his eyes and patted Rose on the head, "Hello, Spitfire."

"So! We need to get some levitating sherbet balls, I think I have an idea on how to turn those into a prank - oh! And what about those choc-shocks? - you know we could probably make the person levitate even after they finished it?"

Fred smiled over her head at George who shrugged with a smile, "Well, do whatever you want, buy whatever you'd like. This is more your thing than ours."

Rose nodded eagerly and grabbed enough to completely fill her arms before going up to the counter, much to the twins amusement.

"You know, when Lee said she liked sweets I didn't think he meant it that seriously," Fred said as he watched Rose check out.

"I knew she _liked_ sweets but I think this crosses the line of like. I think if given the choice between sweets and time with us she'd choose sweets," George said as he shared a look with his twin.

"We should change that," they said simultaneously.

At this moment Rose walked up to them with her bag firmly grappled in her hand, "Alright boys, are you ready?"

"We're always ready to be near you, gorgeous," Fred said with a wink as George took the bag from Rose.

Rose blushed and tried to grab the bag back huffing when George held it away from her, "Where to next, boys?"

Fred shrugged as they stepped outside. He was about to respond in his normal manner when he noticed that almost as soon as Rose stepped outside there were goosebumps on her arms.

"How about we return to the castle?" Fred asked, ignoring the surprised look from his twin.

"Oh, you want to?" Rose asked in confusion. "I thought for sure you'd at least take me to Zonko's before we headed back."

Fred's ears started to get red and he shrugged, "That was the original plan, but I believe I can make our date amazing without the assistance of a joke shop."

"Who are you and what have you done with Fred Weasley?" Rose and George questioned at the same time.

Fred glanced down at Rose's arms, George's gaze snapping to follow his before his eyes lit up in understanding.

"No, it's fine, we'll still go to Zonko's, Princess," George said as he started shrugging off his jacket. "How about you just put this on for me, though?"

Rose looked at the offered jacket and she blushed bright red, "I… Umm… Are you sure? You'll be cold. It's rather chilly out."

George rolled his eyes and helped her put the jacket on, much to Fred's amusement, "Yes, I'm sure Princess. Maybe next time you should remember to bring your own? It is getting cold out."

Rose blushed, "I'll remember."

Fred was staring intently at Rose. He had never seen something so cute before! He had never understood the appeal of guys giving their girlfriends their hoodies and the likes but seeing Rose's body even more dwarfed than normal brought out an unexplainable warmth in his chest. He felt breathless as just how _perfect_ she was hit him straight in the chest.

"Well, let's go then!" George prompted, although he had been hit with the same revelation.

"Yeah! I can't let George stay in the cold for too long. If Weasley's get too cold they get cranky," Rose said with a knowing nod as she started walking to the joke shop.

Fred glanced at George as they fell into step with their girlfriend. How could one person be so perfect? How was it allowed?

Meanwhile, there was someone else not so happy about Rose's new relationship...


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius Black had not been fond of Halloween for twelve years now. The world had continuously convinced him that the day was not one to be celebrated, that if anything could go wrong it would go wrong on Halloween. He was honestly proud of himself for maintaining his relationship with Victoria on Halloween, but he wouldn't allow himself to celebrate the fact, Victoria already thought he was strange, he didn't need to further convince her of the fact.

The only thing that convinced Sirius that Halloween wasn't the bane of his existence was the Potter twins. Through every Halloween, no matter what went wrong, they had maintained their joy for living, their wide open eyes, and their gigantic hearts. He was convinced that that was the only reason he had not yet just taken a sleeping potion to hide away on Halloween.

But now, Remus, his dearest friend, sat before him and told him of Rose's newfound relationship with the Weasley twins. He had known this day would come. Of course, he knew. He was a teenager once, not even that long ago. He knew that it happens, he knew how things like this worked.

In fact, Rose had hardly said anything over this last summer if it wasn't about those blasted twins. That was something people did when they found someone they really liked; they found any excuse to mention them even though they don't know they're doing it. But this wasn't just some kid who liked a guy, this was his goddaughter, the one he had raised since she was one, and this was dangerous territory.

Of course, Remus had casually dropped it into their 'how's it been going' conversation. The conversation they had every time they meet up. Except this isn't about the funny thing that had happened in one of his classes, this wasn't an interesting tidbit about Harry or Rose. This is about boys, 'the boys' the ones that she likes and the ones he knew she was smitten with.

"Dear Merlin, don't let them have sex!" Sirius blurted out. It was completely by accident and he regretted it immediately, but he simply couldn't help it. That was the only thing he could think. Oh, Merlin, this is my baby, it wasn't that long ago that she pressed her warm little body up against his at night as he smoothed her hair until she slept.

She was supposed to only think about dolls, she was supposed to think that dresses were awesome, but that mud was better. Now her head was filled with _boy stuff_ and she was constantly writing to the boys and he was so scared because she wasn't his baby anymore, even though she'd always be his baby.

"That's… Disgusting, Sirius," Remus said, looking a little green.

Sirius blinked, "She's… What happened…?" he put his head in his hands. "She's not… Where'd the time go? I swear just last week she was bouncing up to me begging to be picked up and thrown into the air."

Victoria, who had been sitting silently patted Sirius on the arm, "Don't think about it like that, Sirius. She's just growing up is all, she's still your little girl, always will be. She's just a bigger little girl."

Remus sighed, "Look, mate, I understand what you're going through. It's not like it's easy… Victoria here has known for awhile, and we figured it'd be easier to tell you when you were with both of us. Rose was terrified that you wouldn't approve, not that she said anything about it. The twins support her in all she does, but I know for a fact they've been pushing her to tell you."

Sirius frowned, "I'll have to have a serious conversation with that girl. She's taken to hiding things from me."

"You're conversations are always Sirius, Sirius," Victoria pointed out with a smirk.

"Oi, shut it, you!" Sirius said with a mock glare.

Laughter rang through the room while Sirius absently stared at a family picture on the mantel of Rose, Harry, Remus, and himself. He knew that everything would be okay if he simply let it be, and so he pushed his hurt that she had hidden this from him into the back of his head, to hopefully never be unleashed. He knew those twins were good for his Rose, so he wouldn't say a thing to any of them until they decided they were ready.

* * *

A shower of brilliantly colored sweets fell onto Rose's bed. It was dusk, and she and the twins had just turned back up into Gryffindor tower, pink-faced from the cold wind and looking as though they had had the time of their lives.

"How'd it go?" Lavender immediately asked, noting that Rose still had George's jacket firmly on her.

"Oh, it was fantastic! I've never been so happy! I have so many prank ideas, not to mention I now am the proud owner of George Weasley's jacket, he says he'll even get Fred to give me a sweater! And we went to the Three Broomsticks, Zonko's, Dervish and Banges, Honeydukes, and we stopped at the post office for a moment too!"

Lavender nodded her head and smiled brightly, "Good. And nothing went wrong at all?"

Rose sighed and shook her head, her eyes glazed over happily, "Nothing went wrong absolutely everything was perfect."

Lavender nodded before looking at her wrist watch, "Hey, we should go down, I'm sure the twins want to escort you to dinner."

Rose blushed and giggled, leaving her newly acquired jacket on her bed as they headed back to the common room.

The common room was just as busy as it had been previously, and she immediately found the twins in the crowd.

"Hey, Rose!" they both called once she got close enough to hear them over the din of the room.

"Hi, guys!" she said happily as she reached them. "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

"Yeah, of course! Just one thing first," George said, nudging his twin forward with his shoulder.

Fred sent a short glare at his twin before stepping closer to Rose, "Oh, my dearest flower, I am not one to be shown up, even if it is by my dearest twin. In my humble opinion, it is terrible to only give a girl a jacket, so I am presenting you with two things! For one, I would like to offer you my Quidditch hoodie. It has my name and number on the back, so you know it's legitimate," Fred winked at this part, knowing that no one knew if he was number twelve or twenty-one. "And I also present to you my favorite Gryffindor hat."

Rose blushed and giggled, happily pulling the hoodie on, and stuffing the hat into her new hoodie's pocket before hugging Fred happily, "Thank you!"

Fred eagerly hugged her back a huge smile on his face, "Anything for you, Spitfire."

George rolled his eyes, "Come on you two, time for us to get going. We're going to be late at this point."

Rose groaned, "But I can never keep up with you two when you start rushing around!"

George smirked, "Get on my back then. We'll get to dinner on time."

Rose blushed but climbed onto his back. They quickly set out of the common room and towards the Great Hall, ducking through secret passageways, taking many shortcuts, and they finally reached the Entrance Hall. Rose was let off of George's back (by Fred removing her) and they crossed into the Great Hall. It had been decorated with hundreds and hundreds of candle-filled pumpkins, a cloud of fluttering live bats, and many flaming orange streamers, which were swimming lazily across the stormy ceiling like brilliant water snakes.

The food was delicious; even Rose, who was full to bursting with Honeydukes sweets, managed second helpings of everything. Rose kept glancing at the staff table, though. Remus looked cheerful and as well as he ever did around this time of the month; he was talking animatedly to tiny little Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher. Rose moved her eyes along the table, to the place where Snape sat. Was she imagining it, or were Snape's eyes flickering toward Lupin more often than natural?

The feast finished with an entertainment provided by Hogwarts ghosts. They popped out of the walls and tables to do a bit of formation gliding; Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, had a great success with a reenactment of his own botched beheading.

At the end of the feast, Rose, Fred, and George followed the rest of the Gryffindors along the usual path to Gryffindor Tower, but when they reached the corridor that ended with the portrait of the Fat Lady, they found it jammed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Fred asked curiously.

George peered over the heads in front of him, using his Weasley height to his advantage. The portrait seemed to be closed.

"Let me through, please," came Percy's voice, and he came bustling importantly through the crowd. "What's the holdup here? You can't all have forgotten the password - excuse me, I'm Head Boy -"

And then a silence fell over the crowd, from the front first, so that a chill seemed to spread down the corridor. They heard Percy say, in a suddenly sharp voice, "Somebody get Professor Dumbledore. Quick."

People's heads turned; those at the back were standing on tip-toe.

"What's going on?" said Ginny, who had just arrived.  
A moment later, Professor Dumbledore was there, sweeping toward the portrait; the Gryffindor squeezed together to let him through, and Rose, Fred, and George moved closer to see what the trouble was."

"Oh, my -" Rose grabbed her twins arms.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait, which had been slashed so viciously that strips of canvas littered the floor; great chunks of it had been torn away completely.

Dumbledore took one quick look at the ruined painting and turned, his eyes somber, to see Professors McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape hurrying toward him.

"We need to find her," said Dumbledore. "Professor McGonagall, please go to Mr. Filch at once and tell him to search every painting in the castle for the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice.

It was Peeves the Poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead, he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful," he said happily. "Poor thing," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Who would've known that Peter Pettigrew had a nasty temper?"

Chaos had it at his words, and Fred and George had immediately wrapped their arms around Rose so tightly she thought her head would pop off. Professor Dumbledore sent all the Gryffindors back to the Great Hall, where they were joined ten minutes later by the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, who all looked extremely confused.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle," Professor Dumbledore told them as Professors McGonagall and Flitwick closed all doors into the hall. "I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you will have to spend the night here. I want the prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the hall, and I am leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge. Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately," he added to Percy, who was looking immensely proud and important. "Send word with one of the ghosts."

Professor Dumbledore paused, about to leave the hall, and said, "Oh, yes, you'll be needing…"

One casual wave of his wand and the long tables flew to the edges of the fall and stood themselves against the walls; another wave and the floor was covered with hundreds of squashy purple sleeping bags.

"Sleep well," said Professor Dumbledore, closing the door behind him.

The hall immediately began to buzz excitedly; the Gryffindors were telling the rest of the school what had just happened.

"Everyone into their sleeping bags!" shouted Percy. "Come on, now, no more talking! Lights out in ten minutes!"

"C'mon," George muttered to Fred who was holding Rose firmly in his unyielding grasp; George grabbed to sleeping bags and handed one to Rose so she could drag it along with them into the corner they were heading towards.

"Do you think Wormtail's still in the castle?" Rose whispered anxiously.

"Dumbledore obviously thinks he might be," Fred practically growled.

"It's very lucky he picked tonight, you know," said George as they climbed fully dressed into their sleeping bags and propped themselves on their elbows to talk. "The one night we weren't in the tower…"

"I reckon he's lost track of time, being on the run," said Fred. "Didn't realize it was Halloween. Otherwise, he'd have come bursting in here."

Rose shuddered, "It wasn't a coincidence. He did it because he know's what he caused on Halloween. It must be a sacred day to him."

Fred reached over and rubbed her shoulder, "It's fine. What matters is he didn't get you or Harry. What spell did he use on the portrait, though? Or do you think he's actually walking around with a knife?"

Rose groaned and slid further into the sleeping bag in an effort to hide from those questions, "Oh, please don't, Fred!"

"The lights are going out now!" Percy shouted. "I want everyone in their sleeping bags and no more talking!"

The candles all went out at once. The only light now came from the silvery ghosts, who were drifting about talking seriously to the prefects, and the enchanted ceiling, which, like the sky outside, was scattered with stars. What with that, and the whispering that still filled the hall, Rose felt as though she were sleeping outdoors in a light wind.

Once every hour, a teacher would reappear in the hall to check that everything was quiet. Around three in the morning, when many students had finally fallen asleep, Professor Dumbledore came in. Rose watched him look around for Percy, who had been prowling between the sleeping bags, telling people off for talking. Percy was only a short way away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Rose wished she were closer so she could listen, but she shook her head and attempted to get comfortable again.

"Princess, just sleep," came George's muffled whisper from his own sleeping bag.

"You make it sound easy," she practically hissed but she just shook her head, knowing she really did need to sleep.

"Sleep, Spitfire," the rough voice of Fred said from the sleeping bag on her other side.

Rose groaned quietly and slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The school talked of nothing but Peter Pettigrew for the next few days. Everyone was on the hunt for the rat animagus, and Ron had had to have Scabbers checked to make sure he wasn't Pettigrew.

The Fat Lady's ripped canvas had been taken off the wall and replaced with the portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat gray pony. Nobody was very happy about this. Sir Cadogan spent half his time challenging people to duels, and the rest thinking up ridiculously complicated passwords, which he changed at least twice a day.

"He's a complete lunatic," said Seamus Finnigan angrily to Percy. "Can't we get anyone else?"

"None of the other pictures wanted the job," said Percy. "Frightened of what happened to the Fat Lady. Sir Cadogan was the only one brave enough to volunteer."

Sir Cadogan, however, was the least of Rose's worries. She was now being closely watched. Teachers found excuses to walk along corridors with her, and Fred and George (acting partially on their mother's orders and partially on their own over-protectiveness) were trailing her everywhere like overzealous happy guard dogs. To cap it all off, Remus had summoned her and Harry to his private rooms.

"Rose, Harry, you have to know what is coming," Remus said with an anxious smile.

Rose glared at him and Harry just nodded easily, "How long?" they chorused.

"T-minus right now," Remus said with a commiserating smile.

The floor flared to life and Sirius Black shot through the flames.

"You're okay," Sirius breathed in relief before crushing them to his chest, "I've been so worried! I've been trying to figure out what to do, I almost pulled you from the school! Oh, Merlin, you're okay!"

Rose was struggling against her godfathers grasp while Harry was practically limp, "Look, Sirius, you're sounding like Mrs. Weasley, so you should _totally_ let go of us!"

Sirius released his grasp on Rose but maintained his hold on Harry. Rose huffed and fixed her hair for a moment before shaking her head and smiling sweetly at her godfather, "Thank you, Pads, for worrying about us. I promise we're fine, though. Percy's been trailing Harry everywhere, and the twins haven't given me a moment of peace."

Rose watched a flash of recognition go through Sirius's eyes before he nodded and released Harry, "I know, doesn't mean I'm not worried, though. He got in once, who's to say he won't get in again? And it's not like you two have a map of the school to tell you when he's close, so I'm worried about you."

Rose pushed the recognition off of her face, "Maybe you guys could make another map? You know, give it to the teachers or something?"

Remus sighed, "We would, but it was mainly James's handiwork that made that particular piece of magic work."

Rose nodded as if defeated, but she silently felt a flash of pride. She had done something like her father!

Harry finally spoke up, "So, you've seen we're okay now, do you think it's possible that I go? I have Quidditch practice soon, and I'm sure that Rose could entertain you lot better than I could."

Rose glared at her twin for throwing her under the bus but nodded, "He does need to get going. Wood'll kill him if he's late."

With that, Harry was let out of the room and Rose groaned as she flopped into the couch, "You told him before I did?"

Remus shrugged his shoulders, "You were taking your sweet time doing it."

Rose shook her head but shrugged, "Yeah, the twins were telling me to but I kept getting nervous."

"What is it with you and keeping secrets from me, Rose?" Sirius asked, genuine pain in his voice.

Rose blinked and looked at her godfather in confusion, "Well, it's not that I'm keeping secrets perse. It's just that you tend to blow up over tiny things, for instance, that butterfly in your office that one day. So it makes me nervous about approaching you with the big stuff. Besides, Remus knew the day it happened, and he told you, so it's really not a big deal."

Sirius lifted Rose's legs from the other cushion of the couch and sat before placing her feet in his lap, "Well, I haven't exploded either time that you've hidden something from me."

"So it's a good thing I've done it, isn't it?" Rose said with a smirk.

Sirius groaned and Remus laughed at his friend's misfortune.

"I think what Sirius is getting at, Rose, is that you've misread him. He does get upset at the small things, but you're his goddaughter, he couldn't imagine yelling at you for something that isn't getting yourself into huge trouble," Remus said.

Rose nodded her head, "Yeah, that makes since."

"So you'll start telling me stuff again?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"If anything comes up you'll be the first one to know," Rose said with a smile. "Behind Remus of course."

Sirius groaned but Rose laughed as she stood, "Now, I need to get going. I have a Charms essay to finish, and if I don't do it now I know I never will. It was good seeing you, Pads. See you later, Remus!"

Rose flounced out of the room and Sirius sighed and shook her head, "She's so different at school."

"We were too," Remus pointed out.

Sirius smiled, "You've got a point, mate."


	10. Chapter 10

The weather worsened steadily as the first Quidditch match drew nearer. Undaunted, the Gryffindor team was training harder than ever under the eye of Madam Hooch. Then, at their final training session before Saturday's match, Oliver Wood informed the world of the terrible news; Gryffindor was no longer facing Slytherin.

Everyone was tempted to celebrate, but Oliver terrified everyone by screaming about how Diggory had put together a good team, and how they had to keep their focus and win.

Rose wasn't quite interested in the fact that they were facing Hufflepuff though, she was more concerned with the fact they were facing Cedric Diggory.

"He's the tall, good-looking one, right?" Rose asked Angelina.

"Oh, yes! That's what I said too!" Angelina agreed with a smile.

"Oh, and he's so strong and silent," Katie sighed, having obviously had this conversation before.

Rose and the Quidditch girls giggled, Rose not noticing the twins were listening in.

"And that _hair_!" Alicia squealed. "I could run my fingers through it for days!"

Rose blushed, "I don't know, I don't think he's all that interesting besides his good looks."  
"That's because he's too thick to string two words together," Fred said impatiently. "Look, Katie, Alicia, Angelina, we've already _had_ this conversation, why are you dragging Rose into it?"

Angelina snickered, "She started it!"

Fred and George looked at Rose affronted and she was quick to defend herself, "Look, it's not like I'd date him or anything! He's just nice to look at on occasion!"

"If by on occasion you mean all the time," Katie sighed.

Rose blushed and glared at Katie, "You're not helping."

Fred growled low in his throat so only George and Rose could hear and Rose could have slapped herself for how stupid she was being, "Well, ladies, it would appear that it's time for me to be going! I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye, Rose!"

Rose stood up and looked shyly at Fred, who she could tell was currently very in touch with his inner wolf.

"Want to go…?" Rose asked.

Fred grabbed one of Rose's hands and pulled her towards the portrait hole and lead them throughout the castle to one of the empty rooms that they occasionally claimed.

"What was that?" Fred asked, running a hand through his hair.

"We were just talking about Cedric. I promise there is nothing to worry about," Rose said, holding her hands up.

Fred sighed and was going to say something when George settled his hand on his shoulder again, "Look, Feorge, we both know that Rose isn't even remotely interested in Diggory. If she was everyone would know, it's just how the world works."  
Fred sighed, "I know but my wolf was just so protective!"

Rose blushed, "Well, it may mean that you're closer to finishing your transformation! Try it, you're obviously in sync with your wolf right now!"

Fred groaned. The last thing on his mind right now was transforming into a wolf! But if Rose wanted him to try, he would. Fred closed his eyes and slowly his body morphed into that of a wolf, in fact, his _whole_ body changed.

"Fred! You did it!" George and Rose cheered.

Fred the wolf seemed to jolt and stumble as he tried to take a step. He was, however, doing a sort of bark in excitement. Rose was amazed as she looked at the wolf in front of her. She had never seen a wolf that was Auburn before, but somehow it looked natural. The fur around Fred's muzzle morphed into gray, and the fur going down his legs slowly turned to black. Perhaps the most striking feature of the wolf that Fred had turned into, though, was the fact that he had maintained his bright blue eyes.

"Wow, Fred," Rose said, staring intently into his eyes, slowly lowering herself to her knees.

Fred huffed and nosed the side of Rose's neck before sitting back on his haunches.

"Look's like we made the right decision for Fred to get the Transfiguration OWL," George said thoughtfully.

"Well, you try it now, Gred. I imagine that now that Fred's gotten it it'll be easy for you."

George shrugged his shoulders, "What harm could it do?"

Then, as George's body relaxed he slowly morphed into a Coyote. Rose was amazed by the two animals in front of her at this point, but what amused her most was that George's color was almost identical to his twins, although his muzzle was more white than gray.

"You two are amazing, you know that right?"

George sauntered up to Rose, somehow mastering walking immediately and pushed her shoulder with his head.

"What do you want?" Rose asked as she absently ran her fingers through his fur.

There was an almost purr as an answer before another nudge happened and he moved back, pointing his nose in Fred's direction then back again.

"What? You want _me_ to try?"

Both animals nodded in confirmation.

Rose sighed and stood, "Well, let's see if I can do it, yeah?"

Rose relaxed and felt her aura fill her. She felt her inner jaguar start pacing, she felt her mindset start changing dangerously fast to match her inner animals, and she quickly pulled her mind back, remembering that one of the things that was necessary to keep control of for her transformation was her mind.

What Rose didn't feel, though, was her whole body morphing into that of the large cat.

There were suddenly excited yips and barks surrounding her though and she felt two suddenly very large furry bodies collide with her. She went to yell but a yowl came out instead.

Suddenly Rose snapped her eyes open and her tail - _she had a tail!_ \- started whipping back and forth. She was a Black Jaguar! She had done it! She was a success! She felt a purr rip through her body and then her tail poofed up at the foreign feel of the purr. She looked at the twins (who had apparently transformed back into people) and bounced slightly on her paws.

"Yes, Princess, you've done a very good job," George said with a smile. "But perhaps it is time to turn back into you, it's almost curfew after all."

Rose whined for a second but then turned back, "I did it!"

"You did it," the twins agreed.

Rose launched herself at the twins and hugged them close, "If this is what happens when I talk about other guys I should do it more often!"

Rose saw possessiveness flash through both of the twins eyes for the split second that she had remained in the room, but she was off like a bullet as soon as she had said that. The chase that ensued was of epic proportions, according to the portraits who had reported the disturbance to one Albus Dumbledore, who couldn't be happier about the situation even if he had tried to.

* * *

The day before the match, the winds reached howling point and the rain fell harder than ever. It was so dark inside the corridors and classrooms that extra torches and lanterns were lit. The Slytherin team was looking very smug indeed.

With the storm reaching a fever-pitch, so did Rose's worry for her twins and Harry. She was so worried, in fact, that she was slacking in classes (by her standards) and she had forgotten that Remus was becoming Moony that day. So, needless to say, it was a shock when she walked in and saw Severus Snape sitting at the desk that Remus was normally leaning against.

That was when she decided to ignore every word that came out of Snape's mouth, so it was only happenstance that she noticed when Harry entered that classroom ten minutes late, making the same mistake that she had in assuming that Remus would be there.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move.  
"Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked, worry glazing his eyes.

Rose was trying to motion for him to sit, but Harry was hyper focused on Snape.

"He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?"

Understanding flashed in Harry's eyes and he hurriedly sat before more points could be taken.

"As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far-"

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start -"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization." Rose wanted to scream. She could see where this was heading, and she couldn't believe that Snape would go this low.

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," said Dean Thomas boldly, and there was a murmur of agreement from the rest of the class. Snape looked more menacing than ever.

"You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you - I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. Today we shall discuss -"

Rose watched with thinly concealed anger as Snape flicked through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"- werewolves," said Snape.

Before Rose could say anything, and before Harry could explode, Hermione spoke up, "But, sir, we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks -"

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. " _All_ of you! _Now!_ "

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf?" said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between -"

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on -"

" _Silence!"_ snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognize a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are…"

Rose had had enough, and she finally raised her hand. Snape's eyes narrowed in on the movement, and he allowed himself a smirk, "Yes, Miss Potter?"

"Well, sir," she said with a sickly sweet smile, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several ways. I can further elucidate if you see it fit?"

Snape, at this point, saw that he was caught in the dangerous hands of someone who knew exactly what these memories could do to damage him, "Continue, Miss Potter," he snarled.

"Well, sir, Werewolves can be easily distinguished from regular wolves by their shorter snout, more human-like eyes, the tufted tail, and their mindless hunting of humans whilst in wolf form. The real difference between a wolf and a werewolf is in behavior. Genuine wolves are not very aggressive, and the vast number of folk tales representing them as mindless predators are now believed by wizarding authorities to refer to werewolves, not true wolves. A wolf is unlikely to attack a human except under exceptional circumstances. The werewolf, however, targets humans almost exclusively and poses very little danger to any other creature."

Snape glared at Rose, "That is an incomplete answer, Miss Potter. Perhaps I was better letting the know-it-all Granger answer the questions."

Hermione went very red, put down her hand, and stared at the floor with her eyes full of tears. It was the mark of how much the class loathed Snape that they were all glaring at him, because every one of them had called Hermione a know-it-all at least once, and Ron, who told Hermione she was a know-it-all at least twice a week, said loudly, "What did she miss out on then, Professor? Why mention it if you don't want to tell us?"

The class knew instantly he'd gone too far. Snape said silkily, his face very close to Ron's. "And if I ever hear you criticize the way I teach a class again, you will be very sorry indeed."

No one made a sound throughout the rest of the lesson. They sat and made notes of werewolves from the textbook, while Snape prowled up and down the rows of desks, examining the work they had been doing with Professor Lupin.

"Very poorly explained… That is incorrect, the kappa is more commonly found in Mongolia… Professor Lupin gave this eight out of ten? I wouldn't have given it three…."

When the bell rang, at last, Snape held them back.

"You will each write an essay, to be handed in to me, on the ways you recognize and kill werewolves. I want two rolls of parchment on the subject, and I want them by Monday morning. It is time somebody took this class in hand. Weasley, stay behind, we need to arrange your detention."

Rose left the room with the rest of the class but quickly separated from them. The twins currently had the Jokester's Map, so Rose knew they'd be able to find her if necessary. She pulled the Marauder's map out of her pocket as soon as she reached the giant gargoyle and looked at it, pausing as it told her the password.

"Ice Mice," Rose said clearly as she stowed the map away and started going up the spiral staircase that the gargoyle revealed. At the top of the staircase, Rose knocked on the double wooden doors.

"Come in," Dumbledore's grandfather-like voice called.

Rose stepped into the room, and took stock of her surroundings before smiling at the Headmaster, "Professor Dumbledore, sir."

"Miss Potter, what a surprise," Dumbledore said, although he did not sound surprised at all. "Are you here about Remus?"

"No, sir, I'm here about Professor Snape."

Dumbledore seemed to be on guard instantly, but his face hardly showed it. Rose could only tell because Draco had taught her how to read micro expressions just in case it was needed one day.

"Ahh. Please, sit. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you, sir," Rose said as she sat down, "I'd just like to make a deal with you."

"And what would this deal be, my dear?"

Rose's genial smile turned cold, "I wish for him to be on probation."

Dumbledore seemed startled, but Rose pushed forward, "And I decided that perhaps it would be best to keep these affairs internal, and not bring the Board of Governors into it, but if you refuse me after I give you all the evidence you need that a temporary probation is due then I _will_ bring my evidence to them so they will do what you won't."

Dumbledore sighed and nodded, "Show me your evidence."

Rose smirked, knowing that Snape would be on probation the next day.

* * *

Rose woke extremely early the next morning; so early it was still dark outside. She groaned and grasped her alarm clock to the best of her ability, noting that Crookshanks _and_ Maple were partially pinning her to the bed. It was just past four o'clock. Rose sighed but slowly got up, doing her best to not disturb the animals, who got angry at her movement anyways and trotted off angrily.

Thunder was rumbling angrily overhead, the wind was pounding against the castle walls, and there was distant creaking of trees in the Forbidden Forest. In a few hours Harry, George, and Fred would be out on the Quidditch field, battling through that gale. She dressed quickly and put her hair in a donut bun before walking quietly out of the dormitory.

The noise of the storm was even louder in the common room. Rose knew better than to think the match would be canceled;Quidditch matches weren't called off for trifles like thunderstorms. Nevertheless, she was very apprehensive. Harry was a gangly boy, perhaps he would be blown away in the wind?

Rose noticed with a start that her brother was sat in front of the fire and she blinked, "Harry?"

Harry jumped and turned to his twin, "Rose? What are you doing up? Did Peeves get to you too?"

"Peeves? Peeves was in the tower?"

Harry sighed, "I'll take that as a no then. Wanna sit together and think about my imminent doom?"

Rose laughed and shrugged, "I guess I could help you come up with ways you'll die today," she walked over and sat next to her twin, curling into his side, noticing how it didn't feel right anymore. His chest wasn't broad enough, and his arms weren't strong enough. "So, when you die, how do you want the funeral done? I'm sure I could hire some girls to cry over the casket and talk about their eternal love for you before fighting with each other about who loved you most."

Harry shook his head and laughed, "You're most definitely not in charge of my funeral, Rose."

"Oh, you wound me!" Rose exclaimed as she playfully slapped his chest. "I'd give you the best funeral ever."

Harry shook his head, "Then throw me a fake one and I'll watch it from the outskirts."

"I will! Just watch!"

The Potter twins lapsed into comfortable silence. They took comfort in the other being there, their bond renewing after many challenges that they had faced on their own. Rose frowned and looked down, thinking about things for a moment before sighing.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"Later, after the game probably, I think the twins and I are going to give you something. Trust me, it'll be brilliant. You just… Can't get mad that I had it, okay?"

Harry was immediately on edge, "I promise not to get mad, Rose. Just so long as you don't get mad at me when after that I tell you a secret I've been keeping."

Rose sighed, "Well, I bet the exchanging of secrets will be an interesting experience."

Harry and Rose then decided that it must be time for breakfast, so the headed through the portrait hole.

"Stand and fight, you mangy cur!" yelled Sir Cadogan.

"Oh, shut up," Rose and Harry chorused.

Harry, who had been getting steadily more tired, revived a bit over the large bowl of porridge his sister had sat in front of him. Rose hummed as she dug into her giant Weasley-esk breakfast. By the time Harry had started on toast the rest of the team had turned up.

"It's going to be a tough one," said Wood, who wasn't eating anything.

"Stop worrying, Oliver," said Alicia soothingly, "we don't mind a bit of rain."

"Besides, it'll be harder if their captain didn't take care of himself by not eating," Rose said with a sharp glare, offering him a plate she had gotten together for him, much to the twins amusement.

However, they soon found out that Alicia's comment about a 'bit of rain' was very off target. Such was the popularity of Quidditch that the whole school turned out to watch the match as usual, but they ran down the lawns toward the Quidditch field, heads bowed against the ferocious wind, umbrellas being whipped out of their hands as they went.

Rose had cast the _impervius_ charm of her brother's glasses, and Wood had hugged her so tightly that her twins had had to intervene. Rose quickly settled into the stadium and cheered when the Quidditch teams staggered onto the field. Rose could barely make out the Captains shaking hands, and she could _almost_ hear Madam Hooch blow her whistle as they all rose into the air.

Rose immediately lost track of the game, only knowing when Gryffindor scored by the cheers that rent the air from those around her. With the first flash of lightning came the sound of Madam Hooch's whistle. Not long after the Gryffindor team was back in the air, but the game was getting more and more dangerous.

There was another clap of thunder, followed immediately by forked lightning. That meant the storm was right on them now, and the Snitch _needed_ to be found. Soon Harry and Cedric were shooting into the sky going after the snitch, getting harder and harder to see. Then there was an eerie silence filling the stadium. Then the wave of cold swept over her, burrowed inside of her, just as she became aware of something moving on the field.

At least a hundred dementors were mobbing the stadium, sucking the happiness out of everyone. It was as if freezing water was rising in Rose's chest, cutting at her insides. Then she heard it… Someone was screaming, screaming inside her head...a woman…

" _Not my children! Please, not my babies!"_

" _Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside, now…"_

" _Not them, please, no, take me, kill me instead-"_

Numbing, swirling white mist was filling Rose's brain… What was she doing? Why wasn't she helping the woman? She was going to die… She was going to be murdered…

She was falling, falling through the icy mist.

" _Not Harry and Rose! Please...have mercy...have mercy…."_

A shrill voice was laughing, the woman was screaming, and Rose knew no more.

"Lucky the ground was so soft."

"I thought he was dead for sure."

"He didn't even break his glasses."

"But what happened to Rose?"  
"Maybe it's because they're twins?"

Rose could hear the voices whispering, but they made no sense whatsoever. She didn't have a clue where she was, or how she'd gotten there, or what she'd been doing before she got there. All she knew was that she could feel every inch of Harry's body aching through the bond, almost as if he'd been beaten.

"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen in my life."

Scariest...the scariest thing...hooded black figures...cold...screaming…

Rose's eyes snapped open at the same time her twins did. They were lying in the hospital wing. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, spattered with mud from head to foot, was gathered around their beds. Ron and Hermione were also there, looking as though they'd just climbed out of a swimming pool.

"Rose! Harry!" said Fred, who looked extremely white underneath the mud. "How're you feeling?"

It was as though Rose's memory was on fast forward. The lightning - the Snitch - and the dementors…

"What happened?" Harry asked, sitting up so suddenly they all gasped.

"You fell off," said Fred. "Must've been - what - fifty feet?"

"We thought you'd died," said Alicia who was shaking.

Hermione made a small, squeaky noise. Her eyes were extremely bloodshot.

"But the match," said Harry. "What happened? Are we doing a replay?"

Rose groaned and pushed herself upwards, shooing away George's worried hands, "You idiot! That doesn't matter right now, you fell fifty feet!"

Harry glared at her, but before he could respond George broke in, "Diggory got the Snitch just after you fell. He didn't realize what had happened. When he looked back and saw you on the ground, he tried to fall it off. Wanted a rematch. But they won fair and square…even Wood admits it."

"Where is Wood?" asked Harry and Rose, both realizing he wasn't there.

"Still in the showers," said Fred. "we think he's trying to drown himself."

Harry put his face to his knees, his hands gripping his hair. Rose struggled to her feet and sat next to him, wrapping her arm around him.

"C'mon, Harry, you've never missed the Snitch before," Rose said with a small smile.

"There had to be one time you didn't get it," said George.

"It's not over yet," said Fred. "We lost by a hundred points, right? So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin…"

"Hufflepuff'll have to lose by at least two hundred points," said George.

"But if they beat Ravenclaw…"

"No way, Ravenclaw is too good," Rose butted in. "But if Slytherin loses against Hufflepuff…"

"It all depends on the points - a margin of a hundred either way-"  
Harry sat there, not saying a word. Rose sighed but she understood, for the first time every Harry had lost a Quidditch match.

After ten minutes or so, Madam Pomfrey came over to tell the team to leave Harry alone, and to tell Rose she could leave.

"We'll come and see you later," Fred told Harry. "Don't beat yourself up, Harry, you're still the best Seeker we've ever had."

George picked Rose up, getting mud all over her, and carried her to the common room.

"Look, I can carry myself, and getting me all muddy isn't a way to make me happy," Rose said with a pout.

"Oh, don't lie to us, Rose," Fred said. "We all know that you'd much prefer getting muddy to getting all dressed up."

"And you look great doing both," George said with a decisive nod.

"Hey, guys?" Rose said after a moment, gaining their attention again.

"Yes, Rose?"

"Where's Harry's broom?"

"Oh… That… It's sort of… It's very broken. The whomping willow got to it," George said quietly.

Rose blinked, "And your guys' brooms? Are they fine? Did they handle well in this weather?"

Fred and George rolled their eyes, "Yeah, Rose, the brooms you spent too much money buying us worked perfectly fine."

Rose shrugged as they put her down in front of the portrait hole before they all went into the rather subdued common room, "I just wanted to make sure. Now let's all go get cleaned up, then I think we need to raise everyone's spirits."

Gryffindor had never had a losing party before, but if the one they had that night was anything to go off of, it was a tradition that they would never get rid of.


	11. Chapter 11

" _Not my children! Not my babies, please!"_

"You okay, Rose?" George's worried voice asked.

Rose snapped out of her stupor and rubbed her arm, "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

"I don't think you're okay, Spitfire," Fred said quietly as his hands started massaging her shoulders.

Rose shrugged but relaxed under Fred's ministrations. She hadn't told anyone about the screaming, nor would she. She knew that it was very likely that Harry had heard it too, so she could talk to him about it, but she didn't want to tell anyone else. Just thinking about dementors and what they did to her made Rose feel sick to her stomach. Everyone said that the dementors were horrible, but no one else besides Harry collapsed and heard the echoes of their parents dying.

Because Rose knew who that screaming voice belonged to now. He had heard her words, heard them over and over again during the nights in her dorm while she lay awake, staring at the strips of moonlight on the ceiling. When the dementors approached her, she had heard the last moments of his mother's life, her attempts to protect her and Harry from Lord Voldemort, and Voldemort's laughter before he murdered her…

"Rose?" George asked tentatively.

Rose's head snapped towards his direction, and she blinked slowly, "Sorry guys. I haven't been sleeping well is all."

"Is it because Harry's in the hospital wing again?" George asked sympathetically.

Rose nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, maybe that's it."

Neither of the Weasley twins believed her, but they let her lie to them, knowing she'd tell them eventually.

* * *

It was a relief to return to the noise and bustle of the school week on Monday, where she was forced to think about other things, up to and including…

"Attention, everyone," Dumbledore's voice echoed through the hall as he stood up. Everyone paused and turned to look at him.

"It has come to my attention that there is some disciplinary action needed against Professor Snape, and as such he is on _temporary_ teaching probation for three weeks. We have another Potions Master here for the time being. Let's all welcome Professor Sigurdson!"

The witch that stood up was about Rose's height, her hair was to her mid back, she was very pale, and she had a green eye and a blue eye. She waved happily at everyone, but she still gave off the impression that she was not someone to be messed with.

Rose blinked and smiled, "I like her already."

"I wonder who got Snape put on Probation?" was the general question going around the hall, but almost all of the Gryffindor's who knew Rose well were staring at her.

"What?" Rose asked, trying to act defensive.

"You did that, didn't you?" Fred and George asked with wide eyes. "That's why you were in Dumbledore's office."

Rose blushed but nodded, "It needed to be done," Rose stood up, still holding everyone's attention, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I want to get to Hagrid's early. He said he might have the best class yet for us!"

Hagrid did not disappoint Rose. In fact, he exceeded her expectations.

"D'you think 's too much?" Hagrid asked worriedly as Rose just stared forward in shock.

"Hagrid," Rose breathed out, "how did you convince them to agree to this?"

"Hagrid is our friend!" a small voice squeaked out. "We'd do anything to help our friend!"

Rose was staring intently at the small fairy that had spoken, but directed her words at Hagrid, "You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Shucks, Rose, I didn' do nothin'!"

Rose hugged the giant man happily and laughed, "Oh, this'll be amazing!" she kneeled in front of where the fairies were sitting, "I'm so happy to make your acquaintance, my name is Rose Potter."

When everyone else finally arrived, thinking they would just see more creatures from the forest (such as bowtruckles, doxies, or Nifflers) they were all confused to see Hagrid and Rose beaming openly at them. They were always nervous when it was just Hagrid beaming at them, but to see Rose doing it too was a confusing but not unwelcome change.

"Hello, you lot! Welcome back to Care o' Magical Creatures! Today we 'ave very special guests!" Hagrid called out happily. "'S my honor ter introduce the fairies o' the forest!"

The frolic of fairies flew out from behind Rose and slowly grew to the size of about three-year-old humans.

"Hello! My name is Aelfric! I am the leader of the fairies of the forest!" the largest fairy spoke. He had shock green hair and scarily blue eyes that were much too big for his face. "Hagrid asked us to be here today to teach you all about us and our customs!"

A second elf stepped up, she looked much more serious with her long black hair and her wood brown eyes, "If you could all separate out into groups we'll assign one fairy to each group."

Everyone separated out into groups, but they were still one group short for the number of fairies that were present, causing Rose to separate from her group that consisted of Neville and Hermione to form her own group with just her.

The fairies shrank back down and each fairy went to a group before Aelfric flew over to Rose. Rose's face turned pink and her eyes sparkled with excitement, she hadn't expected the leader to want to talk to her!

"Rose Potter was your name, yes?" Aelfric asked as everyone set about to asking questions of the fairies.

"Yes, Aelfric, I am known as Rose," Rose said, attempting to be overly formal as to not insult the fairy.

Aelfric smiled, his teeth too blunt but yet too sharp to be fully human, "Ahh, I appreciate your gesture, Rose. You have no need to be formal, however, as a friend of Hagrid's is a friend of ours. That is why I have decided to speak with you, I believe you and I will get along just swimmingly."

Rose nodded eagerly, "Oh, I have so many questions!"

And that was how Rose was almost late to Ancient Runes.

Professor Babbling was very kind about it, however, when she noticed that Rose still had a tag along, a very _powerful_ tag along that was notorious for causing annoying Witches and Wizards grief. Rose felt as if she was in heaven, she had never anticipated that Aelfric would tag along with her for awhile, he claimed that she was interesting and therefore he needed to learn more about what she did in her day to day life.

Transfiguration passed with a blink of an eye, everything Rose did in the class feeling easy now that she had mastered her Animagus transformation, but Aelfric thought that the use of words to turn things into other things was absolutely fascinating, and he was very upset that Hagrid had never been able to teach him of these things as he had been expelled before he could complete his Hogwarts education.

Potions, however, Aelfric refused to attend. He promised Rose that he would meet up with her some other time, but he just could not condone using parts of other beings to make a wizards or witches life semi better. He thought it was completely barbaric, but he accepted the use of plants. Rose shrugged, knowing that she couldn't exactly just stop taking Potions.

Potions, for the first time in Rose's Hogwarts career, was enjoyable. Professor Sigurdson had a very strange accent that no one could place, and occasionally she slipped into strange languages that almost sounded like Parseltongue but wasn't, or that sounded like angelic singing. Rose thought that this was simply amazing and tried to get the information about these languages out of the small Professor, but to no avail.

"Now, class, today we'll be making a Confusing Concoction," Professor Sigurdson said with a large smile. "This will be covered again later in the year, but I figured I'd give you all an edge," here the new Professor winked.

A Slytherin raised their hand, Rose believed her name was Tracy Davis. Professor Sigurdson blinked for a moment before raising her eyebrows, "Yes, Miss…?"

"Davis," the girl said. "I was just wondering what was going to happen to Professor Snape?"

The small witches eyes seemed to glow for a second before she put her hand on a sun necklace that lay around her neck, drawing attention to both it and a ring that looked like half of it was missing on her left ring finger that had a crescent moon on it, "Well, you see, Professor Snape is currently going through testing with the Potion Master Guild to see if he is going to be allowed back here to teach. If he isn't he'll still be the Slytherin Head of House, but that will be his only position."

Rose blinked slowly, she hadn't expected her plan to work that well! The short Professor continued, "His testing will be rigorous, which is why your Headmaster said he'd be gone three weeks. Regardless, though, It's time for you all to start making your potions!"

A wave of her wand and the directions for the Confusing Concoction (also called a draught of confusion) appeared on the board. Rose hummed as she got her ingredients together, and turned around to see Draco sitting at the spot next to her.

"Draco?" Rose asked in confusion as she settled her stuff and got started.

"Rose," Draco said, his voice quiet, "how have you been?"

Rose blinked, and suddenly everything hit her all at once, and horror filled her. She'd been ignoring her best friend!  
"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry!" she whispered in pure horror.

Draco, apparently sensing that she wouldn't be able to talk about this quietly, case some sort of spell and everything around them got quieter, and he looked at her closely, "It's a silencing spell. They won't hear us now."

Rose sighed and looked at Draco with wide eyes, "I'm so sorry Draco! I've been ignoring you, I haven't talked to you since the twins interrupted us!"

Draco shook his head and corrected her cuts on the lovage before he answered, "You haven't been ignoring me, I've been avoiding you."

Rose's eyes went wide, "Why would you do that?" she then shook her head quickly, "That's it, isn't it? You wouldn't do that. Tell me what's going on, let me help you!"

Draco's eyes turned wistful, "Rose, all you need to know is that our friendship is not nearly secret enough at the moment. In order to keep both of us safe, I need you to help me keep our friendship an absolute secret. That means no secret smiles, no calling me Draco and I can't call you Rose. We can't talk unless we _know_ we're absolutely alone, or we know that we'll never be interrupted, although both would be best."

Pain and worry exploded in Rose's heart, "Why? What's going on Draco?"

Draco tisked at Rose, "I told you no calling me Draco. I am Malfoy and you are Potter."

Rose groaned and sighed, "Tell me what's going on, _Malfoy_."

Draco's eyes were suddenly voided of all emotion and Rose's eyes went wide, "I'm going to keep you safe no matter what, Rose, that's what's going on."

Draco canceled the spell before Rose could respond, and they were plunged into their own personal silence as everyone else chatted happily.

After Lunch Rose headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus was back at work, and it looked as though he had had a very rough full moon. His old robes were hanging more loosely on him and there were dark shadows beneath his eyes; nevertheless, he smiled as the class took their seats. As one, the class burst into an explosion of complaints about Snape's behavior while Lupin had been ill.

"It's not fair, he was only filling in, why should he give us homework?"

"We don't know anything about werewolves -"

"- two rolls of parchment!"

"Did you tell Professor Snape we haven't covered them yet?" Remus asked, frowning slightly.

The babble broke out again.

"Yes, but he said we were really behind -"

"- he wouldn't listen -"

" _\- two rolls of parchment!"_

Professor Lupin smiled at the look of indignation on every face.

"Don't worry. I'll speak to Professor Snape. You don't have to do the essay. Besides, he isn't here to collect it, is he?"

"Oh _no_ ," said Hermione, looking very disappointed. "I've already finished it!"

They had a very enjoyable lesson. Remus had brought along a glass box containing a hinkypunk, a little one-legged creature who looked as though he were made of wisps of smoke, rather frail and harmless-looking.

"Lures travelers into bogs," said Professor Lupin as they took notes. "You notice the lantern dangling from his hand? Hops ahead -people follow the light - then -"

The hinkypunk made a horrible squelching noise against the glass.

When the bell rang, everyone gathered up their things and headed for the door, Harry and Rose among them, but-

"Wait a moment, Harry, Rose," Lupin called. "I'd like a word."

Harry and Rose doubled back and watched Remus cover the hinkypunk's box with a cloth.

"I heard about the match," said Remus, turning back to his desk and starting to pile books into the briefcase, "and I'm sorry about your broomstick, Harry. Any chance of fixing it?"  
"No," said Harry. "Your tree sort of smashed it to bits."

Remus sighed, "Yes, a broomstick wouldn't stand a chance."

"Did you hear about the dementors too?" they asked, their hands finding each other to get comfort.

Remus looked at them quickly.

"Yes, I did. I don't think any of us have seen Professor Dumbledore that angry. They have been growing restless for some time...furious at his refusal to let them inside the grounds… I suppose they were the reason you fell, Harry?"

"Yes," said Harry, his grip on Rose's hand tightening.

A ray of wintery sunlight fell across the classroom, illuminating Remus's gray hairs and the lines on his young face.

"Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They infest the darkest, filthiest places, they glory in decay and despair, they drain peace, hope, and happiness out of the air around them. Even muggles feel their presence, though they can't see them. Get too near a dementor and every good feeling, every happy memory will be sucked out of you. If it can, the dementor will feed on you long enough to reduce you to something like itself… soulless and evil. You'll be left with nothing but the worst experiences of your life. And the worst that happened to _you_ is enough to make anyone fall off their broom. You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"When they get near me-" Harry stared at Remus's desk and Rose's throat suddenly got tight. "I can hear Voldemort murdering my mum."

Lupin gripped both Rose's and Harry's shoulders and pulled the teens into his chest to comfort them.

"Why did they have to come to the match?" said Harry bitterly.

"They're getting hungry," said Remus coolly, pulling away to shut his briefcase with a snap. "Dumbledore won't let them into the school, so their supply of human prey has dried up… I don't think they could resist the large crowd around the Quidditch field. All that excitement... emotions running high… it was their idea of a feast."

"Azkaban must be terrible," Rose muttered. Lupin nodded grimly.

"The fortress is set on a tiny island, way out to sea, but they don't need walls and water to keep the prisoners in, not when they're all trapped inside their own heads, incapable of a single cheerful thought. Most of them go mad within weeks."

"When will we be learning the Patronus charm?" Rose asked.

Lupin sighed, "It'll have to wait until next term, I'm afraid. I have a lot to do before the holidays, you know. I chose a very inconvenient time to fall ill."

* * *

With the promise of anti-dementor lessons from Remus, the thought that she might never have to hear her mother's death again, and the fact that Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff in their Quidditch match at the end of November, Rose's mood took a definite upturn. Gryffindor were not out of the running for the Quidditch cup, but they could not afford to lose another match. Oliver Wood became repossessed of his manic energy, and he worked his team even harder in the chilly haze of rain that persisted into December. Rose saw no hint of a dementor within the grounds. Dumbledore's anger seemed to be keeping them at their stations at the entrances.

Two weeks before the end of the term, the sky lightened suddenly to a dazzling, opaline white and the muddy grounds were revealed one morning covered in glittering frost. Inside the castle, there was a buzz of Christmas in the air. Professor Flitwick had already decorated his classroom with shimmering lights that turned out to be real, fluttering fairies (who assured Rose they were not there against their will). The students were all happily discussing their plans for the holidays. Both Harry and Rose had decided to remain at Hogwarts, knowing they could see their guardians anyways, and Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George decided to stay too.

To everyone's delight, there was to be another Hogsmeade trip on the very last weekend of the term.  
"We can do all our Christmas shopping there!" said Hermione. "Mum and Dad would really love those Toothflossing Stringmints from Honeydukes!"

Rose was facing a dilemma, though. To go to Hogsmeade would be to go passed the Dementors, and she knew that Harry would be facing the same issue. She then proceeded to corner her twins in their dorm after Quidditch practice, much to the amusement of one Lee Jordan, who had been unceremoniously kicked out the dorm.

"What is it, Rose?" Fred asked, unashamedly starting to take his Quidditch gear off.

Rose swiftly turned around, though, refusing to look at him, "We need to give Harry the Marauder's map. We can duplicate our map, that one we can't duplicate, though, so he needs it. Plus, he'll get caught with it, and we can't have him get caught with one of ours. Anyways, we all need to get into Hogsmeade, and I refuse to go via main gates because Dementors will be all over that."

Fred and George nodded in understanding, but George spoke knowing Rose couldn't see them, "Speaking of which, we finished two other copies if you just put the passwords on we'll be good."

Rose nodded, "I can do that easily. Now, I'll be the one to give him the map, and neither of you will be present. I will know because I will have the map open. Got it?"

"Got it!" the twins chorused before she was pressed against to warm (and clothed) bodies.

"You should sleep in here tonight," Fred said as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Yeah, it's not like the girls will miss you, and Lee won't say a word. On top of it, Fred and I can just push our beds together, it'll be a big sleepover!"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Am I to assume that Lee will be sleeping on the beds with us too, then?"

"No, just us," Fred assured.

Rose rolled her eyes, "You talk to Lee. Let me finish one of these maps and I'll take it with me to see Harry, then you can find me to tell me his answer."

Before the twins could protest Rose had her wand in hand and was finishing the map she was claiming as hers before she swept out of the room, easily finding Harry in the common room with Hermione and Ron.

"Hey, guys!" Rose said as she walked up, "I wanted to steal Harry for a bit, do you mind?"

"Not at all!" Hermione said with a beaming smile, while Ron just grunted his agreement.

Harry stood and followed Rose out of the common room, "You know, it's still bloody weird seeing you go up and down the boy's staircase."

"You know," Rose said with a smirk as she lead her brother expertly around the castle to an empty room, "I bloody well don't care."

When Rose finally found the room she was looking for (as she had refused to look at either of her maps) she ushered Harry in before locking and silencing the door.

"What's up, Rose?" Harry asked with a frown.

"It's time for our secrets that we promised each other!"

Harry's face immediately got a pink hue to it, and his answer was much too quick, "You go first."

Rose sighed but pulled out the Marauder's Map with a flourish.

"What's that supposed to be?"

"This, Harry, is the secret to Fred and George's success in this school. It's a wrench, giving it to you, but we all decided your need was greater than ours. We know it by heart anyway, so we're bequeathing it onto you."

"And what do I need with a bit of old parchment?"

"Oh, you'll regret saying that! This little beauty has taught the twins and I more than all the teachers in this school."

"You're winding me up," said Harry, looking at the ragged old bit of parchment.

"Oh, am I?" asked Rose.

She took out her wand, touched the parchment lightly, and said, " _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_

And at once, think ink lines began to spread like a spider's web from the point that Rose's wand had touched. They joined each other, they crisscrossed, they fanned into every corner of the parchment; then words began to blossom across the top, great, curly green words, that proclaimed:

 _Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs_

 _Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers_

 _are proud to present_

 **THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

Harry gasped and snatched the map into his hands, "This is…!"

Rose nodded, "Yeah, it is. I'm sorry I never told you about it, I just… Remus and Sirius said it was mostly dad who made it, so I sort of got possessive."

Harry hugged Rose tightly after setting the map down like it was the most precious thing in the world, "You're the best sister ever! But why give this to me now?"

"Well… Dementors mainly," Rose traced a passage that lead off of the map. "This has secret passages on it that lead right into Hogsmeade. There are seven in all. Now, Filch knows about these four" -she pointed them out- "but we're sure we're the only ones who know about _these_. Don't bother with the one behind the mirror on the fourth floor, we used it last winter and sort of blew it up so now it's completely blocked. And of course, there's the one under the Whomping Willow, which Fred and George won't let me get close enough to tell them how to work it. This one here, though, leads right into the cellar of Honeydukes. We've used it loads of times. And as you might've noticed, the entrance is right outside this room, through that one eyed old crone's hump."

Harry was gazing at Rose and the map in open amazement, but Rose was still all business, "Now, you can't forget to wipe it after you've used it or anyone can read it. All you've got to do is tap it again and say, 'Mischief managed!' And it'll go blank."

"Bloody hell," Harry said, a breathless laugh escaping him. "This is… They never said it was this good!"

Rose watched as Remus sat in his office and smiled slightly, "No, they never would have."

They were quiet for a moment before Rose sighed, "Look, please don't let them know you have this. I've set them on the task of making a new one, you know, so the Professor's can watch out for Peter Pettigrew. Don't get caught. And if you do get caught, you know _nothing_ got it? I never had it, no one gave it to you, perhaps you just stole it from Filch. I don't know, but you best hope you don't have to figure it out."

Harry nodded and they left the map open on the table as they both sat in chairs, "Well, mine seems a lot let big now that you've done that."

"Good, now you won't freak out over it."

Harry sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, the only issue is is you're a _girl_ and they tend to overreact."

"Ohhh! So this is about a girl?"

Harry groaned, "You're too perceptive."

"Just get on with it!" Rose said, waving her hands at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath, then, "IhaveacrushonHermione."

Rose blinked. Then blinked again. "Repeat that, slower this time."

Harry groaned, "I have a crush on Hermione."

"Hermione?"  
"Yes, Hermione."

"As in Hermione Granger? Bookworm Hermione? Hermione Granger who despises all things Quidditch?"

Harry glared at his twin, "Yes, _that_ Hermione!"

Rose sat back in her chair, "Huh. Maybe it's a Potter thing? You know, falling in love with a bookworm who's against most of what you are and is so out of your league?"

Harry hit his head on the table, partially because he could see the truth in the statement, and partially to drown out Rose's laughter.

Rose shrugged and patted her twins back, "Look, I wouldn't care if you had a crush on," she paused to shudder, "Pansy Parkinson. You're still my brother, and I'll support you through all things. Now, you need to get back to the common room pronto, avoid everyone, and I'll come in a bit later, okay? I need to stop by the kitchens."

Harry nodded and smiled, "Yeah, be careful and don't get caught. You don't have the map anymore."

Rose laughed, "I don't need a map to outsmart Filch!"

Rose quickly left to go to the kitchens, happily checking her map just to make sure everything was fine, and then she tickled the pear in the bowl of fruit. The pear squirmed and giggled before it transformed into a green door knob that she took and opened.

The kitchen was gigantic. The ceiling was impossibly high, and it had five tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall above; they were also in the same exact position. There were large quantities of pots and pans heaped around the stone walls on countertops and stoves, and there was a large brick fireplace at the other end of the room from the door. Rose only knew this all from numerous visits, though, because as soon as anyone stepped through the door they were swarmed by house-elves, all eagerly asking what you wanted.

Rose laughed as she waded through the houselves and smiled at them, "Hi guys! Who get's to help me today?"

The ocean of house-elves parted and one house-elf, standing only about 3 and a half feet (1.06 m) walked forward. He had large, tennis-ball-like green eyes, a pencil-like nose, and long, bat-like pointed ears.

"Dobby will be helping Missy Potter!"

Rose frowned slightly and knelt before the small elf, "Now, where have I been hearing your name, Dobby?"

Dobby's bat-like ears flapped excitedly for a moment, "Missy Potter brother released Dobby!"

Rose blinked, "He gave you _clothes_? But we didn't own a house-elf!"

Dobby shook his head vigorously, "No, no! Harry Potter got Dobby's mean-old master to be letting Dobby go!"

Rose sighed and nodded, "Well, alright then. As long as you're happy here."

Dobby's eyes welled with tears, "Oh, Missy Potter is as kind as her brother!"

Rose blushed and looked down shyly, "Well, Dobby, I am kind to those who deserve it," the elf started to wail so Rose quickly pushed on. "I was just wondering if maybe you could make me a snack basket? I was going to hang out with some of my friends till late and I wanted to have some cookies and the likes."

Dobby nodded his ears eagerly and bounded away collecting things and putting them in a basket for Rose before bounding back, "Here Missy Potter!"

Rose beamed at the small elf and happily took the basket, "Thank you Dobby! I'm sure you'll see me again, it was nice meeting you!"

Dobby blushed and couldn't even respond because he was so happy, so Rose simply left the kitchens, looking at her map as she walked up to the Gryffindor common room to make sure she wasn't caught, and then she stepped through the portrait hole.

Fred and George were waiting eagerly for her, wide grins on their faces.

She blinked slowly before sighing, "So, our sleepover was approved by Lee, then?"

The grins that split their faces would have been frightening to anyone else, but Rose just laughed and handed them her basket of treats, "Let me go get changed then. I'll be right there, okay?"

Fred and George scampered to their room, likely to set up and then to change. Rose shook her head and went up to her dormitory.

"Hi, Rose!" Hermione whispered.

Rose smiled, "Hey, 'Mione!"

Rose started getting changed, making _sure_ to wear a Weasley Jersey (this one was from Charlie because Rose enjoyed bothering the twins) and she hummed as she put on long pants. She started brushing her hair out, but Hermione's attention had been drawn to her again.

"Why aren't you in bed already? Typically that's where you get ready?"  
Rose blushed, "Well, you see, I'm not sleeping in here tonight."

Hermione's book was snapped closed quickly, " _What?"_

"Be quiet, Hermione!" Rose hissed as she climbed into the other girl's bed. "I'm spending the night with the twins and Lee, sort of like a sleep over, you know?"

Hermione sighed, "If you get in trouble it's not my fault."  
"Well, I won't get in trouble so that works."

Rose then slipped out of her room and into the fifth year boys dorm and smiled when she saw that the twins had pushed their two beds together and that Lee was laughing as they tenderly laid out the food Rose had picked out.

Rose took a moment to look at her boys. George had black pajama bottoms on and a reddish-orange shirt that clashed horribly with his hair. Fred was just wearing his blue pajama bottoms and with every movement he made his muscles flexed. Lee, who wasn't _technically_ her boy was watching her in amusement as he noticed her studying them.

"Hey, Rose! Long time no speak!" Lee said with a broad grin.

"Hi Lee," Rose said the twins heads snapping around to look at her so fast she heard two pops. "How have you been?"

"Brilliant, as always! I was told you lot finished your maps?"

"Yeah! Do you want one? We'd have to give it the old password for you, but we could do it."

Lee shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine. Honestly, the twins prank more than I could ever dream of, and it's safer that I don't have one, you know?"

Rose nodded but wasn't allowed to respond, because the twins had dragged her in for a hug.

"Rose, how could you? Wearing one of Charlie's Jerseys to _our_ sleepover?" Fred asked, mock pain on his face.

"Oh, you know, all I really had to do was put it on."

George and Lee snorted and Fred floundered for a moment before sighing and shaking his head, "But ours are so much closer to your size?"

"Who says I want to wear something my size to sleep in?"

Fred sighed, knowing he had been defeated and just lead her over to the food.

"Lee, you can have some too, mate," George said. "Whichever elf packed this packed loads."

Lee happily came over and stole at least five cupcakes and more before slinking back over to his bed, acting as if he hadn't taken anything. Rose stuck with the fresh fruit that had been provided, George ate the rest of the cupcakes, and Fred ate fruit and chocolate while complaining because Rose refused to let him feed her.

Eventually, Rose was almost falling asleep, her movements were lethargic, and her eyelids were drooping. She had a slower reaction time to the twins and Lee's jokes, and that was when the twins packed up all the dishes and leftover food, ignoring the basket that disappeared as soon as everything was cleared away and they crawled into bed with her, cocooning her body in warmth. Rose hummed happily and kissed both of their cheeks before easily falling asleep.

Lee shook his head as he looked over at his best mates and their girlfriend, "She's rather cute when she sleeps, isn't she?"

George smiled and nodded, pushing hair away from her face, "Yeah. I mean, she's always cute but when she's sleeping it's like she's an angel."

"We all know she isn't though," Fred said with a smirk. "Did you hear about what she did to Parkinson yesterday?"

"No, what?" Lee asked sitting forward eagerly.

"She somehow turned her into a pug. McGonagall tried to turn her back and she couldn't, and I think Sigurdson's trying to deal with it now. When we asked Rose why she did it she just smiled at us and said that sometimes 'big dogs' are little in heart."

Lee whistled under his breath, "That's impressive, McGonagall couldn't get her to turn back?"

The twins shook their heads, "She couldn't."

Lee looked warily at the sleeping girl, "Remind me never to piss her off."  
"You already are because you lot won't shut up. I want to sleep!" Rose said, cracking one eye open and spurring everyone into silence again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, everyone! It's not often that I write Author Notes, but I just wanted to let you all know that this chapter delves deeper into Rose's character, and just exactly who she is friends with. I haven't touched on just how wide her base of reference is before, but rest assured you'll be learning more and more about Rose as time goes on. This chapter is just the beginning. The really long italicized portion is a flashback.**

* * *

" _Dissendium!"_ Rose whispered, tapping the stone witch's hump.

At once, the statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person, which thankfully Rose was. She glanced quickly up and down the corridor, then tucked the map away. She was about to hoist herself into the hole and onto the slide when a quiet voice piped up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Rose?"

Rose sighed quietly, "Look, Aelfric, do you trust me or not? You said you wanted to know Hogwarts secrets, and this is one of them."

The fairy fluttered his wings, whether in anger or nervousness Rose could not tell, "I do not appreciate that tone, Rose. But I do trust you, so don't break this trust by killing me."

Rose snorted, "Remember what I said, hide in my hair until we stop sliding, please don't elf-lock it, and then you can come out."

The elf hid in her hair, and then Rose pushed herself into the opening, barely moving fast enough as Snape rounded the corner right as the hump finished closing. She slid a considerable way down a stone slide (having the fairy's light was helpful occasionally) until she landed on cold, damp earth. She stood up, Aelfric disengaging from her hair, and she held up her wand.

" _Lumos!"_

The light spell and Aelfric's natural glow both showed her the same thing, a very narrow, low, earthy passageway. She sighed for a second, debating with herself then she looked over at her fairy friend.

"Mind if I go cat?"

Aelfric's eyes were alight with mischief, "Do I get to ride you like a noble steed?"

Rose sighed but nodded her ascent.

"Then of course!"

Rose turned into her black jaguar form, the occasional spots that showed up on her pelt were red, and she had a red sheen under the fairy's light. Rose growled lowly, telling the fairy to get on her or she'd leave without him.

"Well, I never!" Aelfric said with laughter clear in his voice as he fluttered onto the back of Rose's neck.

Rose set off, her pace fast but easily maintained. The passage was long and twisted, but she wanted to get to Hogsmeade as fast as possible. There were a couple of times that Rose stumbled over the uneven floor, not used to anything but smooth floors in this form. Eventually, though, she didn't have to worry about it anymore. The passage began to rise and Rose picked up speed, knowing they were close. She soon came to the foot of the worn stone steps. She started going up them in her animal form, knowing she'd be faster this way, but she stopped once Aelfric mentioned that the 'roof was getting closer.'

Rose slowly morphed back into human form, knowing that she would hit her head if she transformed too quickly, and Aelfric fluttered around her head excitedly.

"Where are we going to end up, Rose?"

Rose smiled, her teeth still slightly sharp, "We're in the cellar of a sweets shop. Now, I need you to be silent, we can't get caught down here."

She pushed the trapdoor open swiftly, climbed out, and hid behind an enormous crate. Not long after, a door opened, much closer to Rose than the noises that were going on previously had been.

"And get another box of Jelly Slugs, dear, they've nearly cleaned us out -" said a woman's voice.

A pair of feet was coming down the staircase. Rose heard the man shifting boxes against the opposite wall. Knowing she wouldn't get another chance, Rose quickly and silently dodged out from her hiding place and climbed the stairs. She reached the door at the top of the stairs, slipped through it, and found herself behind the counter of Honeydukes - she ducked, crept sideways, and then straightened up.

Aelfric was whispering excitedly in Rose's ear, knowing that they were out of trouble's way, "Rose, what are those over there? And those? How much can you get for the other fairies and me? What is _tooth flossing_?"

Rose laughed lowly, "I'll tell you what Aelfric, I'll get you enough candy for all of your fairies to have one of everything you think they'd like. Now quickly, let's choose."

And that was when Rose learned that Fairies, while they loved fruit, were not fans of chocolate. Aelfric decided that Ice Mice ("Why are you humans obsessed with eating animals?"), Peppermint creams shaped like toads ("Seriously, this is barbaric!"), Toothflossing Stringmints ("I still don't know what a 'toothflossing' is."), and spearmint blowing gum ("It says if blows bubbles bigger than me!") where the best bets for him and the other fairies.

That was when Rose discovered the problem with buying one for every fairy, "Wait, there are thirty-seven fairies? I thought there was only twelve!"

Aelfric shook his head, "Those were only the warriors! And you said you'd get one for all of us!"

Rose sighed and walked up to the counter, the old woman looking at her in confusion, "Find everything you need dear?"

Rose blushed and nodded, "Yes, there's only one issue. You see, I made a promise to get thirty-seven people each four things, and I can't carry all of it. I was wondering if you'd be kind enough to send them to me back at Hogwarts?"

"Of course dear! Just write down your order right here, and your name and we'll have it to you by tomorrow morning!"

Rose blushed and wrote it down. The woman looked at the list, her eyes glittering happily, "That will be fourteen Galleons, thirteen Sickles, and seventeen Knuts."

Rose groaned internally but gave the woman fourteen Galleons and fourteen Sickles, insisting that she keep the change.

Rose looked out of the window and frowned at the blizzard that was going on outside. She then looked at the little fairy on her shoulder, "Will you freeze out there like that?"

Aelfric looked almost insulted, "Not at all! I live in the _woods_ Rose, you can't freeze me out! There's no such thing as too hot or too cold!"

Rose shook her head, "Stay close to my neck, though, grab onto something if necessary, I don't want you to get blown away."

Rose then walked out into the streets, easily ignoring Aelfric's insulted cries. She had full winter gear on, and she felt fine in the cold, although her face immediately turned pink from the blistering wind. Turning to look for the twins through the blizzard, she saw a notice posted on all buildings around the area.

_ **By Order Of** _

 **THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

 _Customers are reminded that until further notice, de-_

 _mentors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade_

 _every night after sundown. This measure has been put_

 _in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will_

 _be lifted upon the recapture of Peter Pettigrew. It is the-_

 _refore advisable that you complete your shopping well_

 _before nightfall._

 _Merry Christmas!_

Rose sighed and shook her head, drawing Aelfric's attention away from the notice

"Who's Petter Pettigrew, and why is he such a big problem that Dementors are around?"

Rose rubbed the back of her neck and murmured just loud enough for Aelfric to hear her, "Peter Pettigrew is a wizard on a mission, that mission being to kill my brother and I. He was friends with my father and mother, in fact, he was their Secret Keeper. He betrayed them, though, and told the secret to the evilest Dark Lord in the last century."

Aelfric was seething. Although fairies were playful creatures they knew when to be serious, and one thing that _all_ fairies were serious about was secrets. You never told a secret that a fairy had told you and got off scotch free.

"He should pay for what he did!" Aelfric hissed.

"Yes, he should, but he won't if we can't catch him again," Rose said as she caught sight of two red-heads through the snow.

"Fred, George!"

The two people turned around and grinned as they saw the fast approaching girl.  
"Princess!"

"Spitfire!"

"I see you actually wore clothing appropriate for the weather," George added with a smirk.

Rose laughed, and made sure that Fred's hat was still firmly on her head, "Yeah, I did! You should definitely be proud of me, it was _so_ tempting to not dress appropriately!"

The twins laughed at her and hugged her as she finished her approach. They noticed Aelfric was with her and shrugged it off, used to the fairy at this point.

"So! We were told that _someone_ needed to go shopping!" Fred said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah! And we were also informed that we needed to go shopping, too!" George said with a wide grin.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Well then, you lot go shopping, and I'll go shopping too. Aelfric will keep me company."

Before the twins had a chance to respond Rose had kissed both of their cheeks and was walking away with a wave, and calling over her shoulder, "Meet you at the Three Broomsticks in two hours!"

Fred and George shared a glance, "Somehow I think she was rather eager to get away from us, Georgie."

"Somehow I think you might be right," George said scratching his neck. "But we really do need to shop."

Sighing his agreement, the twins set off, not knowing what Rose was planning.

"Sirius?" Rose asked as she approached the man inside the dingy pub.

"Rose!" Sirius said, getting up with a large grin before he crushed her into a hug. "Don't know why you decided this was a good place, but I guess it's as good as anything."

Rose laughed and waved at the bartender, a man named Aberforth, and shrugged, "You know, being here is much more discreet than being in the Three Broomsticks."

Sirius nodded his agreement and sat at a small table, "So, I've gotten all the stuff for you asked for. Now, what's in it for me? Why should I want to give it to you?"

Rose smiled, having expected this, "Well, you see, I happen to know something, some information that I'd assume you'd like kept private. It's about this day, you may remember it, oh, what was it? Ahh, yes! March fifth, 1991."

Sirius's face turned very pale and he glared at her, "How did you know about that?"

"How wouldn't I know? You talk in your sleep, Siri."

Sirius sighed and shoved multiple bags shrunk down to fit into her pocket at her, "Well, fine, be that way. There you go."

Rose smiled brightly, "And you got absolutely everything on my list, right?"

"Yes, everything. I don't see what this is all for, though."

"Well, you just did most of my Christmas shopping for me. Thank's Padfoot!" Rose smirked slyly at her gaping godfather before kissing his cheek and starting to walk out the door, "I'll see you Christmas day, I'm sure!" and with that, she was gone.

"What just happened?" Sirius asked, dazed.

Aberforth stroked his beard and snorted indelicately, "I'd reckon she just walked out. Want anything?"

"No thanks, Abe, but here," Sirius flicked a golden Galleon at Aberforth with a wide smile. "I hope this covers any inconvenience."

Aberforth looked around his empty pub, "No inconvenience at all."

Meanwhile, Rose was happily skipping along, ignoring Aelfric's grumbling.

"I don't understand why you didn't at least introduce me! And he acted as if I wasn't even there!" Aelfric whined and huffed.

"I don't know why he didn't ask, but I didn't introduce you because I didn't want him to be rude to you. He's real good at sticking his foot in his mouth, you know?"

Aelfric laughed joyously, "I remember doing that to someone! Oh, he never crossed our paths again!"

Rose groaned, "You're terrifying when you want to be."

"Thank you! I think. Where are we going next? I thought this would be entertaining or I wouldn't have come!"

"I'm sorry everything is not to your liking," Rose deadpanned before shrugging slightly. "Actually, since we still have a lot of time left, let's go to the Shrieking Shack. I have stuff to do, you know, and I can't let anyone see."

The fairy groaned, "You're no fun! It's not even really haunted, I checked!"

Rose rolled her eyes, making her way to the building anyways, "Of course you did. But, now that you mention it, that's not a good idea, is it? Let's just pick up the rest of the gifts. That should work."

Rose looked around the town and sighed, "You know, I think I'll have to go off the main stretch for this. Ready for obscurity?"

"Yes! I'm the best at that!"

"Aelfric, I don't think you know what obscurity means."

Aelfric's indignant call was drowned out by beautiful music, music unlike any Rose had ever heard. It warmed her now frozen face and brought joy and hope into her heart. She looked around, unsure of where this music was coming from, and she wasn't entirely certain that it had come from the outside world and not from inside of her.

"What is that…?" Rose asked.

"That? That's just the Winter Phoenix of the woods. He hardly ever comes out, so I don't know why he's suddenly singing. Honestly, I've only met him once, you know, a meeting of The Elders. It was terribly boring, he doesn't like pranks much either."

"Winter Phoenix?" Rose asked in wonder, wandering into Spintwitches.

"Yeah. I think you humans call it an…. Ice Phoenix?"

 _Walnut and Ice Phoenix Feather, eleven inches, rigid. Very powerful, very powerful indeed._ Rose shuddered as Ollivander's words came back to her, but ignored the feeling of dread that rolled down her back, there was _no_ way it was the same Pheonix.

"Interesting. Thank you, Aelfric. Now, Sirius told me that he was getting Harry a broom, so I guess it's my job to get him accessories, yeah?"

"Or you could just make him grow wings?" Aelfric said, fluttering his own.

"And watch them get broken when they get hit by a bludger?"

Aelfric winced, "Or not."

"Or not," Rose agreed. "But I can get him little gadgets for his broom."

"Wings are still better when things aren't flying at you."

"I'm sure they are," Rose agreed.

Rose quickly picked up a Broom Compass and some Quidditch Gloves (light weight, made specifically for seekers) and brought them to the counter. The witch behind the counter was obnoxiously chewing on a piece of bubble gum, and she looked at Rose in disdain.

"Will this be all?" the witches nasally voice grated against Rose.

"Yes, please."

The witch looked at the products in annoyance and sighed, "5 Galleons, 23 knuts."

Rose handed the woman the five Galleons and one Sickle, "Change please."

The witch glared at her but handed her her change, "Have a _magical_ day."

Rose smiled as she grabbed her bag, "Don't I always?"

Aelfric cheered from her shoulder as she turned around, "Oh, Rose, you should see her face! Do you think she's one of those Muggles you told me about?"

Rose could feel the heat of the glare directed at her, "No, Aelfric. If she's non-magical she's a squib."

"What's a Squib?" Aelfric asked as she went outside again.

"Someone born into a magical family who has no magic, or who has so little magic that they cannot harness it to cast magic."

Aelfric made a face, "That must be terrible!"

Rose nodded, "Especially because they're typically raised in magical households so they know about Magic's existence but yet they can't do anything with it."

Aelfric dropped the conversation, but only because they were nearing another shop, "Nightstop? Does that mean you can only go there at night?"

Rose smiled and shook her head, "No, that isn't what it means at all."

Before Aelfric could question her more she stepped into the store. While the outside of the building was dark and unassuming, the inside, however, was bursting with life. Aelfric whistled low in the back of his throat and Rose smirked.

This stop was not for the faint of heart. Most of those who frequented it were men, with the very occasional woman, no child beside Rose would ever step foot inside of it. Why? Because this was a stop made specifically for two types of beings; Vampires and Werewolves. Containers of a red liquid (specifically not listed because if you came in here you should already know what it was) were covering the shelves of half the store, while the other side had numerous potions of a different nature. Wolfsbane, strengthening potion, silver neutralizer, scent inhibitor, almost everything a werewolf could ever need.

"Rose!" a voice in the back called out, drawing the attention that Rose had gathered when she stepped in away from her again.

"Cian!" she called back as she moved through the crowd to the man who had called for her.

"What in the world are you doing here? And how did you get that big? I just saw you yesterday, and it took me a moment to recognize you!" Cian was, in every practical sense, an ancient teenager. His accent was strange, one you couldn't quite place but it almost always put people on edge. He was a very attractive man if you could lay your eyes on him, but he was also very good at disappearing into the crowd. He had shoulder length brown hair, and he had very dark brown eyes, that could vacillate between black and red. He was fairly tall, and his movements were filled with grace that was hard to master.

"Well, first off, it's actually been years since I've seen you. The last time I saw you I was ten, and I'm not thirteen. Second, you really need to get your concept of time under control! I mean, it's been three years and you think it's been one day? What about those people that you see every day?"

Cian blinked and looked at her for a moment, "Yes, you definitely have grown. The last time I talked to you, you could barely squeak out a sarcastic remark, and now it seems you've gotten a good grasp on your words," the vampire frowned for a second before smiling again. "You're a particularly fascinating specimen, you know? How I wish I could sink my fangs into you!"

Rose blushed bright red and the fairy on her shoulder fluttered his wings angrily, "Hey, you be nice to Rose!"

Cain blinked before his smile got even wider, "Oh ho! You've been making friends, haven't you, Rose?"

"Better friends than you!" Aelfric said with conviction.

"Aelfric!" Rose said with a gasp. "Be nice to Cian!"

"Yes, it'd do good to be nice to me, we do not need a war on our hands," Cian said, his eyes flashing red for a moment before he bowed his head ever so slightly to the fairy. "It is with sincerity that I present my deepest apologies, fairy, for gaining your ire. I did not wish to do so, I was merely presenting a compliment to the resident human in the room."

Aelfric nodded, "I accept your apology, vampire, and apologize for my overreaction."

A rough voice spoke up from behind Rose, "So, here's a joke; a human and a fairy walk into a store meant for vampires and werewolves and they aren't given a choice to join a pack or join the world of vampires."

Cian sighed, "Rose, I'd like to introduce you to my uncivilized friend, Delco. He's the ultimate Alpha werewolf."

Rose turned around and her eyes widened in shock at the man standing in front of her. He appeared to be in his late thirties, his hair was black and cut short to his head, and he had stubble growing across his chin. His eyes were amber and seemed to glow in the darkness of the shop. His shoulders were broad, and his muscles in his arms bulged with every movement that he made. He practically oozed Alpha, and he distinctly gave off a vibe not to mess with him.

"Hello, Alpha Delco, it's a pleasure to meet you," Rose said, holding her hand out.

"The pleasure is all mine," Delco said with a wolfish grin that Rose had seen pass over Sirius's face many times. He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Rose smiled shyly, drawing her hand away, and looked at Cian for guidance.

"Well, Delco, you've made a new acquaintance, what is it you'd like to do with her?" Cian asked as he draped an arm over her shoulders, causing a flustered Aelfric to move to the top of her head.

"Perhaps I'd like to get to know her. If she's caught your attention she must be fascinating."

"She mainly caught my attention because she punched me," Cian deadpanned.

 _Rose was scared. Rose was downright terrified. She had been camping with Remus, Sirius, and Harry when she got separated from them to go to the bathroom. That had been hours ago, and Rose had no idea how she was going to find her guardians and brother in this thick forest. Sadly, the only rule of this trip was to not separate from the adults, and Rose was about to learn why._

 _Cian watched the wandering and frightened girl that wandered through the forest and marveled at just how lucky he was to have such easy prey wander across his path. He stepped forward, drawing the attention of the young girl in front of him._

" _Hello, girl, are you lost?" he purred._

 _Rose blinked once. Twice. Then she stepped towards him and he couldn't imagine his luck! Just as he was about to bend down and feast on her she kicked him in the shin, punched him in the groin, called for help, and sedately started walking away._

 _He blinked his eyes through the pain and stared after her slowly retreating figure. She was_ _ **walking**_ _?!_

 _Once he got over his pain he stood up straight and called after her, feeling something strange stir in his chest, "Hey, kid! What are you doing out here, anyway?"_

 _The girl turned around, "I'm looking for my family. Want to help?"_

 _Cian paused for a moment before he nodded, "Yeah, I'll help you in any way you need."_

"She was eight and she had been separated from her family while camping and when I found her I thought she might be easy prey. I had never been so wrong, as the first thing she did when I approached her was kick me in the shin, punch me in the groin and call for help."

Rose blushed bright red at the appraising look Delco gave her, "So, the kitty cat has claws?"

Rose couldn't help but laugh, "You have no idea how right you are."

Cian shook his head, before he realized something, "Oh! Rose, I still don't know what you're doing here?"

Rose looked down, "Well, you know that Christmas is coming up, correct? I have a family member who has been inflicted with Lycanthropy, and I had a feeling this would be a good place to start looking for a present for him!"

Cian and Delco blinked at her. They looked at each other then looked back at her again, "Are you serious?" they asked her in unison.

Rose blushed, feeling uncomfortable for the first time since meeting the Alpha werewolf, "Well, yeah."

Cian laughed, and Delco just blinked owlishly at her, "Well, you've come to the right place, Rose! I'm sure we can get you the perfect present!"

Delco held up his hand, "Wait. Rose, does that mean that your family member has not embraced his inner wolf?"

Rose looked at him in confusion, "Well, I guess you'd be right. He controls everything he does with an iron fist. Why?"

Delco sighed, "He's aging rapidly, isn't he?"

Rose nodded with a frown, "Yes."

Delco sighed and rubbed the stubble on his chin, "Well then, I guess I have the perfect present for you. You go get him some silver neutralizers and maybe scent inhibitors. I'll write up something for you to give him, just don't read it. I promise it'll help him."

Rose frowned, "Are you taking him away from me?"

Delco's eyes widened a fraction, "No, he won't be near you for at most a week."

Rose sighed and nodded, "Fine, but if anything happens to him it's on your head!"

Rose didn't understand how much weight that put on the Alpha werewolf, but Cian did. He quickly pulled Rose away and got her the necessary potions.

"You know, it's lucky that you came here today. I actually have a present for you, but I never remember when Christmas is and owls don't particularly like me."

Rose frowned, "You have a present. For me?"

Cian nodded and smirked, "I do indeed! I'll give it to you once we get up to the cash register."

Rose bounced excitedly, not hearing Aelfric mumbling about getting her a present too. They walked up to the cash register and Cian leaped over the counter to the other side.

"How much do I owe you?" Rose asked with a wide grin.

"A vial of blood," Cian said with a completely straight face.

"Are you serious?" Rose asked a little nervously.

"Nope, not at all. That'll be eleven Galleons, Rose."

Rose happily handed over the money, and Cian grabbed her wrist as she went to grab the bag that was on the counter he examined the charm bracelet on her wrist before smiling brightly, "Oh, this'll do perfectly!"

Rose frowned and looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Well, you see, my problem was I could either give you this charm I had made for you on a necklace or a bracelet. Now, the thing about this present is you can never take it off, okay?"

Rose nodded, still confused. Cian then produced a box from behind the counter and opened the small thing to show a small vial that was filled with a red liquid.

"Ummm, Cian?"

"Hush. Now," Cian said while attaching the charm to her bracelet deftly, "this is a vial of my blood. It will protect you from all vampires at all times, the only rule is that you have to wear it in order for it to work."

Rose blinked, "You think I'm in danger from other vampires?"

"I think anyone and everyone is in danger from other vampires dear. This is mainly just a precaution."

Rose blushed slightly, "Thank you Cian."

Cian merely nodded and studied her cheeks as if he could see the blood coursing underneath. She was saved from commenting (both from her and Aelfric, who was pulling on her hair quite angrily) by Delco, who walked up and handed her a sealed envelope with a crest pushed into the wax that she didn't recognize.

"You will give this to the werewolf, but you cannot be seen with it, by him or anyone else."

Rose frowned and nodded, "Thank you both very much, but I must be on my way. I have friends to see, after all, and I have shopping to finish. I have a feeling I'll be seeing you both very soon. Tata!" and with that, Rose walked out of the store.

Delco frowned at Cian, "You have much explaining to do."

Aelfric was displeased, "Rose, you can't just do stuff like that! What if they ate you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, "Yes because they'd eat me in the middle of a town. I wonder how they managed to open that shop, actually."

Aelfric whined, "That isn't what matters!"

Rose sighed, "You're right. I just always feel more comfortable with non-humans than I do with humans."

Aelfric yanked on her hair, "We're humanoid thank you very much! Just because we aren't exactly human doesn't mean we're not human in heart!"

Rose frowned and tried to look at him, although she knew it'd be impossible, "Why would you want to be human? It's not like we're all that interesting."

"Because! Humans get all the rights in this world! In America, fairies like me are worshiped, but almost anywhere else we're persecuted! And you think those vampires and werewolves have an easy go at it? Honestly, Rose, you don't know how lucky you are!"

Rose frowned, suddenly thinking of the body of the long dead Basilisk that laid in the chamber, killed simply because it was ordered to kill. In a world of human dominance, Rose had never seen how many living beings were repressed until they were little of their former glory.

"I see what you mean, I think."

Aelfric just sighed but didn't argue against her. Rose hummed happily before frowning, "What should I get for Sirius?"

"How should I know? I don't know him," groused Aelfric.

Rose huffed at the pouting fairy, "I don't see why you're so put out, honestly!"

The fairy yanked on her hair rather aggressively, "And I don't see how you don't see how much of an anomaly you are!"

Rose sighed, "Look, there's a pet shop right there! That's an idea, right? With Victoria's help, he'd be able to take care of a pet!"

Aelfric grumbled but didn't say anything else as she walked into the shop. Aelfric knew for a fact that his silence was much more potent than his words.

Rose looked around and she hummed appreciatively. Cats were everywhere, along with owls, but this shop had more apparently. She heard barking from the back, she heard toads croaking from tanks to her left, and mice squeaking from tanks on her right. She ignored the words that she could hear clear as day, most certainly from snakes, and she made her way to the back of the store where the dogs were. She couldn't help the happy gasp at the sight that greeted her. Puppies, puppies everywhere! Labrador Retrievers, German Shepherds, Golden Retrievers, Boxers, Pugs, and more! She was cooing at them, so happy she couldn't even contain herself.

Her noises of happiness got the puppies attentions, and their tails were wagging so hard she was amazed they didn't fly off of them. There were excited yips, as none of the puppies were old enough to do a 'big dog bark' which made Rose fall in love even more.

"Can I live here?" she gasped, leaning down to let the Staffordshire Bull Terrier nibble on her fingers.

"I feel terrible telling you this, miss, but you can't," a causal baritone voice said from behind her.

Rose blushed as she turned around, what was it with men and walking up behind her today? The sight that met her eyes, however, stunned her for just a moment.

Shocking red hair. Azure eyes. Strong jaw. Rose quickly ran down the list of Weasleys; this wasn't Fred, George, Ron, or Ginny. She knew Fred and George too well for it to be them, Ron was much too lanky, and Ginny was a female. Percy wouldn't be caught dead with a haircut like that, positively rugged! Charlie, perhaps, but then it also couldn't be him, because Charlie was shorter and stouter than the man in front of her. Her eyes flicked to his earlobes, and when she saw no piercings she had to admit that it wasn't Bill either! Who was this man?  
"Sorry for staring," Rose said, shaking herself out of her stupor at a sharp yank of her hair from Aelfric. "I just had to make sure you weren't a Weasley, I would be crucified if I didn't recognize one of them."

The man laughed, "No, not a Weasley. I am a Moon, but we're not really all that well known here. I'm Ethan, by the way. What's your name?"

"Rose, Rose Potter."

Ethan blinked once. Twice. Three times, before he simply nodded his head, "And what can I help you with Ms. Potter?"

"Just call me Rose. And if you can't let me live here," Rose heaved a sigh at this, "I guess you can help me figure out what puppy I want."

"Puppies aren't allowed at Hogwarts," he noted.

"Good thing it's not going to Hogwarts then, isn't it?"

Ethan smiled, "Well, tell me the time of person that you're getting this puppy for."

"Oh! He's a prankster, never stops joking. He's really protective of family, he's arrogant, intelligent, clever, can hardly stay still, and he's loyal. Is that enough?"

Ethan laughed, "More than enough. So, based off of all of that I'd recommend a high energy dog. A Labrador or a German Shepherd would work really well, but the German takes a lot more training than a Lab."

Rose nodded and smiled, "Soooo…. I need a male Labrador."

Ethan nodded, "Color preference? There's Yellow, Black, and Chocolate."

Rose snorted, "Chocolate."

"Any other preference?"

Rose shrugged, "That he knows not to go inside the house. Beyond that, no."

Ethan smiled, "Well, Rose, you're lucky because I have just the dog! Now, let's discuss money and how we're going to get him where he needs to be."

After they finished talking and Rose paid for the puppy she skipped outside and looked at her watch. She only had two minutes to get to the Three Broomsticks! With urgency filling her chest she ran off to find her twins, wishing Christmas could just happen already.


	13. Chapter 13

Remus was not sure exactly what he had signed up for, but whatever it was he was regretting it now.

Typically speaking, Rose and Harry showing up at his door wasn't all that unusual, but that was not Christmas Eve, and they were not typically with the Weasley twins, Ron, and Hermione. They also, typically, weren't carrying armfuls of blankets and pillows and sheets.

"What's going on here again?" Remus wondered as the floo came to life and Sirius and Victoria stepped out.

"Well, you see, that's the thing. It's Christmas Eve, Moony! We have traditions to do! We have to accomplish family togetherness!" Sirius said throwing a fist into the air excitedly.

Victoria rolled her eyes at his exuberance, "I think I've already had enough family togetherness. What do you have to drink, Remus?"

Remus shrugged, "Oh, you know, pretty much every alcohol known to man."

"How about to woman?" was Victoria's sarcastic remark as she made her way into the kitchen to get herself (and possibly Sirius) something to drink.

"So! Let's get this party started!" Sirius yelled excitedly as he lay blankets and pillows all over the room, moving some furniture so the sheets and blankets he set up would have enough support to not have to float magically. Fred and George immediately jumped in to help, with Rose shaking her head from the sidelines, and the Golden Trio looking lost.

"Don't bother trying to help them, I'm sure they're an unstoppable force at this point," Remus said with a sigh. "I just wish it wasn't occurring in my living room."

Rose blinked innocently up at Remus, "Oh, so you mean we have permission to go into your room?"

Remus's eyes widened, "Absolutely not."

"But, you said…"

"Rose, don't you start!"

But Rose was already backing away towards the door she knew to be his room, "Remus, I really don't see what the problem is!"

Victoria came out of her safe area with a drink in her hand to watch what was going on.  
"Rose, I swear, if you go any closer to that door-"

"You'll do what? Sic Sirius on me?"

Remus growled and Rose squealed as she launched herself at the door to his room, just milliseconds before his hands grabbed onto the empty space that she had been in. Harry sighed as he watched her slam the door open and sprint into the room with Remus in hot pursuit, and excused himself from Hermione and Ron before he ran in to assist someone, unsure of who to assist.

There was a thump a yelp a squeak, uproarious laughter, and an explosion of feathers no longer than five seconds later. Harry walked out, his arms above his head, and he shook his head, not noticing the feathers sticking up in his hair.

"Oh, Harry, there are feathers in your hair!" Hermione said, immediately going to pick all of them out.

"Who'd you help?" Ron asked a large grin on his face.

"Absolutely no one. I forgot how wild they could get when they got into 'play mode.'"

Hermione tisked, not sure if she should be laughing or yelling, but everyone in the room settled on laughter when there was a triumphant yell from the bedroom and Remus walked out with Rose literally climbing up him even as he moved.

Victoria smiled and shook her head, "Is this what you guys told me you missed every Christmas?"

Sirius nodded, the blanket fort long done, "Yeah, It's the only time Remus really plays, and it's always fun to hang out with the munchkins."

Rose huffed from her unsteady place on Remus's shoulders, "I'm hardly a munchkin!"

"Then how can you still fit on Remus's shoulders?"

Rose thought for a moment about how all the other werewolves she knew had much broader shoulders, but she kept this information to herself, "Well, rather easily actually. There's this thing, I'm sure you've never heard of it, but it's called _balancing_."

The twins, playing along with her, gasped in shock, "Oh Merlin, what magic is this?!" they yelped as they clutched to each other.

Rose snorted and wriggled until she was off of Remus's shoulders and she smiled at the twins, "Well you see, we all do it! It's natural magic!"

George gasped and pointed at his twin accusingly, "You're a wizard!"

"Well, so are you!"

Everyone laughed at the twins and Rose smiled, a smile that every adult in the room recognized. They all glanced at each other before shrugging it off.

"So! Who is ready for stories, questions, and marshmallows?!" Sirius yelled.

"US!" all of the children cheered as everyone settled in for the night.

The next morning, Rose was awoken by getting his in the face with a pillow, and based off of the two groans to both sides of her so had Fred and George.

"Oy! Presents!" Sirius yelled.

Rose sat up, rubbing her face tiredly. She wasn't sure exactly when she had fallen asleep, but she did know that she was very warm all night. She turned to see Fred and George on both sides of her, immediately awake at the prospect of presents.

Rose rubbed her face, "So, I have an order on what present is going to go first."

"Oh? An order, not a suggestion?" Remus teased as he stuck a mug of hot chocolate under her nose.

Rose hummed appreciatively as she took a sip (he had put some coffee in it!) before nodding her head, "Yes, an order. I demand that Sirius open that box first."

Remus paused, thought for a second, before looking at the box and nodding, "Yes, that seems like a good idea."

Sirius was bouncing, and everyone not in the know leaned forward excitedly to watch Sirius eagerly take the lid off of the box.

Rose hadn't known that a man's voice could go that high! The almost inhuman squeal of happiness that was issued forth out of Sirius was almost terrifying, but Rose understood completely.

"He's so cute!" Sirius yelled as the chocolate lab's head popped out of the box, resting on its paws.

Victoria's face split into a grin, "I'm sure he's gone deaf with that squeal, though. You're almost making me feel unimportant!"

Sirius looked at her, baffled for a moment before he picked up the puppy, whose tail was wagging at lightning speed, and Sirius waddled over to Victoria, still holding the puppy, on his knees. He cleared his throat and set down the puppy.

"Would you, Victoria, do me the great honor of raising Gandalf with me?"

Victoria blinked and shook her head, "I should never have made you read those books. Yes, I'll raise Gandalf with you."

Sirius's face broke into a gigantic grin, and he fished around in his pocket for a moment, "Marry me?"

Heavy silence covered the room, "Sorry, repeat that?" Victoria whispered, practically daring him to take it back.

"Marry me," this time it wasn't a question, it was more a statement of fact.

"Are you serious?" Victoria asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Sirius was becoming nervous, it was apparent to everyone in the room, "Yes…?"

Everyone was becoming anxious. Was she really going to reject him in front of everyone?

"Stand up, Sirius," Victoria said, a sigh heavy on her lips.

Sirius stood, all previous confidence gone. That is, until Victoria pulled his lips to hers for a short moment, before pulling away again, "I love you, you idiot. Yes!"

A cheer ran through the room as Sirius spun her around and she slipped the ring on. For a moment everyone was shocked to see the ring didn't have a diamond on it, and that it was silver not gold, but when they thought about who he was proposing to the ring was absolutely perfect. The ring had no gem insight, but the double knot on the front obviously meant something to the witch who was willing to bind herself to Sirius.

After the commotion settled, everyone started tearing into their gifts, although they all knew that any gift to Victoria would be overshadowed by Sirius's proposal.

Rose only paid attention to the people opening up her presents. Her present to Sirius was obviously well received, and her present to Victoria (a necklace with a witch's hat that proudly said _Bad Ass Witch_ ) was adored and honest. Her present to Harry was met with a smirk and a nod in her direction, but she didn't expect anything extraordinary from his reaction. Hermione adored the wand holster she had gotten for her ("Now I don't have to stick it in my hair!" she said with a grin before her face fell. "What am I going to do with my hair?!"). Ron barely even acknowledged her present besides shoving a full bar of the muggle candy she had gotten for him into his face. Fred adored the muggle pranking kit she had gotten for him, and thought it was even better when George opened his present to show a book that explained the best muggle pranks. Remus's reaction was the one she had not expected.

There was a quiet cough amongst the ripping and tearing filling the room, and Rose immediately looked up knowing that that cough was being used to gain her attention.

"Rose, exactly _where_ did you get these?" Remus asked seriously, looking at the potions.

Rose blinked, "Well, I bought them at a store."

" _What_ store?"

Everyone's attention was on Rose now, and her face flushed, "Well, you know, the one in Hogsmeade."

"There are a couple of potion shops I can think of in Hogsmeade, and none of them carry these potions."

Rose sighed, "So it may not be one that you would know."

"Try me."

Rose looked at Sirius, shocking herself because she had never had to turn to Sirius for help with Remus before. Seeing that the man was just amused, though, she looked back at Remus and muttered so only he could hear what she said, "Nightstop."

Remus's intake of breath could have been for a yelled rant, or it could have been for stress relief, but Rose would never know, because Sirius used that moment to speak up, "Well, wherever she got them, Moony, you should be happy! You didn't have those before, and I'm sure if she got them for you they'll be helpful."

Rose gave him a nod of thanks but still hid away from Remus for a few minutes afterward.

Rose's list of presents was not inconsiderable. Mrs. Weasley's sweater was a beautiful shade of purple for Rose this year, with a fancy R knitted on the front. Sirius's present was a book about magical creatures that were able to speak ("It seems you need it, considering you had a fairy with you the last time we met!"). Victoria had gotten her a gift from both her and Sarah for a free makeover ( _Does your life need some refreshment? Why not start with your wardrobe?)._ Harry, Ron, and Hermione collectively got her a rare book on advanced transfiguration. Remus had gotten her a globe that if she turned it on with a simple word would turn the ceiling of whatever room she was in into that of the night sky. Fred and George's present appeared to be rather simple. The look they gave her telling her that they would explain later, however, said otherwise. She looked down at the little leather-bound notebook in her hand and frowned slightly, what significance could it have?

Rose also found an envelope among all of her presents but knew not to open it until Remus opened the one in his hands. He read it once. He read it twice, and resignation and anger showed on his face in equal measures.

"Rose, you need to stop doing this," he said with a sigh.

Rose shrugged, "I didn't do anything, he offered, honest."

"What is it?" asked Sirius, always eager to be in the know. He snagged the note out of Remus's hand and read it to himself before sighing.

"Did you _run_ away, this time, Rose?"  
This clued Harry in and he gasped, "Rose, you didn't!"

"Look, I don't see why it's such a big deal! It's normal!"

"It is _not_ normal!" Remus groaned. "Rose, it's not normal to walk into a store and make friends with the ultimate Alpha werewolf! It's not normal to make friends with the king of all vampires at eight! Hell, it's not normal to make friends with Fairies, unless your Hagrid! And even Hagrid isn't friends with a vampire!"

Rose's face turned red under the attention the whole room was giving her, "It's not my fault! He said I had to be interesting! And apparently, he's interested!"

Fred and George, to their credit, hardly reacted to any of this. Their gazes did sharpen at the phrase 'he's interested' but they didn't say a word. Hermione and Ron looked like fish, though, and Harry was just shaking his head sadly.

"Open that envelope, Rose."

Rose sighed and opened the envelope, watching as a fang fell out of the envelope and into her hand. She blushed as she quickly attached it to her charm bracelet, and then turned to the letter.

"Out loud, Rose."

"But this is private!"

"Rose Lillian Potter you will listen to me!"

Rose winced, tears threatening to seep from her eyes. So much for a happy Christmas.

"' _Rose Potter,_

"' _I hope this letter finds you in good health. As I'm sure you immediately deduced (Cian was quick to tell me how intelligent he believes you are) the tooth I gave you is one of my own, from my werewolf form. It will tell all werewolves, transformed or not, to not fuck with you. Yes, I did get hit for that, I'm not sure who by, though, considering these bloody vampires ( a pun on accident? I think not!) are faster than my eyes can see. I'm sure I'll see you again, Rose, but until then, I hope you have the best of times._

"' _Sincerely, Delco._ "

Remus sighed heavily through his nose, and Rose thought for a moment that he was disappointed by something, but then rage filled her system. She could feel the twins suddenly draw close to her, and she clenched her fists tightly. It sounded as if water were roaring in her ears, and it made it all the easier to ignore what Remus was saying, whether an apology or not.

"I hope you all have a good Christmas," Rose said, her voice crisp and succinct. "But I have to depart." She stood easily, noticing the twins quickly standing with her, and she stormed away.

Sirius glared at his long term friend, "Was that honestly necessary mate? She did a good thing for you!"

Remus didn't reply, his mind wandering off to a time that still played in the forefront of his mind.

" _Rose!" Sirius, Harry, and Remus called out. They were frantic in searching for the missing girl, and they didn't know what had happened to her, or what could be happening to her._

 _They had been searching for hours, but they didn't know if they were getting closer or farther from the girl, and they couldn't go based on scent because Remus and Sirius could smell her almost everywhere. The scent, however, was getting closer, along with something both musky and cloyingly sweet, something that Remus's inner wolf started pacing at._

 _Then, a rustling in the bushes. Two wands pointed at the offending bush as Rose and a much taller, more sedate man walked out._

" _Uncle Remus! Paddy! I'm here! Cian helped me find you!" Rose said with excitement as she bounded forward._

" _Oh, thank Merlin!" Sirius said as he hugged the small girl to his chest, but Remus wasn't nearly as lax. He knew what was standing in front of them, he knew he was being faced with the king of all vampires._

" _You helped her?" Remus asked._

 _Rose nodded emphatically against Sirius's chest, pulling away and hopping in place excitedly, "Yeah! I did what Sirius said too! Sirius always says, 'now, Rose, if a scary man walks up to you, you kick him in the shin and punch him in the no-no-spot!' so I did!"_

" _And then she_ _ **walked**_ _away," Cian said._

 _Rose nodded and Remus thought his heart would give out, "Yeah! Sirius always said that too! 'Just walk away, Rose,' so I did!"_

 _Remus's glare at his best friend, who was laughing maniacally, must have sobered him a fair bit, as he was soon back-pedaling, "From now on, Rose, you need to_ _ **run**_ _away, not walk away."_

 _Rose nodded solemnly, although she thought that walking had worked very well thank-you-very-much!_

" _I suppose I need to thank you," Remus said nervously.  
_ " _Yes, that would be appreciated, not that being in your presence isn't…. Invigorating."_

 _Remus nearly sneered, this vampire reminding him of Snape entirely too much, "Well, thank you, then. You can be on your way."_

 _The vampire sighed, "How very rude," he then smirked and kneeled on the ground, rather close to where Rose was still hopping. "Do I get a hug for the road?"_

 _Rose, apparently not knowing the danger she was in, leaped into his arms and hugged him around the throat. Cian smirking over her shoulder at Remus, as if he knew that he was raising the wolf's hackles. The vampire kissed Rose's forehead and pulled her away._

" _Now, you be safe, right? No more wandering forests?"_

" _Only with other people!" Rose said with a large smile._

" _Only with_ _ **adults**_ _."_

" _Oh. Only with adults!"_

" _Good girl," the vampire stood, happily noting both of the adult's stiff posture. "Well, I'll be going now, I hope you all have a brilliant night, and that you watch after this precious flower much better."_

 _Cian walked forwards, towards them, and as he passed Remus he whispered, "You'll be struggling with that one later in life, wolf."_

 _Before Remus could react, though, the man was gone, replaced by only a faint breeze._

Remus shook his head and stood, "I'll go after her."

"You'll do no such thing!" surprisingly it was Victoria who spoke up, her eyes blazing with a rarely seen fury. "You humiliated the girl, she'll likely take some time to recover. You best hope you can apologize to her when she's receptive to it, or you'll be doomed."

Remus sighed, and everyone fell into a mellow silence, Harry, Ron, and Hermione having left the room not long after Rose and the twins.

* * *

"C'mon, Rose, I promise you'll feel better," George cajoled.

"Put that pretty mind to use," Fred agreed.

Rose glared at both of them, "I'm fine!"

"You just walked out of the first Christmas you've had with your family in two years and you're _fine?"_

"Perfectly fine," Rose said with a nod.

Before the twins could reply there was a soft _pop!_ and Dobby the house elf appeared in front of them, wringing a knitted hat in his hands.

"Dobby be hearing that Missy Potter isn't happy, and Dobby thought he'd help Missy Potter!" the elf squeaked.

"And how do you reckon you'll do that, Dobby?" Rose asked, her voice still holding its hard edge.

"Dobby be knowing a place Missy Potter and her Wheezy's can be hiding!"

"Where?" Rose asked eagerly.

Dobby held his hands out and the three students happily grabbed them before they disappeared and reappeared in front of a blank wall.

"Missy Potter has to walk back and forth three times thinking about what she be needing, and then it will be there!" and then the elf popped away.

They each shared a look and Rose followed the elf's orders before large double doors appeared. Rose excitedly pushed them open and sighed happily at what greeted her. Half of the room's walls were covered with bookshelves and had a cozy little couch that faced a fireplace built into the bookshelves. The other half was filled with training dummies that she could angrily fire at to her heart's content.

"Before you start getting vicious, Spitfire," Fred spoke. "We want to explain the notebook to you."

The notebook? Oh, the notebook! That seemed forever away, now, but Rose nodded her head, "Go ahead and tell me."

"Well, you see-"

"-we worked really hard!"

"Yes, really hard, and-"

"-through our efforts-"

"-we created the best thing ever!"

"We present to you-"

"Rose's notebook!" they crowed together before George continued.

"It has special features!"

"Such as-"

"-modified shrinking and enlarging charms!"

"An invisibility charm, but only on the pages!"

"You'll never run out of pages!"

"If you hold your hand over it, a muggle pen will appear in your hand!"

"The ink in the pen will never run out, and you can change the color of the ink just by thinking about it!"

"And last, but not least-"

"It has all of our prank ideas in it! And it is self-updating!" they both said.

"There's no way you bought this for me," Rose stated, and their faces broke into wide grins.

"Oh, Rose, we didn't buy it for you! We made it!"

"What?!"

"Oh, yes! Through arithmancy and charms, we made this perfect book for our perfect girl!"

Rose's eyes filled with tears as she hugged the twins tightly, "You two are the best!"

The twins smirked, "We know."

Regardless of them knowing, they still reveled in her grasp on them, and they held her back even tighter. They also got to watch in amazement as the half of the room that had been there for Rose to destroy disappeared and was replaced with more cozy furniture and books.

"Come on, Rose, let's relax for a bit," George said.

Rose blushed, "Does it have to be relaxing?"

"What else would it be?" the twins wondered.

"Well, we could kiss a bit. We hardly ever do that, you know, and Lavender and Parvati told me that if they came back and I didn't have a good snogging story they would kill me in my sleep."

The twins laughed but nodded eagerly, neither one willing to refuse a kiss (or kisses) from Rose.

"Who goes first?" they both asked as they eagerly placed her in between them on the couch.

"Well, considering Fred was the first to ever kiss me, I'm going to say it's George's turn," Rose said with a nod.

George's smile was almost blinding as he leaned forward and captured her lips in his. There were no explosions, no fireworks, but there didn't need to be. It was finally happening! Sure, it wasn't anything fancy, but this kiss was much more important to the both of them than any kiss beforehand had been. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, their lips moving gently against each other.

Fred just leaned back against the arm of the couch, watching the two. He was amused that they were so engrossed by each other, and he couldn't wait for his turn.

When the kiss finally broke off George and Rose rested their foreheads against one another, not ready quite yet to break the spell the kiss had cast on them. Fred, however, had no such qualms.

"It's about time! I thought you two had a sticking charm cast on yourselves!"

Rose laughed and pulled back from George, who simply smiled tolerantly.

"Fine, fine, I guess it can be your turn," Rose said as she turned to look at Fred.

Fred, however, wasn't going to have her sitting on the couch for their snogging session. He pulled her forward until she was straddling him and then he pulled her mouth hungrily towards his. His kiss was nothing like George's. George was gentle and slow, but Fred was fueled by fire and he lent that fire to Rose in his kisses. One of his hands was in her hair, and the other lay on her waist. She shivered slightly as George's fire lit her own and suddenly passion like she rarely knew ignited her. She slowly moved back from him, her breath coming out in pants, and she smiled shyly at him.

"No need to be shy, Spitfire," Fred's voice was slightly husky and he cleared his throat. "We're just kissing."

Rose was pretty sure the statement wasn't for her.

* * *

"Look, I don't see why you don't just tell her!" a loud voice rang through the echoing silence.

"You try to tell her she's possibly has a prophecy attached to her name!" a voice yelled in response.

Although the two men were known for fighting, they had never fought quite like this before.

"You listen to me now, Cian! There is no reason to keep this all from her! She'll find out eventually anyways!" Delco growled.

"And you listen to me, Delco!" Cian's eyes flashed red. "She doesn't need to know! The last person this applied to was killed _after_ they went crazy and were rejected by their family!"

"Her family has a werewolf in it!"

"Oh, and you wolves are known for being so kind?!"

"Kind, maybe not, but we're loyal."

Cian sighed, "Loyalty isn't the problem here, old friend. The problem is that this is a burden she needn't be burdened with."

Delco sighed, his wolf shifting angrily within him, "This doesn't feel right."

"Does the right thing ever feel like it's right when you first do it?" Cian wondered.

Delco sighed, "Do you really think she'll be able to do anything for us?"

"You were the one listening in on her and the fairy, she's already had the idea place in her head. She has the power to, she just needs to harness it, to use it for herself, for _us_."

"You're just not telling her because you don't want her to try to command you. You actually like this one."

Cian sighed, "She's _different_ than the last ones. The last ones passed their tests and then immediately failed all the others. She hasn't failed any, she just 'rolls with the punches' as this new generation says."

"C'est la vie," Delco said.

"C'est la vie," Cian agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

Rose knew that Remus felt horrible for how he had treated her, but that didn't stop her from being angry with him. She had given him the best gifts you could give a werewolf, but that meant nothing to him. She was positive that there was nothing negative about those potions, and that whatever Delco had seen fit to gift him with was very good.

The twins were furious with him too. As far as they were concerned, treating Rose in such a manner was nothing less than criminal. Remus, who remained convinced that while he had stepped out of line he was totally in the right, had to start avoiding the twins at all costs, as whenever they crossed paths he would find part of himself died another color. All in all, they were glad when the rest of the school returned shortly after New Year, and Gryffindor Tower became crowded and noisy again.

Classes started again the next day. The last thing anyone felt like doing was spending two hours on the grounds on a raw January morning, but Hagrid had provided a bonfire full of Salamanders for their enjoyment, and they spent the lesson collecting dry wood and leaves to keep the fire blazing while the flame-loving lizards scampered up and down the crumbling, white-hot logs. The first Study of Ancient Runes lesson of the new term wasn't quite on the same level in Rose's eyes, but intriguing none the less. The lesson was dedicated to remembering that which they had undoubtedly forgotten over break.

Harry approached her after classes were over in the Common Room, ignoring the twins on either side of her.

"Hey, the first anti-dementor lesson is on Thursday," he said.

"With who, where, and when?"

"Remus, History of Magic classroom, and eight o'clock."

Rose simply nodded, "I'll be there."

Thursday evening came entirely too soon for Rose, but she left Gryffindor Tower with her twin regardless. It was dark and empty when they arrived but they lit the lamps with their wands and waited until Remus turned up, carrying a large packing case, which he heaved onto Professor Binn's desk.

"What's that?" said Harry.

"Another boggart," said Remus, stripping off his cloak.

"Okay."

Remus looked hopefully at Rose, but she didn't say a word,

"So…" Remus had taken out his own wand and indicated that they should to the same. "The spell I am going to try and teach you is highly advanced magic - well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level. It is called the Patronus Charm."

"How does it work?" said Harry nervously.

"Well, when it works correctly, it conjures up a Patronus," said Remus, "which is a kind of anti-dementor - a guardian that acts as a shield between you and the dementor. The Patronus is a kind of positive force, a projection of the very things that the dementor feeds upon - hope, happiness, the desire to survive - but it cannot feel despair, as real humans can, so the dementors can't hurt it. But I must warn you that the charm might be too advanced for you. Many qualified wizards have difficulty with it."

"What does a Patronus look like?"

"Oh, Harry," Rose said, finally breaking out of her silence. "You _know_ it changes form for every individual person. I've told you that!"

"Right, sorry… So how do you conjure it up?"

"With an incantation, which will work only if you are concentrating, with all your might, on a single, very happy memory."

Rose cast her mind about for a happy memory. Certainly there was something that could work for her! She finally settled on kissing Fred and George on Christmas.

"Right," the Potter twins said.

"The incantation is this -" Remus cleared his throat. " _Expecto patronum!"_

" _Expecto patronum,"_ Harry repeated under his breath.

Rose, however, stepped back. She knew this first testing run should be for her twin.

"Concentrating hard on your happy memory?"

"Oh - yeah-" said Harry. " _Expecto patrono -_ no, _patronum_ \- sorry - _expecto patronum, expecto patronum_ -"

Something whooshed suddenly out of the end of his wand; it looked like a wisp of silvery gas.

"Very good," said Remus, smiling. "Right, then - ready to try it on a dementor?"

"Yes," Harry said, gripping his wand very tightly, and moving into the middle of the deserted classroom. Rose, knowing that Harry wouldn't complete the task on the first try, moved slightly closer to him, if only to hear her mother's voice again.

Remus grasped the lid of the packing case and pulled.

A dementor rose slowly from the box, its hooded face turned toward Harry, one glistening, scabbed hand gripping its cloak. The lamps around the classroom flickered and went out. The dementor stepped from the box and started to sweep silently toward Harry, drawing a deep, rattling breath. A wave of piercing cold broke over them-

" _Expecto patronum!"_ Harry yelled. " _Expecto patronum! Expecto-"_

Rose could feel it too, the coldness pulling her under, so she stepped back and opened her bond with her twin to hear the voice she so desperately needed to hear.

" _Not my babies! Not them! Please - I'll do anything -"_

" _Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

"Harry!"

Rose jerked back at the same moment Harry did. Harry was lying flat on his back on the floor. The classroom lamps were alight again. Rose didn't need to ask what had happened.

"Sorry," Harry muttered, sitting up.

"Are you all right?" said Lupin.

"Yes…" Harry pulled himself up on one of the desks and leaned against it.

"Here-" Remus handed him a Chocolate Frog. "Eat this before we try again. I didn't expect you to do it your first time; in fact, I would have been astounded if you had. You might want to select another memory, a happy memory, I mean, to concentrate on…. That one doesn't seem to have been strong enough…"

"My turn?" Rose asked as she stepped forward.

"Your turn," Remus said with a nod.

Rose sighed and filled herself with the joy she had when the twins and she had been in Dobby's secret room and nodded to Remus.

"Ready?" asked Remus, gripping the box lid.

"As I'll ever be," said Rose, trying hard to fill her head with happy thoughts about the twins, and not dark thoughts about what was going to happen when the box opened. Perhaps it wouldn't be a dementor? Could it still be the Mirror of Erised?

"Go!" said Remus, pulling off the lid. The room went icily cold and dark once more. The dementor glided forward, drawing its breath; one rotting hand was extending toward Rose -

" _Expecto patronum!"_ Rose yelled. A faint wisp left her wand, but the white fog was already obscuring her senses… big, blurred shapes were moving around her… then came a new voice, a man's voice, shouting, panicking -

" _Lily, take the kids and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off -"_

 _The sounds of someone stumbling from a room - a door bursting open - a cackle of high-pitched laughter -_

"Rose! Rose… wake up…"

Remus was tapping Rose on the face, enough to get her attention but not enough to hurt. It was a moment before Rose understood why she was lying on a dusty classroom floor.

"I heard my dad," she mumbled. "That's the first time I've ever heard him - he tried to take on Voldemort himself, to give mum time to run for it…"

Rose suddenly realized that there were tears on her face mingling with sweat. She bent her face as low as possible and wiped them off with her robe.

"You heard James?" asked Remus in a strange voice.

"Yeah…" Face dry, Rose looked up. Remus looked on the verge of tears too, a sadness she hardly saw firmly on his face.

Rose, however, was still hurt by his actions on Christmas. So she walked over to her twin and hugged him tightly, taking comfort in the fact that it was likely he had heard his father too.

"Listen, perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced… We shouldn't have suggested putting you through this…"

"No!" said Harry, although Rose agreed with Remus. "I'll have one more go! I'm not thinking of happy enough things, that's what it is…. Hang on…."

Rose shook her head as her brother racked his brain for a really, really happy memory, "I'll take you up on your offer to be done for today, but I will be back again. I'll be practicing in my spare time, so don't think I won't be ready next time."

Remus frowned, "Rose, I'm -"

"Look, Remus, there's no reason for you to apologize if you don't mean it. I'll be in Gryffindor Tower if you end up needing me for anything."

Remus's face fell as Rose nodded to him before kissing Harry's cheek and walking out.

Rose felt strangely empty as she walked back to the tower. Terrible though it was to hear her parent's last moments replayed inside her head, these were the only times Rose had heard their voices since she was a very small child. The issue was, she'd never be able to produce a proper Patronus if she half wanted to hear her parents again….

"They're dead," she told herself sternly. "They're dead and listening to echoes of them won't bring them back. You'd better get a grip on yourself if you want that Patronus to work."

* * *

Ravenclaw played Slytherin a week after the start of term. Slytherin won, though narrowly. According to Wood, this was good news for Gryffindor, who would take second place if they beat Ravenclaw too. He, therefore, increased the number of team practices to five a week. He had also told Rose, under no uncertain terms, to not distract the twins. She didn't know exactly what that meant, but she was certain it had something to do with their relationship.

The glare she sent him made him back off rather quickly.

January faded imperceptibly into February, with no change in the bitterly cold weather. The match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer. The whole Gryffindor team was looking forward to it, as all of them were on either a Nimbus or a Firebolt now, and they couldn't be more ready to destroy the other team. Rose, however, wasn't happy, as she never got to have time with her twins anymore.

To make matters even worse, Harry and Rose's anti-dementor lessons were not going nearly as well as they had hoped. Several sessions on, they were both able to produce an indistinct, silvery shadow every time the boggart-dementor approached them, but their Patronus was too feeble to drive the dementor away. All it did was hover, like a semi-transparent cloud, draining them of energy as they fought to keep it there. Rose and Harry could feel each other's anger and frustration, and the worst was feeling the guilt about wanting to hear their parent's voices again.

"You're both expecting too much of yourselves," said Remus sternly in their fourth week of practice. "For thirteen-year-olds, even an indistinct Patronus is a huge achievement. You aren't passing out anymore, are you?"

Rose, although she had forgiven Remus, wasn't about to accept his words. She was better than this! She tied with Hermione on grades _every_ year! She couldn't just let this simple charm beat her! She only zoned back into Remus's and Harry's conversation when he pulled out Butterbeer from his briefcase.

"Oh, thank Merlin, you do care!" Rose exclaimed as she snatched a bottle from him and eagerly drank some, not paying attention to their toast.

Rose left them not long after she finished her Butterbeer, figuring that they had 'men' things to talk about. She walked up to the portrait hole and frowned when she turned into the corridor to Gryffindor Tower and saw Neville, pleading with Sir Cadogan, who seemed to be refusing him entrance.

"I wrote them down!" Neville was saying tearfully. "But I must've dropped them somewhere!"

"A likely tale!" roared Sir Cadogan. Then, spotting Rose: "Good evening, my fair lady! Come clap this loon in irons. He is trying to force entry to the chambers within!"

"Oh, no! And you never thought that perhaps he has reason to?" Rose asked as she drew level with Neville.

"I've lost the passwords!" Neville told her miserably. "I made him tell me what passwords he was going to use this week because he keeps changing them, and now I don't know what I've done wit them!"

"Oddsbodikins," said Rose to Sir Cadogan, who looked extremely disappointed and reluctantly swung forward to let them into the common room. "Don't worry Neville, stick with me and you'll _never_ get locked out."

"Thank's, Rose!" Neville said with a blush as he dashed up to his dorm.

Not too terribly long after Rose had settled in to do some Rune Translations, making it so she was lost to the world, there seemed to be an explosion. Apparently, Crookshanks the cat had eaten Scabbers the rat. It appeared to be the end of Ron and Hermione's friendship. Each was so angry with the other that Rose couldn't see how they would ever make up.

Ron had taken the loss of his rat very hard indeed.

"Come on, Ron, you were always saying how boring Scabbers was," said Fred bracingly. "And he's been off-colour for ages, he was wasting away. It was probably better for him to snuff it quickly - one swallow - he probably didn't feel a thing."

" _Fred!"_ said Ginny and Rose.

"All he did was eat and sleep, Ron, you said it yourself," said George.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. "Remember, Harry?"

"Yeah, that's true," said Harry, making Rose wonder when this had happened.

"His finest hour," said Fred, unable to keep a straight face. "Let the scar n Goyle's finger stand as a lasting tribute to his memory. Oh, come on, Ron, get yourself down to Hogsmeade and buy a new rat, what's the point of moaning?"

Rose went down to breakfast the next morning with Fred and George. She made sure they had food on their plates but was distracted from getting her own when Harry entered the Great Hall, heads turned in the direction of the Firebolt, and there was a good deal of excited muttering. Rose saw, with enormous satisfaction, that the Slytherin team were all looking thunderstruck.

Wood, too, was basking in the reflected glory of the Firebolt.

"Put it here, Harry," he said, laying the broom in the middle of the table and carefully turning it so that its name faced upward. People from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were soon coming over to look. Cedric Diggory came over and congratulated Harry on the superb replacement for his Nimbus, and Percy's Ravenclaw girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, asked if she could actually hold the Firebolt.

"Now, now, Penny, no sabotage!" said Percy heartily as she examined the Firebolt closely. "Penelope and I have got a bet on," he told the team. "Ten Galleons on the outcome of the match!"

Penelope put the Firebolt down again, thanked Harry, and went back to her table.

Rose ignored Percy's words to her brother but knew it would be something about the fact that he didn't _have_ 10 Galleons, in favor of glaring at Oliver Wood, who was ignoring the need to eat again.

"Wood…" she growled.

"Huh…? Oh! Right! Sorry, Rose," Oliver said, his face growing mottled. "Yeah, I'll eat. Look, I'm eating right now!"

Rose only stopped glaring when he had eaten a quarter of the food on his plate. Fred wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead before whispering to her, "Rose, we don't want to make you angry, but we don't want you to come to the match."

Rose jolted and turned to stare at him in shock. Sure, she hadn't been to a Quidditch match since the dementors had come and Harry had fallen off his broom, but how could they even suggest that she not go to one of their games?

"Rose, we're not saying this to hurt you," George said calmingly into her hair as he held her close. "We just don't want to risk it."

"Risk what? Me passing out again?" Rose asked.

"Exactly," Fred said, thankful she understood.

Rose glared at him and then glared at George because he could feel his agreement, "Whose idea was this, exactly?"

"Both of ours."

Rose growled, internalizing her anger so she didn't make a scene, "Fine. I won't go. I'll see you all later."

Rose then proceeded to wish every single one of the Gryffindor teammates beside's Fred and George and then walked out.

"What did you two do?" Harry asked.

"We told her we didn't want her to come to the match today just in case Dementors show their ugly faces," George offered up.

"You're both idiots," Oliver deadpanned before leaving to practice a bit before the game happened.

Rose didn't go to the common room, nor did she go to Dobby's special room. Well, that was sort of a lie. She went to the boy's room, took the other versions of the map they had finished and took all of them with her to the library. She went to a back corner, near where the teacher's special library was (it was password protected, and as such she already knew the password) and she started browsing the books in her hidden corner.

One happened to catch her eye. She had never seen it moved before, honestly, and as she stared at the book _History of The Ghosts of Hogwarts_ she could see why it hadn't been moved before. Everyone knew about the history of the Hogwarts Ghosts, all you had to do if you wanted to know was ask, and sometimes you didn't even have to ask!

Curiosity, however, got the best of her. She started pulling the book out.

The book, however, had different ideas. It seemed to be firmly stuck in its home, and only when Rose tugged particularly harshly did it even budge the slightest bit. This slight movement, however, caused a chain of events that Rose had not anticipated. There was a whirring, a magical buzzing, and suddenly she was gone, only a very confused Maple bearing witness.

When Rose finally not the nerve together to open her eyes, she gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. Oh, mother of Merlin, this was amazing! The walls were the typical stone of the castle, but the floor was covered in a plush blue carpet. The furnishings around the room were all oak, and there were silver decorations all over. Looking at the desk and the bookcases that covered the walls, Rose realized with a jolt where she was she was-

"Someone has finally come to visit me? I can't remember the last time that happened," the voice of a Scottish woman said.

Rose whipped around and found a portrait to the wall her back had been facing. The witch in the portrait was a beautiful yet austere-looking and slightly intimidating woman. She was tall, had long black hair and dark eyes. Rose felt faint; she was talking to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Dear mother of Merlin! You're Rowena Ravenclaw! No one's ever found your portrait! And now it's here! I found you!" Rose's heart was pounding in her chest.

Rowena's normally austere face turned severe when she frowned, "What do you mean? Surely this place is documented?"

Rose shook her head, "No, if anyone wrote anything about this place it was lost or destroyed long ago."

Ravenclaw sighed, "Am I to assume the other founder's studies have been lost as well?"

"Do they have portraits in them too?!" Rose squeaked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Rowena sighed. "But now that you're here you're sure to want to know about those as well, correct?"

Rose nodded her head eagerly before gasping and reaching into her bag, grabbing her map and turning it on, "I have to add this to my map! The boys can stuff it, I want my map more complete than theirs."

If Rowena was shocked by the language she didn't show it, "Well, then place it. We're still on the first floor, show me the map and I'll show you where."

Rose eagerly held up the map so the elder witch could show her where to place it and the main entrance to get in. Then they settled into business.

"Now, as I can see you're wearing Godric's garish colors I'll assume you're one of his, so you'll want to go there first. I'll tell you that it's not easy to get to Godric's study the first time, you'll have to prove yourself. He was always big on that."

Rose's heart was pounding but she nodded eagerly, "I'd do anything!"

Ravenclaw sighed as if disappointed, but nodded, "I expected as much. His is in the lone tower, the one that isn't attached at the top, and there's no entrance at the bottom. To get to his study you have to go halfway up the building, whether you climb or fly doesn't matter, but then you have to break through one of the windows. After you do that I'm sure he'll tell you how to get in properly, but as I never passed his challenge I never went to his study."

Rose's eyes were wide with excitement, "What about Hufflepuff's study?"

Rowena rolled her eyes, "She was always too easy to access. All you have to do for her is go to the third floor, you'll find a tapestry that she made, it's of a field of flowers. If you move the tapestry and tap on the wall three times with two seconds in between each tap you'll have access."

"And Slytherins?"

"Salazar's is… special. You'll have to go to the lowest level of the dungeons, lower than even the Slytherin common room, and you'll eventually run into a dead end corridor. In order to enter the room, you have to reach out with your mind and once the wards around the wall accept that you're strong enough you'll have access."

"It doesn't test your blood?" Rose asked in honest shock.

Ravenclaw sighed, "No, that was a rumor perpetuated by Salazar's father who taught at this school for a short period of time. Since people talked about Professor Slytherin's stance on blood-purity, they never bothered distinguishing which one they were talking about."

Rose wished she could share this information with the world, but she decided to keep it to herself. She worked on adding the rooms that she knew about for a short amount of time, _Rowena Ravenclaw_ occasionally commenting on her excellent spell work before Rose sighed and sat down.

"Is something the matter, child?" Ravenclaw asked.

"Huh? Oh, vaguely. It's not all that important…" Rose then sat up from her slouched position so quickly that her back gave a strange pop. "Do you know how to cast a Patronus charm?"

"Well, of course. It was necessary for survival in my time."

"Teach me please!"

Ravenclaw frowned, but nodded, "Cast it to the best of your abilities first."

Rose cast the charm, the familiar blob of silvery mist pouring out. She then looked to Rowena for assistance.

"What memory are you using?"

"I think about my boyfriends," Rose said honestly.

"That's not happy enough, relationships have complications; you need something pure."

Rose frowned and blinked as she processed that, "Well, like what?"

"Salazar always used his basilisk hatching. Helga used building Hogwarts. Godric used dueling. It's all about perspective."

Rose nodded eagerly and tried to think along those lines. It wasn't receiving Maple or Galen. They were brilliant, but she just didn't think that they were _that_ brilliant. She had never really done anything impressive, but she hoped she would one day.

Then it clicked in her mind; _hope_. Hope was a very strong feeling, and it was positive too! Ravenclaw could tell from her expression that she had found it.

"Cast the spell, child."

" _Expecto Patronum!"_

She felt the power burst out of her as a shape took form in the mist. A winged horse -perhaps a pegasus - slowly took form but from Ravenclaw's gasp, she recognized what creature it was. If she had had to give it a name, she supposed she would have called it a horse, though there was something reptilian about it, too. It seemed to be completely fleshless, it's silvery coat clinging to its skeleton, of which every bone was visible. Its head was dragonish and wings sprouted from each wither — vast, bat-like wings. Although it was a shining symbol of hope, Rose couldn't help but think that it looked rather sinister.  
"What is it?" Rose asked with wide eyes as the shimmery creature rubbed against her outstretched hand, not causing any pressure but showing sentiment none the less.

"That is a thestral. They're very rare and are classified as dark and dangerous creatures. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death at least once or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance."

Rose paled slightly, "So my Patronus is thought to be an omen of misfortune and aggression?"

The elder nodded, "Yes, it would appear so."

Rose sighed, "For once I'd like to be normal."

"I tried being normal once," Ravenclaw noted. "It got boring so I decided to go back to being me."

Rose blushed and glanced at the watch on her wrist. She noted that it had somehow already been an hour. It wasn't likely that the game was still going on, so she couldn't go back to the common room yet, so she made an executive decision, "It was very nice to meet you, Madame Ravenclaw, but I need to be on my way. I have to check out Gryffindor's study, and by the time I'm done I'm sure I'll have to go back to my common room."

"You be careful, child. I expect you to come and visit again soon, perhaps you can even invite some people from my house to visit?"

"I'll bring people here who I think will appreciate it," Rose said, backing towards where the door was. "I promise I won't be gone for long!" and with that Rose dashed off to the abandoned tower, using her map to avoid everyone and anyone.

When she got to the tower, however, she realized that there was no way she was going to climb it. There were vines that were thicker than her waist on the wall, but she didn't want to risk it. Groaning, she walked away from the tower, knowing she'd have to take one of the twins brooms, as there was no way she could handle her twins firebolt. She shook her head and turned around, heading towards the dungeon to go to Slytherin's room.

She, however, paused as she looked at her new and improved map. Fred and George were leaving the tower and heading towards the one-eyed witch passageway. She sighed and shook her head, didn't they care that she was gone? With them leaving, though, it was safe for her to go up to her dorm room!

To say that Rose rushed to her dorm was an understatement. She didn't want to see the twins just yet, she wanted them to realize how upset she was with them first. She did, however, pause in the common room to convince Hermione to bring her work into the dorm so that she wouldn't be interrupted, before she fell asleep.

Rose was dreaming about what she'd find in Gryffindor's study. She was climbing the tower, and pushing a door open and it revealed-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Rose jolted awake, not noticing that Maple was hissing at the door. She felt as if she'd been hit in the face with a broom. She ran down to the common room, not paying attention to the fact that she was just wearing Charlie's oversized jersey and the shortest shorts she owned, not noticeable under the jersey.

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" she heard Fred ask brightly.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, hurrying into the common room and pinning his Head Boy badge to his pajamas as he spoke.

"Percy - Petter Pettigrew!" said Ron faintly. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

The common room went very still, as did Rose's heart.

"Nonsense!" said Percy, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, Ron - had a nightmare -"

"Now, really, enough's enough!"

Professor McGonagall appeared. She slammed the portrait behind her as she entered the common room and stared furiously around.

"I am delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor!" said Percy, puffing himself up indignantly. "I was just telling them all to get back to bed! My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND PETER PETTIGREW WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, Weasley, how could he possibly have gotten through the portrait hole?"

"Ask him!" said Ron, pointing a shaking finger at the back of Sir Cadogan's picture. "Ask him if he saw -"

Glaring suspiciously at Ron, Professor McGonagall pushed the portrait back open and went outside. The whole common room listened with bated breath.

"Sir Cadogan, did you just let a man enter Gryffindor Tower?"

"Certainly, good lady!" cried Sir Cadogan.

There was a stunned silence, both inside and outside the common room.

"You - you _did?"_ said Professor McGonagall. "But - but the password!"

"He had 'em!" said Sir Cadogan proudly. "Had the whole week's, my lady! Read 'em off a little piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall pulled herself back through the portrait hole to face the stunned crowd. She was white as chalk.

"Which person," she said, her voice shaking, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down this week's passwords and left them lying around?"

There was utter silence, broken by the smallest of terrified squeaks. Neville Longbottom, trembling from head to fluffy-slippered toes, raised his hand slowly into the air.

No one in Gryffindor Tower slept that night. Rose and Harry had been surrounded by their friends, Harry more so as the twins warded off anyone who strayed too near to Rose. They knew that the castle was being searched again, and the whole House stayed awake in the common room, waiting to hear whether Pettigrew had been caught. Professor McGonagall came back at dawn to tell them that he had again escaped.

Throughout the day, everywhere they went they saw signs of tighter security; Professor Flitwick could be seen teaching the front doors to recognize a large picture of Peter Pettigrew; Filch was suddenly bustling up and down the corridors, boarding up everything from tiny cracks in the walls to mouse holes. Sir Cadogan had been fired. His portrait had been taken back to its lonely landing on the seventh floor, and the Fat Lady was back. She had been expertly restored, but was still extremely nervous, and had agreed to return to her job only on condition that she was given extra protection. A bunch of surly security trolls had been hired to guard her. They paced the corridor in a menacing group, talking in grunts and comparing the size of their clubs.

Rose, under the advisement of Fred, George, and Harry, was the one to tell Dumbledore about the secret passages that Peter undoubtedly knew about. Even though she had sent the letter, watched him read it, it appeared that there was nothing being done about the secret passageways.

Neville was in total disgrace. Professor McGonagall was so furious with him she had banned him from all future Hogsmeade visits, given him a detention, and forbidden anyone to give him the password into the tower. Neville never waited outside the common room, though, because Rose gifted him with a special map she had made (it only tracked his friends and herself, and showed none of the secret passageways or passwords to anything) so he always had someone to help him back into the common room.

Rose didn't go to the Hogsmeade trip, although she thought it would be nice to get out of the castle. She sent the twins on their own but demanded that she be allowed to use their brooms.

"Look, Rose, we wouldn't _not_ let you use our brooms," Fred said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yeah," George agreed, "but why do you need them?"

"To boost Neville's confidence and to help me relax?"

The twins made a face at the mention of Neville. He had been the rather unfortunate target of a lot of their current pranks, their only reason being that he had put Rose in danger. No matter how many times Rose told them that Neville hadn't intentionally done it, they wouldn't let it go. They had been forced to realize that Peter Pettigrew was a serious threat in the worst possible way, and now all they could think about was Rose's mortality.

Rose, however, was growing less and less concerned with Peter Pettigrew. She had rediscovered Cian, made friends with Delco, gotten into an argument with Remus, she found Ravenclaw's study, then she found out her Patronus was a Thestral, and now she had to visit the other studies too.


	15. Chapter 15

Neville, by the luck of the draw, was in the common room when Rose decided to set off.

"Neville!" she called across the empty common room, "With me!"

Neville scurried over and looked pale and fearful, "Rose! Am I in trouble?"

Rose shook her head and left the portrait hole, "No, not at all. Listen, you and I are going on an adventure. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, but you and I are going to find the portrait of Godric Gryffindor."  
"What?!" squeaked Neville.

"Oh, yes! I've met Ravenclaw already, so Gryffindor isn't that much of a stretch."

"Rose, this is… Shouldn't we tell someone?"

"I won't tell anyone until I consult you if you don't tell anyone until you consult me."

"I… Deal!"

"Atta man, Neville!"

Rose and Neville walked in companionable silence until they were at the foot of the tower, "We're going up there."

"How? I can't climb, I'd get hurt!"

"We're going to fly."

"FLY?!"

Rose shook her head and looked at Neville seriously, "Look, we can practice for a moment, but Neville I won't let you hurt yourself."

"I… But my wrist…"

"Don't make excuses! You're either in or out, what will it be?"

Rose watched with pride as Neville's face set, "I'm in."

"Good. Now, screw what Madam Hooch taught you. Don't do any of this 'up' nonsense. Let me get on my broom first, just in case, and then mount your broom. You'll then push off, lightly if you can, and we'll ascend until I tell you to stop. If you can't stop I'll stop you."

Neville nodded his head, "Okay, Rose. One issue, I don't have a broom."

Rose tossed him George's broom before she mounted George's and flew up a bit, "Your turn Neville."

Neville nervously mounted the broom. When nothing catastrophic happened he lightly pushed off. He was hovering so low he could bend his ankles and touch back down.

"Good job Neville! Now, come on up. You need to put the smallest pressure up on the broom. You've got this!"

Neville slowly raised up until he was level with Rose.

"Good job! Look at you, you're flying!"

Neville's face was flushed with victory, "I'm flying!"

"I bet if we got you out practicing enough you'd be great at it, Nev! You're practically a natural when you're not terrified out of your mind!"

Neville's nervous titter was perfect in Rose's eyes, and she Rose up, spiraling around the tower until she found a window, surprisingly not covered in vines.

"Neville! Up here!"

Neville flew over to her sedately. Much faster than he was comfortable with, obviously, but much slower than Rose wanted.

"I think this is how we get in."

Neville nodded, "Are you going to spell it open?"

Rose looked at the window. It didn't seem to be something that would open, it appeared to just be glass pressed into the stone.

"I can try," she said distrustfully.

Waving her wand and casting Alohomora didn't do anything besides make her broom waver slightly in the air.

"Well, there goes that idea," Rose said with a frown.

"If you were Gryffindor, what would you do?"

Rose smirked, "If his reputation is right, I wouldn't be sitting here thinking about it. Neville, if I get hurt you go tell someone, alright?"

"Rose, what are you-?!"

Rose didn't give him time to finish his panicked question. She was approaching the window at top speed, and she bent her head down, knowing that a concussion was better than a lot of alternatives. When she shattered the window, not getting cut, she stopped her movements abruptly and turned around. All of the glass was gone, not a single fragment was left.

"Rose?! Rose, are you okay?!" a panicked Neville called as he zoomed to the window.

"Perfectly. Now get in here, let's explore!"

Neville nervously flew through the window and landed on the staircase with Rose, "What are we going to do with the brooms?"

"We'll just have to take them with us. We can't risk them flying off."

They traveled up the stairs and paused when they came to a door at the top.

"Do you think…?" Neville asked nervously.

"I do," Rose took a deep breath. "Together?"

"Count of three," Neville agreed.

They both placed their hands on the door and counted to three together before they pushed the door, causing it to swing open

"Who goes there?!" a deep voice boomed out.

Neville's frightened squeak and sudden grip on her arm emboldened Rose, "Who's asking?!"

She attempted to pull Neville into the room as deep boisterous laughter rang out in the room. His grip on her arm reminded her of stone, and his ashen demeanor didn't help at all.

"Neville, it's fine. Look, nothing bad'll happen in here, I promise we'll be fine!"

Neville squeaked and looked uncertain but he moved forward with Rose. Rose oohed and ahhed as she looked around the 'study' if you could call it that. Even Neville calmed down once they walked in.

Gryffindor (for she knew this was indeed Gryffindor's study) painted the stones that made the walls red. Ruby red, Gryffindor red, rusty red, all the reds that she knew of were present, not a single stone the same color as another. The floor, for whatever reason, was wooden. What was really interesting about this study (besides the giant portrait of a tall, muscular man with a lion-like mane of wavy red hair and a beard to match. He had green eyes and peach-coloured skin too, much like Rose's mother) was that although there was a small book case and a table in the room, there were couches all over, and weapons were covering the walls. Daggers, swords, rapiers, scimitars, maces, and more that Rose didn't know the names of. She gasped quietly and found her hand being firmly grasped by Neville.

"You look like me. And you're in my colors," the rumbling voice of the gigantic man in the portrait said.

"You know, I think that might be true," Rose said as she looked around. Neville was gobsmacked at the presence of the man.

"You're Godric Gryffindor!"

"And you're stating the obvious," the man stated with a grin. "Now that we've gotten _my_ introduction out of the way, who are the two of you?"

Rose blushed lightly at Neville's amazed gaze, not having expected it to fall onto her, "Well, I'm Rose Potter, and this is Neville Longbottom."

Gryffindor grunted and stroked his beard before he smiled brilliantly, "Well, Miss Potter seems to be a very brave soul," Gryffindor said as he leaned against the frame of his portrait. "Mister Longbottom, however..."

Neville's confidence plummeted as he looked down at the floor, the words of his idol hitting him like a truck, "I know… I don't belong as a Gryffindor."

Before Rose could berate either one of the men, Gryffindor let out a hearty laugh, "Now, Mister Longbottom, here are my words of wisdom; the opposite of bravery is not cowardice but conformity. You, my good sir, hardly seem to conform by any means."

Rose's heart swelled as she saw the hopeful look on Neville's face, "You… You mean that… That I'm still a true Gryffindor?"

"Of course. You did get into my house, didn't you? In order to be in a house, you have to value our values. You don't have to live them. There are Gryffindor's who aren't brave, there are Slytherin's who aren't cunning. Not every Ravenclaw is intelligent, and not every Hufflepuff is kind. What we all are, is human, and just because we separated you out doesn't mean you have the inability to get along."

"Really?" Neville asked as Rose started meandering around the study.

"Of course. You've noticed the same, have you not?" Gryffindor asked shocked.

"Let's just say I wasn't even considered for Ravenclaw. Right, Rose?"

Rose hummed her agreement, even though she wasn't paying attention to their conversation. She had, instead, found something fascinating on the table that she hadn't noticed before. The table itself wasn't magical at all, but she could feel the magic radiating off of it. Rose was suddenly thankful that Hermione hadn't joined her, and that Neville wasn't paying attention. She knew that she was extremely powerful, and she knew more spells than Hermione did, but she didn't want to make the girl feel bad about coming in second. _That_ was why Rose always tied with Hermione, not because she knew the same amount.

Rose's wand slipped into her hand from her holster, and she pointed at the table. She glanced back at Neville and Godric, noting that although Godric was watching her Neville wasn't looking, and she hurriedly whispered, " _Specialis Revelio!"_

The table gave a shudder and suddenly upon its surface, many many lines showed on it before it started projecting things up, layer by layer. She knew this, infact she knew it intimately. This was Hogwarts, layer by layer, hall by hall. However, there weren't any of the secret passages. Rose's eyes narrowed, " _Exterminare Segreti!"_

That did the trick. Rose watched with pride as all of the secret hallways that she knew revealed themselves, and some that she didn't know appeared as well.

"Jackpot!" she called, forgetting for a moment that Neville and Godric were in the room with her.

"Woah! What did you do?!" Neville asked with gigantic eyes.

Rose squeaked, he was much closer than he was when she had last paid attention to him, and on top of that, she had forgotten he was there!

"Neville! Don't scare me like that!" Rose yelped as she slapped his arm.

"Ow! Look, I get that you're _good_ at hitting people but that doesn't mean that you _need_ to!"

Gryffindor stepped in before the argument could reach its peak, "You two should head back to the castle proper. It'll be time for dinner soon, and you two not being there could raise suspicion."

"Fine. But before we leave, tell us the easier way to get in here." Rose said with a faint glare.

Gryffindor laughed and smiled at Rose, "Of course you'd know about that. The easier way to access this room is in Helga's room, you move the potted plant and you'll see a door knob. Turn the doorknob and you'll be moved here."

Rose laughed, "How did Ravenclaw never find out about that?"

"She never tried to pass my test. It's fine with me, though, I needed space from her sometimes."

Rose nodded happily and picked up the broom she had leaned against the wall as Neville grabbed his, "Great. We'll be back!"

"But Rose, we don't know where Hufflepuff's room is!" Neville protested as they walked away.

Rose blushed, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course!" Neville said, looking offended.

"I know where all of the founder's rooms are. I'll take you to them all, but I promised Ravenclaw that I'd bring someone there who would appreciate it, or a Ravenclaw. So I have to take Hermione first."

Neville nodded, "Sure! You're the only one who's really talking to me anyways, so it's no big deal!"

"I know where all of the founder's rooms are. I found Ravenclaw's on accident, but she told me where all the other ones were."

"Woah," Neville said with amazement.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Now, we really need to go. The twins will be back soon and if I'm not there when they get there they'll probably think I was kidnapped."

Rose had never seen someone fly so fast on a Nimbus 2000 before. She was terrified that Neville would lose control of the broom, but she was proud to see that although he was moving very fast he kept in complete control.

When they landed in front of the doors to the school Rose had an issue schooling her shocked expression, "Wow, Neville! That was brilliant!"

Neville blushed, "Thanks, Rose. Here, you take the brooms, you'll get there faster than I will. I need to go to the library for a moment anyways."

Rose took the broom from him and Neville was off. Rose shook her head and smiled. Rose's stomach chose that moment to protest the absence of food in her system. She groaned and used every secret passage she knew to get to Gryffindor Tower quickly, placing the twins brooms on their beds before she wandered out again and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner. She hummed as she sat at the table, and just fell into the general ebb and flow of the school.

Weeks passed, time was racing around Rose, and if she hadn't known better she would have said she had had a spell cast on her to speed up time. The twins were constantly checking on her, Harry was constantly surrounded, Hermione appeared to be breaking under all of the pressure, and Ron still had horrible table manners. Rose hadn't even been able to visit Gryffindor and Ravenclaw again, let alone find Hufflepuff and Slytherin! Even the Easter holidays were not exactly relaxing. The third years had never had so much homework.

"Call this a holiday!" Seamus Finnigan roared at the common room one afternoon. "The exams are ages away, what're they playing at?"

But nobody had as much to do as Hermione. Even after she had quit Divination, she was taking more subjects than anybody else. She was usually last to leave the common room at night, first to arrive at the library the next morning; she had shadows like Remus's under her eyes and seemed constantly close to tears.

Harry had to fit in his homework around Quidditch practice every day, not to mention endless discussions of tactics with Wood. The twins often complained about losing time with Rose, but their whines just spurred Wood on. The Gryffindor-Slytherin match would take place on the first Saturday after the Easter holidays. Slytherin was leading the tournament by exactly two hundred points. This meant (as Wood constantly reminded everyone) that they needed to win the match by more than that amount to win the Cup. It also meant that the burden of winning fell largely on Harry because capturing the Snitch was worth one hundred and fifty points.

The whole of Gryffindor House was obsessed with the coming match, Gryffindor hadn't won the Quidditch Cup since the 'legendary' Charlie Weasley had been Seeker. But Rose doubted whether any of them, even Wood, wanted to win as much as Harry did. The enmity between Harry and Draco was at its highest point ever. To make it worse, Rose couldn't defuse the tension on either side.

Never, in anyone's memory, had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere. By the time the holidays were over, the tension between the two teams and their Houses was at the breaking point. A number of small scuffles broke out in the corridors, culminating in a nasty incident in which a Gryffindor fourth year and a Slytherin sixth year ended up in the hospital wing with leeks sprouting out their ears.

Rose was having a bad time of it. She hadn't expected the first leg to stick out in front of her, but after that, she started struggling through the hallways even more. Slytherins were constantly sticking out their legs and trying to trip her up. At first, she didn't tell anyone, but then she took a very hard fall in the middle of the hallway.

Then it became clear that her keeping all of this secret had been a _very_ good idea. Fred, George, and Harry became more distracted than ever. They couldn't focus in classes, and in order to get them focused better Wood had given instructions that Rose would be accompanied everywhere, she went, in case the Slytherins tried to hurt her again, which would knock three of his team members off of balance. The whole of Gryffindor House took up the challenge enthusiastically so that it was impossible for Rose to get to classes on time because she was surrounded by a vast, chattering crowd.

All the usual pursuits were abandoned in the Gryffindor common room the night before the match. Even Hermione had put down her books.

"I can't work, I can't concentrate," she said nervously.

There was a great deal of noise. Fred and George were dealing with the pressure by being louder and more exuberant than ever. Oliver Wood was crouched over a model of a Quidditch field in the corner, prodding little figures across it with his wand and muttering to himself. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were joining Rose in laughing at Fred and George's jokes. Harry was sitting with Ron and Hermione, somehow managing to be removed from the center of things.

"Hey, hey!" Rose said excitedly, looking at the girls who were recovering from Fred and George's last laugh. "I have one!"

"Is it going to be that good?" Katie asked nervously.

"Oi! Give her a chance!" Fred said, motioning for Rose to say her joke.

"How do the Weasley twins get rid of an itch?" Rose asked, her eyes already glittering with mirth.

"How?" everyone listening chorused.

"With quidditch!" she said, making it sound almost like quit-itch.

Everyone groaned but multiple people started howling with laughter.

"You cheeky swot!" Fred said with a mirthful laugh.

"Hey, you know, if your boyfriend looks like Oliver Wood he's probably a keeper!" Rose exclaimed loudly.

The shrieks of laughter coming from everyone was beautiful, but Rose was barely saved from Fred and George's tickling fingers by Wood, who suddenly stood up and yelled, "Team! Bed!"

Rose slept like a baby, but she was up as soon as the sun's rays started lighting the sky. She went down to the Great Hall, a note in her hand, and as soon as her target came in she sent it flying towards his face.

Only his seeker reflexes managed to catch it. Rose watched as Draco sat down, and opened the note, reading it before a very small smile gifted his paler than usual face. The smile was soon gone again, though, and the note disappeared with no explanation.

When the Gryffindor team entered the Great Hall the next day there was enormous applause. Harry was grinning broadly. The Slytherin table hissed loudly as they passed.  
Wood spent most of breakfast urging his team to eat while touching nothing himself. Rose, however, would have none of that.

"Oliver Wood, eat or I'll feed you to the Giant Squid! Then where will your team be?! They'll be down a keeper, and you'll have lost the cup for all of us!"

That made him hurriedly shove two pieces of toast down his throat before he left, although he still left before anyone else had finished. Soon, everyone from the Gryffindor team was getting up, and the Great Hall was applauding again.

"Good luck, Harry!" called Cho Chang, and Rose saw her twin blush.

"Oh, I do hope today goes well," Rose said anxiously, fiddling with her hair.

"For who, Slytherin, or Gryffindor?" Ron said snappishly

"You and I both know I don't associate myself with any Slytherins anymore, Ronald," Rose said with a glare.

Ginny's wistful sigh went unnoticed by her brother, but not by Rose and Hermione. The two older girls moved closer to the younger.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"I just… I think I might like one of the Slytherins. I don't think I like Harry anymore."

Rose shuttered, "Thank Merlin for small favors!"

Rose didn't notice Hermione's eyes light up at the smaller girl's admission, but she didn't mention it, "So, who is it?" Hermione and Rose asked.

"Oh, you know, one of them. Let's go to the pitch!"

There was a tidal wave of noise when the Gryffindor team finally walked out. Three-quarters of the crowd were wearing scarlet rosettes, waving scarlet flags with the Gryffindor lion upon them, or brandishing banners with slogans like "GO GRYFFINDOR!" and "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" Behind the Slytherin goal posts, however, two hundred people were wearing green; the silver serpent of Slytherin glittered on their flags, and Professor Snape sat in the very front row, wearing green like everyone else, and a very grim smile.

"And here are the Gryffindors!" yelled Lee Jordan, who was acting as a commentator as usual. "Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team Hogwarts has seen in a good few years -"

Lee's comments were drowned by a tide of "boos" from the Slytherin end.

"And here comes the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather than skill-"

More boos from the Slytherin crowd. Rose, for the most part, thought that Lee had a point. Malfoy was easily the smallest person on the Slytherin team; the rest of the were enormous.

"Captains, shake hands!" yelled Madam Hooch.

Flint and Wood approached each other and grasped each other's hands.

"Mount your brooms!" said Madam Hooch. "Three...two...one…"

The sound of her whistle was lost in the roar from the crowd as fourteen brooms rose into the air.

"And it's Gryffindor in possession, Alicia Spinnet of Gryffindor with the Quaffle, heading straight for the Slytherin goal posts, looking good, Alicia! Argh, no - Quaffle intercepted by Warrington, Warrington of Slytherin tearing up the field -WHAM! -nice Bludger work there by George Weasley, Warrington drops the Quaffle, it's caught by - Johnson, Gryffindor back in possession, come on Angelina - nice swerve around Montague - _duck, Angelina, that's a Bludger!_ \- SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Angelina punched the air as she soared around the end of the field; the sea of scarlet below was screaming its delight -

"OUCH!"

Angelina was nearly thrown from her broom as Marcus Flint went smashing into her.

"Sorry!" said Flint as the crowd booed. "Sorry, didn't see her!"

"You liar!" Rose yelled.

A moment later, Fred Weasley chucked his Beater's club at the back of Flint's head. Flint's nose smashed into the handle of his broom and began to bleed.

"That will do!" shrieked Madam Hooch, zooming between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for an unprovoked attack on their Chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for deliberate damage to _their_ Chaser!"

"Come off it, Miss!" howled Fred, but Madam Hooch blew her whistle and Alicia flew forward to take the penalty.

"Come on, Alicia!" yelled Lee into the silence that had descended on the crowd. "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry turned the Firebolt sharply to watch Flint, still bleeding freely, fly forward to take the Slytherin penalty. Wood was hovering in front of the Gryffindor goal posts, his jaw clenched.

"'Course, Wood's a superb Keeper!" Lee Jordan told the crowd as Flint waited for Madam Hooch's whistle. "Superb! Very difficult to pass - very difficult indeed - YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

"Gryffindor in possession, no, Slytherin in possession - no! - Gryffindor back in possession and it's Katie Bell, Katie Bell for Gryffindor with the Quaffle, she's streaking up the field - THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

Montague, a Slytherin Chaser, had swerved in front of Katie, and instead of seizing the Quaffle had grabbed her head. Katie cartwheeled in the air, managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the Quaffle.

Madam Hooch's whistle rang out again as she soared over to Montague and began shouting at him. A minute later, Katie had put another penalty past the Slytherin Keeper.

"THIRTY-ZERO! TAKE THAT, YOU DIRTY, CHEATING -"

"Jordan, if you can't commentate in an unbiased way-!"

"I'm telling it like it is, Professor!"

Rose's stomach jolted. Harry sped off towards the Slytherin end of the pitch. Draco went haring after him, clearly thinking Harry had seen the Snitch there….

One Bludger went streaking past Harry's head, hit by the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Derrick. Then the second Bludgers came streaking past Harry's elbow. The other Beater, Bole, was closing in.

Rose watched as Bole and Derrick zoomed towards him, clubs raised, but he pulled the Firebolt upward at the last second, and Bole and Derrick collided with a sickening crunch.

"Ha, haaa!" yelled Lee Jordan as the Slytherin Beaters lurched away from each other, clutching their heads. "Too bad, boys! You'll need to get up earlier than that to beat a Firebolt! And it's Gryffindor in possession again, as Johnson takes the Quaffle - Flint alongside her - poke him in the eye, Angelina! - it was a joke, Professor, it was a joke - oh no - Flint in possession, Flint flying toward the Gryffindor goal posts, come on now, Wood, save -!"

But Flint had scored; there was an eruption of cheers from the Slytherin end, and Lee swore so badly that Professor McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away from him.

"Sorry, Professor, sorry! Won't happen again! So, Gryffindor in the lead, thirty points to ten, and Gryffindor in possession -"

It was turning into the dirtiest game Harry had ever played in, the dirtiest game Rose had ever seen. Enraged that Gryffindor had taken such an early lead, the Slytherins were rapidly resorting to any means to take the Quaffle. Bole hit Alicia with his club and tried to say he'd thought she was a Bludger. George Weasley elbowed Bole in the face in retaliation. Madam Hooch awarded both teams penalties, and Wood pulled off another spectacular save, making the score forty-ten to Gryffindor.

Malfoy was still keeping close to Harry as he soared over the match, looking around for the snitch.

Katie scored. Fifty-ten. Fred and George were swooping around her, clubs raised, in case any of the Slytherins were thinking of revenge. Bold and Derrick took advantage of Fred and George's absence to aim both Bludgers at Wood; they caught him in the stomach, one after the other, and he rolled over in the air, clutching his broom, completely winded.

Madam Hooch was beside herself.

"YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she shrieked at Bole and Derrick. "Gryffindor penalty!"

And Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. Moments later, Fred pelted a Bludger at Warrington, knocking the Quaffle out of his hands; Alicia seized it and put it through the Slytherin goal - seventy-ten.

The Gryffindor crowd was screaming itself hoarse - Gryffindor was sixty points in the lead, and if Harry caught the Snitch now, the Cup was theirs. Harry put on a huge burst of speed; the wind was roaring in his ears; he stretched out his hand, but Malfoy had thrown himself forward, grabbing hold of the Firebolt's tail and was pulling it back.

"Penalty! Penalty to Gryffindor! I've never seen such tactics!" Madam Hooch screeched, shooting up to where Malfoy was sliding back onto his Nimbus Two Thousand and One.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM!" Lee was howling into the megaphone, dancing out of Professor McGonagall's reach. "YOU FILTHY, CHEATING B-"

Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to tell him off. She was actually shaking her finger in Malfoy's direction, her hat had fallen off, and she too was shouting furiously.

Alicia took Gryffindor's penalty, but she was so angry she missed by several feet. The Gryffindor team was losing concentration and the Slytherins delighted by Malfoy's foul on Harry were being spurred on to greater heights.

"Slytherin in possession, Slytherin heading for the goal - Montague scores-" Lee groaned. "Seventy-twenty to Gryffindor…."

Harry was now marking Malfoy closely.

"Angelina Johnson gets the Quaffle for Gryffindor, come on, angelina, COME ON!"

Every single Slytherin player apart from Malfoy was streaking up the pitch toward Angelina, including the Slytherin Keeper - they were all going to block her - Harry wheeled the Firebolt around, bent so low he was lying flat along the handle and kicked it forward. Like a bullet, he shot toward the Slytherins.

"AAAAAAAARRRGH!"

They scattered as the Firebolt zoomed toward them; Angelina's way was clear.

"SHE SCORES! SHE SCORES! Gryffindor leads by eighty points to twenty!"

Harry, who had almost pelted headlong into the stands, skidded to a halt in midair, reversed, and zoomed back into the middle of the field.

Malfoy was diving, a look of triumph on his face - there, a few feet above the grass below, was a tiny, golden glimmer -

Harry urged the Firebolt downward, but Malfoy was miles ahead.

"Potter and Malfoy in a race! Bludger headed to Potter - he dodges!- Potter knocks Malfoy's arm away- YES!"

They pulled out of their dives, Harry's hand in the air, and the stadium exploded. Harry soared above the crowd, an odd ringing in his ears. The tiny golden ball was held tight in his fist, beating its wings hopelessly against his fingers.

Then Wood was speeding toward him, obviously sobbing unrestrainedly against Harry's shoulder. Fred and George joined seconds later, then Angelina, Alicia, and Katie.

" _We've won the Cup! We've won the Cup!"_ tangled together in a many-armed hug, the Gryffindor team sank, yelling hoarsely, back to earth.

Wave upon wave of crimson supporters poured over the barriers onto the field. Rose managed to hug her twins for a split second before the whole team was hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd. Percy was jumping up and down like a maniac, all dignity forgotten. Professor McGonagall was sobbing harder than even Wood, wiping her eyes with an enormous Gryffindor flag. The team was borne toward the stands, where Dumbledore stood waiting with the enormous Quidditch Cup.

A sobbing Wood passed Harry the Cup, and Harry lifted it into the air.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone's euphoria at finally winning the Quidditch Cup lasted at least a week. Even the weather seemed to be celebrating; as June approached, the days became cloudless and sultry, and all anybody felt like doing was strolling onto the grounds and flopping down on the grass with several pints of iced pumpkin juice, perhaps playing a casual game of Gobstones or watching the giant squid propel itself dreamily across the surface of the lake.

But they couldn't. Exams were nearly upon them, and instead of lazing around outside, the students were forced to remain inside the castle, trying to bully their brains into concentrating while enticing wafts of summer air drifted in through the windows. Even Fred and George were working. Percy was getting ready to take his N.E.W.T.s, and as he hoped to enter the Ministry of Magic, he needed top grades. He was becoming increasingly edgy and gave everyone severe punishments when they disturbed the quiet of the common room in the evenings.

Exam week began and an unnatural hush fell over the castle. The third years emerged from Transfiguration at lunchtime on Monday, limp and ashen-faced, comparing results and bemoaning the difficulty of the tasks they had been set, which had included turning a teapot into a tortoise. Hermione irritated the rest by fussing about how her tortoise looked more like a turtle, which was the least of everyone else's worries.

"Mine still had a spout for a tail, what a nightmare…."

"Were the tortoises _supposed_ to breathe steam?"

"It still had a willow-patterned shell, d'you think that'll count against me?"

Rose didn't mention that hers had been absolutely perfect, and she had even assigned it a gender and explained how to tell the difference to McGonagall.

After a hasty lunch, it was straight back upstairs for the Charms exam. Professor Flitwick tested them on Cheering Charms. Rose, who was working with Hermione, executed her spell perfectly, but only after insisting that Hermione do it first. Hermione didn't realize that Rose matched her spell exactly, but Professor Flitwick did. After dinner, the students hurried back to their common rooms, not to relax, but to start studying for Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Astronomy.

Hagrid presided over the Care of Magical Creatures exam the following morning. He had given the class Hippogriffs again and in order to pass the test you had to get the Hippogriff to bow to you. The more Hippogriffs you got to bow, the better the grade.

Needless to say, Rose got the highest grade in the class.

They had Potions that afternoon. Rose's Confusing Concoction was near perfect, only half a shade lighter than it needed to be. Snape stood watch and ground his teeth as he scribbled something onto his notes before moving away.

Then came Astronomy at midnight, upon the tallest tower; History of Magic on Wednesday morning. Wednesday afternoon meant Herbology, in the greenhouses under a baking-hot sun; then back to the common room once more, with sunburnt necks, thinking longingly of this time next day, when it would all be over.

Their second to last exam, for everyone but Rose, on Thursday morning, was Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus had compiled the most unusual exam any of them had ever taken; a sort of obstacle course outside in the sun, where they had to wade across a deep paddling pool containing a grindylow, cross a series of potholes full of Red Caps, squish their way across a patch of marsh while ignoring misleading directions from a hinkypunk, then climb into an old trunk and battle with a new boggart.

"Excellent, Rose," Remus muttered as Rose climbed out of the trunk, grinning. "Full marks."

Rose wasted no time in rushing off. She had so much to do! She had to visit Ravenclaw, and find Hufflepuff's room, and she had to make sure the twins were eating! She had finished all of her exams at that point, and she just groaned as she ran around the castle, wishing she had more time to do everything.

Her meeting with Ravenclaw was brief, but she told the older witch that she was sorry for never seeing her and that it'd still be awhile longer before she could bring anyone. She told her about Godric's secret entrance ("That's cheating!" Ravenclaw sputtered) and she told her that she had to get going to take care of her boys.

Rose then hurriedly forced Fred and George to eat something before they were whisked away for another exam.

"Next stop, Hufflepuff," Rose said with a sigh. She rushed to the third floor and found the tapestry of the field of flowers. Three taps later and she was in.

The room was not like Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's. There were no house colors, it was all just homey. The potted plant was still alive, the walls somehow still gave off warmth, and the floor was a plush brown carpet. The drapes on the windows were a light brown too. There were two bookcases, two overstuffed couches, a fireplace, and a wooden portrait on the wall wasn't nearly as grand as Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's, but it gave off a friendlier vibe.

Helga Hufflepuff was a round, plump woman with red hair and blue eyes, and she was depicted to be wearing a brown dress. She was smiling broadly and reminded Rose very thoroughly of Mrs. Weasley.

"I see one of Godric's children found their way into my humble abode," Hufflepuff said with a wide grin.

"I guess you could say that. I only know where it is because of Ravenclaw."

"Ahh, Rowena… How she never realized the secret entrance was in here I'll never know."

"Gryffindor said it was because she never passed his test."

"Ahh, so I see you've passed it."

Rose blushed, and sat on one of the couches, facing towards the portrait, "Yeah, I did. My friend thought I was going to die, but it was fine."

"Yes, I thought I'd be injured the first time too."

Rose smiled in silence for a moment, then spoke, "Why is it so easy to get into here?"

"Oh! Well, my dear… what is your name?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm Rose Potter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose. The reason it's so easy to get into this room is because it is great cleverness to know when to conceal one's cleverness. Rowena was obvious if you knew her personality, which I daresay everyone does. Go to a library, choose a pointless book, and you've found her room. Godric's was obvious too, a disconnected part of the castle, only one point of access? It was easy to figure out that that was where you would find him. Salazar over thought his, just as he does everything else. He makes you use your powers to _prove_ that you are worthy and that just screams Slytherin if you know what I mean. I, in my cleverness, knew that everyone would try to figure out where I would be based on my personality. Everyone knows the personalities of my three friends, but how many know of my personality?"

"Not many, you're just recognized as friendly."

"Exactly. My room fits me perfectly, it's open. Anyone could find it, but they'd have to know how to get in. I'm more protected than any of my friends while staying out in the open."

Rose's eyes were wide, "Wow…"

"Remember, Miss Potter, faith is not contrary to reason."

Rose blinked for a moment as she observed this, "I'm sorry, but you seem to be smarter than Ravenclaw!"

Hufflepuff laughed, "Oh, yes, I suppose I could come off that way. That's the thing, Miss Potter, you aren't sorted based off of who you are, but what you _value_."

"So I've heard," Rose said thoughtfully.

They relaxed in silence for a moment before Rose jumped up, "I'm sorry, I have to go. I really need to learn to time these visits better, but dinner is right around the corner and testing finishes today, and my boyfriends are both going to want to celebrate, and I'll have to tone their celebrations down."

Hufflepuff waved Rose away, reading something in her frame, and Rose checked her map before she slipped outside. Dinner had actually already begun, but she couldn't go down to dinner, not after what she had seen on the map.

Peter Pettigrew was in Hagrid's hut.

Rose raced through the hallways, raced out into the night air. She saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry in Hagrid's hut. Oh, Merlin, Pettigrew could get Harry! Rose burst into her animagus form and sprinted to the hut, arriving there in five seconds. She returned to human form and burst into the room.

"Where is he?!" Rose asked, gasping for breath.

"Where's who?" Ron and Harry asked in confusion, Hagrid being too flustered to say anything.

But Rose didn't answer. Soon, Remus was barging in too, with Aurors with him.

"Wha' are yeh all doin' in me house?!" Hagrid finally thundered.

"Pettigrew is here, Hagrid, I'm sorry, we need to make sure everything is okay," Remus said, his eyes glowing with how close the full moon was.

"I don't know where he is!" Rose admitted before she saw some squirming in Ron's hands.

There, in Ron's grasp, was Peter Pettigrew.

" _Stupefy!"_ Rose yelled, the blast of red light hitting the rat and causing it to go limp.

"What are you doing to Scabbers?!" Ron yelled, distraught.

"That's Pettigrew!" Rose yelled back. The Aurors quickly moved in, took the rat from Ron, and transformed it into Pettigrew. Pettigrew was an extremely short man (no taller than Harry, and only slightly taller than Rose) with grubby skin, small, watery eyes, and a pointed nose. Rose knew that in his youth his hair was a mousy brown, but now it had thinned, lost a lot of its color, and he had acquired a large bald patch. Rose had never known she could hate someone on sight.

The children were ushered back to the castle, with promises that they would be told what had happened later. The children had to rush up to the school, though because Dementors were closing in on the Aurors location. Sadly, they didn't move fast enough.

"Harry! Run! I'll hold them off!" Rose yelled as she pushed her brother forward as the Dementors started closing in.

"You can't do a Patronus that strong!" Harry yelled back.

"But I can hold them back long enough for you to run!"

Hermione was shaking, as was Ron, and Rose decided she couldn't lose any more time.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ she yelled, just as she was starting to hear her mother's screams.

And out of the end of her wand burst her silver Thestral. Harry, besides her, emboldened by his sister's success (not knowing that she had been able to do this for months) and his Patronus burst out beside hers. She stared at it, trying to figure out what it was, it looked like a horse. It was galloping silently with her thestral. She watched as it lowered its head and charged at the swarming dementors… Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, Rose's matching it pace for pace, and the dementors were falling back, scattering retreating into the darkness… towards where Pettigrew was… they were gone.

The Patroni turned. They were cantering back towards Harry and Rose. Harry's wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn or a thestral either. It was a stag.

"Dad," Rose and Harry breathed, just before they collapsed from magical exhaustion.

* * *

Rose groaned as light filtered in through her squinted eyes. Both of her arms were being held down, and she felt trapped. She groaned again as she fully opened her eyes and she looked around. She was in the hospital wing, and her arms were being held down by Fred and George's heads. They were leaned forward from their chairs asleep on her arms.

"Guys?" Rose whispered.

"Rose?" they both asked as their heads shot up.

"Yeah, I'm up," Rose said.

The sigh of relief left their lips at the same time their worried expressions melted, "If you were a dementor I would become a criminal just so I could get your kiss," Fred said with a large smile.

"My love for you burns like a dying Phoenix," George proclaimed.

Rose blushed and giggled, "I must have had some Felix Felicis because I'm lucky to have you two."

The twins and Rose laughed for a good thirty seconds before Madam Pomfrey walked in looking very upset, "Oh, you're awake, are you? You two were supposed to call for me when she woke up!"

"We're sorry Madam Pomphrey, we just thought she might want a laugh before she had to take some potions," George excused them.

Madam Pomphrey huffed, but didn't say anything else to the twins, "Sit up, dear, let's get you drinking some potions."

Rose slowly sat up, her arms shaking slightly, "I don't feel all that good."

"No, I don't imagine you would. Magical exhaustion is nothing to be trifled with. Drink these."

Rose made a face but drank one of the potions. She was pleasantly surprised when it tasted like Lavender tea. The next one, however, lived up to her expectations. It was foul and tasted almost as if she had liquefied Crabbe's socks and drank them. The third tasted like the twins smelled, which was amazing, and the last tasted like chocolate.

"That wasn't all that terrible," Rose said cautiously.

"No, you don't need terrible tasting things to get better from magical exhaustion. The first was to calm your magic, the second was to start building your core up again, the third was essentially something that made you happy, and the last was just to make you a bit calmer in general."

Rose nodded her understanding and blinked slowly, "When can I leave?"

"As soon as you want, I've done as much as I can do, but no spells today please, dear."

"Oh!" Fred exclaimed suddenly, "We've got a letter for you!"

"A letter for me?"

"Yeah!" said George, although the twins both looked upset now. "It's from Remus."

Rose held her hand out in confusion, "Why couldn't he give it to me?"

"You'll see," they said as the letter was placed in her hand.

Rose tore it open and started reading;

 _Dear Rose,_

 _I'm sorry that you had to find out this way, but you were asleep for too long. I have resigned from Hogwarts, and I will not be returning next year. Someone let slip that I am a werewolf, and I had to leave before I discredited Hogwarts's name._

 _There is good news, though! I'm going to that acquaintance of yours earlier, so I'll be back sooner. Also, Pettigrew has been given the Dementor's kiss. He won't be bothering any of us ever again._

 _I'll see you after you get home, Rose, and I hope the rest of your school year is calm. Take care of yourself._

 _Love,_

 _Remus_

Rose's eyes glistened with unshed tears, and she sighed, "He's gone?"

"Yep," the twins said sadly.

Rose nodded, "And Pettigrew is gone too."

"Uh huh."

Rose nodded, "Alright, let's go to the common room. We have a lot to talk about."

Rose, as soon as they were in the twins room, told them about everything she had done without them that year. Finding three of the founder's rooms, making Neville more confident, altering her map, her Patronus, and everything in between. In return they made her feel better about not wanting her to go to the Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw Quidditch match, and they all just cuddled for awhile as they let the uneasiness that had settled between them release itself.

Rose, thankfully, wasn't the only one who was sorry to see Remus go. The whole of Rose's Defense Against the Dark Arts class was miserable about his resignation.

"Wonder what they'll give us next year?" said Seamus Finnigan gloomily.

"Maybe a vampire," suggested Dean Thomas hopefully.

Rose couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Cian teaching anyone anything.

The exam results came out on the last day of term. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rose had passed every subject. Rose and Hermione were top of the class, tying in _almost_ all of their mutual classes. The difference was that Rose beat Hermione in both Charms and Care of Magical creatures, while Hermione beat Rose in Arithmancy and Herbology.

Percy had got his top-grade N.E.W.T.s; Fred and George had gotten their three O.W.L.s and more. Much to their surprise, they had gotten O.W.L.s in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy too. Gryffindor House, meanwhile, largely thanks to their spectacular performance in the Quidditch Cup, had won the House championship for the third year running. This meant that the end of term feast took place amid decorations of scarlet and gold and that the Gryffindor table was the noisiest of the lot, as everybody celebrated.

Hermione decided (thankfully) that she was going to drop Muggle Studies and Divination officially. Rose and Hermione mutually agreed that they would study both subjects in their spare time so they could compete in their O.W.L.s like they did every other exam.

In Rose's and the twins compartment on the train, there were a lot of explosions, laughter, and kisses. They were all happy to be going home, but upset that going home meant they wouldn't be allowed to see each other as often as they were used to.

Rose was leaning up against George's shoulder when the twins decided they were going to use horrible pick-up lines on her.

"I use to go to the Astronomy Tower to see stars, but now I can just look into your eyes!"

"Your smile's like expelliarmus: simple but disarming."

"Are you using the Confundus charm on me or are you just naturally mind blowing?"

Rose was laughing maniacally already, but George had to make it even before the twins gave up, "Baby, are you the Nimbus 2000 cause you're sweeping me off my feet!"

Rose was howling with laughter, partially at the twins words, but mostly at their smug expressions. She would never get over how proud of themselves they would get whenever they made her smile.

"So, Rose," Fred started after they had all calmed down.

"Hmm?" Rose asked, slightly distracted by George running his hands through her hair.

"This summer is the Quidditch World Cup-" George said.

"-And we were wondering -"

"- If you -"

"-Would do us the honor-"

"-Of actually attending this year?" they finished together.

Rose hummed thoughtfully and reached one of her hands out to grab Fred's, "Well, I don't particularly like Quidditch…"

"But you do like us," Fred pointed out.  
"I do like you," Rose said with a nod. "But do you outweigh Quidditch?"

George chuckled, his hand stopping its methodical movement through her hair, "I would hope so. You don't even like the sport, it would be logical that your boyfriends are better than it."

Rose huffed, "I'll talk to Sirius and Remus. I make no promises, though."

"None needed," they assured her.

Rose just relaxed with her twins, the three talking about pranking products to each other, and Rose hummed in contentment.

Even if this upcoming summer wouldn't be perfect, which they never were, she would enjoy the time she had with her boys, and she would enjoy spending time with them. Perhaps this whole Quidditch World Cup wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe this would be perfect for her and the twins. It never crossed her mind that a lot could go wrong too.

* * *

Alright, guys, that's the end of Book Three! Book Four should be posted by the time you read this, and I just wanted to give out a warning; from now on my stories will be M Rated. They'll have suggestive content, but nothing explicit. If you want explicit you can ask, and I'll probably post in a separate story. I just wanted to warn you all that it gets a little steamy from the next book forward. I hope you all stay with the story, and I hope you all like where the story goes!


End file.
